La maison qui rend fou!
by LJay Odair
Summary: Ceci n'est pas un résumé car la maison qui rend fou n'est pas une fanfiction, non c'est une anomalie! Rated T parce que parfois je m'oublie un peu... -"Vous connaissez la règle cher e s auteur e s, pour que l'histoire continue c'est à vous de publier!"
1. Tomates

**_Vous me connaissez sans doute, ou pas, grâce à mes fanfictions rated M où l'humour n'a pas sa place. Aujourd'hui je vous propose de découvrir ma vie dans « la Maison qui rend fou » au coté de Writings Of Rawrs, Hime-Amande, AccioLexi, Estellech et le petit nouveau qu'on a trouvé devant la porte : PeetaPower._**

**_« La maison qui rend fou » existe aux travers de mes reviews, je vous propose ici leur compilation avec leurs fautes d'orthographes parce que… et bien parce que WoR a voulu me tuer à coup de guimauve et qu'il faut bien que je me venge !_**

**_Naturellement je vous invites à lire les fanfictions citées._**

**_Prenez donc du babibel, de la compote de pomme et installez-vous confortablement…_**

* * *

_Les oubliés de Panem, Chapitre 2_

* Dans cette pièce obscure le visage de KatnissLJay est éclairé à la lueur d'un flambeau... et d'un ordinateur. Son fidèle python royal glisse sur ses épaules pendant que Finnick Odair se préoccupe d'un point sensible...*

(oui quand on écrit des fic en M il faut soigner un peu son entrée hein!)

Bonsoir...  
Je tiens à dire à Snow qu'il est normal que mon pseudo lui déplaise lorsqu'on voit ce que je fais faire à sa petite-fille dans ma fic...  
Pour la semaine prochaine plutôt qu'un vieux qui à une haleine un peu trop sanguinaire et un haut juge incertains de son orientation sexuelle je préferai deux muets... juste pour que tu galère à les faire parler... MOUHAHAHAHA Argh keufpt tousse tousse argh.

HUM, pour ce qui est de ton chapitre... Finnick quand on a des doigts on s'en sert... mmh je disais... pour ton chapitre j'ai découvert que Cato et Clove étaient des humains... c'est surprenant. Et je me languis de savoir qui est Amelia, elle excite... ma curiosité.

A lundi prochain, parce que moi aussi j'adore les jolies histoires où 23 gamins meurent... Mouhahahah ARGH EURFK TOUSSE AAARGH... Finnick mes pastilles pour la gorge s'il te plait...

* * *

_Kidnappé, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay entre dans le salon des reviews et fait la HOLAAAA, mais la hola toute seule c'est nul... donc elle s'assoit et prends une tasse de thé, toujours avec son fidèle python regius qui se balade sur ses épaules.*

Aaah une fanfiction en M! En fanfiction où ça saigne, où on a mal... j'aime! Non vraiment il faut continuer!

* * *

_Les Oubliés de Panem, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLJay entre dans la pièce armée de béquilles, Johanna lui approche le fauteuil.*

Merci Johanna... j'espère que tes services d'infirmière ne sont pas facturés en plus du reste... Hum.  
Bonsoir Lexi, alors Elsa... j'ai envie de la frapper à coup de béquilles jusqu'à ce quelle se vide de son sang... mais étrangement je sens que je vais m'attacher à cette petite c***e. Quand à l'autre... comment s'appelle-t-il déjà...Tomas! Merci Johanna c'est gentil de me rafraichir la mémoire... Oui et bien.. non il m'ennuie... un petit peu comme Johanna quand elle se contente de rester planté à coté de mon fauteuil au lieu de faire ce pourquoi je la paye...  
Concernant le rythme de publication... Johanna je ne parlais pas de faire le ménage, la tenue de soubrette c'est pour autre chose... en tant que fan de ta fic je te dirai que j'apprécierai deux postes par semaines mais en tant qu'auteur... fait à ton rythme, je m'en voudrai de te dégouter de l'écriture et que ça devienne une corvée pour toi... Corvée, Johanna, allez on s'active!  
Amelia... je me doutais un peu mais oui non c'est bien de faire un lien comme ça.  
Un chapitre très réussit, à croire que ça va devenir une habitude... oui très réussit contrairement à la prestation de Johanna...  
Enfin pour les interviews, vu que tu n'es pas motivée pour faire parler des muets, je t'envois volontiers Johanna qui est vraiment en dessous de tout aujourd'hui, je ré-embauche Finnick. Et si je peux te suggérer Clove, elle est si sympathique cette jeune fille, vraiment! Bon certes elle est parfois un peu... tranchante... mais on ne lui en voudra pas...  
Bonne soirée et... OH Johanna tu fais quoi là? Tu vas voir Lexi? Ah oui mais non tu fini d'abord ta prestation ici, je te paye pas pour aller répondre à des reviews moi! Johanna... repose cette béquille... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH

Bonsoir Lexi, c'est Johanna,  
Maitresse KatnissLJay qui n'est plus en état de taper quoi ou qui que ce soit te fais dire qu'elle est joignable en MP. Bonne soirée! Et pitié... sort moi de là!

* * *

_Quand est il de nous, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLJay arrive avec une béquilles, accompagnée par Effie*

-Et bien déjà... Merci pour le Remerciement!  
-Alors celle la Ljay c'est sans doutes la plus belle phrase que tu es dites... bravo!  
-Effie si c'est pour te foutre de ma gueule tu peux retourner régler tes pendules et faire des plannings... Donc oui déjà merci parce qu'en tant qu'auteure je sais à quelle point les reviews font plaisir mais je sais aussi, en tant que lectrice, qu'avoir un petit remerciement ça fait du bien.  
- Et sinon t'en a pas assez de dire "merci", à ce rythme là tu vas être en retard dans tes écrits!  
- Effie c'est TA review ou MA review?... j'ai une béquille et je n'hésiterai pas à m'en servir... t'as pas de la poudre à aller te mettre sur le visage? Un chapitre toujours aussi bien écrit par notre duo de choc, pourtant Dieu sait que le Peeniss post mockingjay ça n'est pas franchement mon truc.  
- LE PENIS!  
- Non Effie le Peeniss, la contraction de Peeta et Katniss...  
- Feignante...  
- Tu me fatigue... Bon les filles, je vais retourner à mes écrits avant d'assassiner Effie... Bravo à vous deux!

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là, Chapitre 10_

*KatnissLJay interromps sa partie de scrabble avec Finnick pour lire le chapitre*

-Alors Finnick, qu'est-ce que tu en pense?  
-Je ne suis pas dedans donc c'est nul, on reprend notre partie de... scrabble...?  
-Heureusement que tu es sexy parce que tu es vraiment nul niveau étude de texte...  
-Oui oui je sais, bon... on le continue ce poker?  
-C'est un scrabble Finnick, arrête avec tes conneries tu vas nous griller! Hum oui alors Estellech, ma petite auteure de guimauve préférée, oui je n'ai pas trouvé plus long en surnom!  
-Ca dégonfle...  
-Le ballon! Oui le ballon dont nous nous servons pour jouer au scrabble... je euh... Oui alors ta dispute est trés bien! C'est mignon, y'a pas de sang, pas de vomit pas de... Attends, mais qu'est-ce-que je fais là alors?  
-Le fait je tu préfère parler en MP avec elle plutôt que jouer avec moi aux echecs doit y être pour quelque choses...  
-Finnick! Scrabble, c'est du scrabble! Grrr... Ton chapitre est très bien même si tu m'horripile avec tes bisous sur la joue totalement frustrants!  
-Ça sent la fin de review...  
-Oui c'est bon j'arrive! C'est dingue, Finnick est un vrai fan de jokari...  
-Je croyais qu'on avait dit de dire que c'était du Scrabble!  
-Et merde... bon euh... on y va hein! On se voit aux soirées MP, Hiiiiii Finniiiiiiiick!

* * *

_TRANSLATE One upon a time by rachelcolleen1000, Chapitre 18_

*KatnissLJay déguste une soupe de racine du District 12 en compagnie de Gale*

-Alors Gale... nerveux?  
-Non mais, pfff, franchement, enceinte mais GRRRR  
-Ça on le sait depuis plusieurs chapitre...  
-Et elle se pointe dans MA chambre avec le batard de l'autre!  
-Et si on reviewait pour voir ce que ça fait?  
-Pff vas y reviews moi je vais allez tuer de l'écureuil...  
-Quel charmant caractère... Bon un chapitre encore bien... GALE FAIT ATTENTION!  
-Non mais t'as vu ce que tu me fais dans ta fic!  
-Gale dégage il y en a qui review ici! Bon, alors, un bon chapitre, la réaction de Gale et de la mère de Katniss ne m'ont pas surprise... Gale repose cet arc... Je me languis de voir où va arriver cette grossesse!  
-A un accouchement con**sse!  
-Oui mais non je ne sais pas... Enfin si je sais qu'en général à la fin on accouche... Ca te dirais pas d'arrêter de me jeter des pierres?  
-Je vais tellement te péter ta gueule si tu savais...  
-Bon Hime-Amande tu ne m'en veux pas, je vais partir me réfugier chez Peeta avant que Gale m'étripe sur place! A la prochaine!

*part en boitant sous les jets de pierres de Gale*

* * *

_Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark J'ai 16ans, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay est dans la cuisine avec Peeta, elle a interrompu la préparation du pain pour lire le chapitre avec lui*

-Alors Peeta? Un avis?  
-J'aime bien son pseudo!  
-On va aller loin dans l'analyse de texte je le sens...  
-Non mais c'est vrai!  
-Bon d'accord il a un pseudo cool, c'est un garçon en plus, choses de plus en plus rare par ici...  
*à part* -PeetaPower, moi de toi je ferais attention à elle... *A voix haute* Et c'est toi qui me parle de profondeur d'analyse de texte?  
-Oui bon bref passons. Un bon début dans l'ensemble, je n'imaginais pas sa mère aussi méchante.  
-Attends toi tu me fais la misère dans tes deux fics et tu ose venir critiquer ma mère?  
-C'est différent... Aussi qu'est-ce que t'es aller t'enticher d'une fille de la forêt qui s'épile pas!  
*Peeta menace KatnissLJay avec son rouleau à patisserie*  
-Allons Peeta... calme toi, Bon alors pour ce chapitre un bon début, j'attends de voir la suite pour te donner un avis plus approfondis!  
-Oui et vive le pain !  
-Oui et vive le... non mais sérieux c'est quoi cette connerie? Allez... à la prochaine !

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 1_

*katnissLJay entre dans la chambre et se jette sur le lit où se trouve un chapitre d'une fic de sa beta reader préférée*

-Psst, Finnick, Hey Finnick ça parle de toi!  
-Hello!  
-AAAAAAAAARGH mais mais mais mais tu n'es pas Finnick!  
-Quel sens de l'observation.  
-Très drôle... Cato qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? Dans MON lit?  
-Je remplace Finnick le temps que Writings of Rawrs s'occupe de lui.  
-Super... on peut pas dire que je gagne au change...  
-Allons admire moi ces superbes abdos...  
-Oui oui magnifiques, bon... WoR tu m'as un peux voler Finnick là mais... vu que ce début est plus que prometteur je ne vais pas trop t'en vouloir! Et toi Cato... va dormir sur le canapé! Je suis pas encore assez bourrée pour te confondre avec Finnick et te tolérer à coté de moi!

* * *

_Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark J'ai 16ans, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay débarque dans la chambre de Peeta, rappelons qu'elle vit dans une grande maison avec tous les personnages d'Hunger Games*

-T'as de la place dans ton lit?  
-Oui, hélas... Mais t'as pas une chambre à toi? Et tu fais quoi totalement trempée?  
-Oooh doucement l'interrogatoire! Oui j'ai une chambre à moi mais malgrès mes 1,2 grammes d'alcool dans le sang je ne peux pas encore tolérer le concept de dormir avec Cato qui remplace Finnick... Et pour la robe trempée c'est parce que je voulais faire de la barque mais cette conne était au milieu de la rivière... enfin bref, tu lis quoi?  
-Et bien la fic de PeetaPower qui porte sur moi *sourire éclatant remplis de fierté*  
-Donne!  
-D'accord mais tu es gentilles tu ne vomis pas dessus s'il te plait...  
-Mais oui...mmh voyons voir... Mmmh sa parle de ton posterieur, fait moi admirer ça!  
- *à part* Elle va me violer... tu m'as mit dans la merde! Attend qu'elle lise le chapitre sur mon... enfin mon... bref t'as compris!*  
- Ooooh Peeta tu n'as pas d'aigle royal, je suis super déçue!  
- Au lieu de commenter chaque parcelle de mon anatomie tu devrais commenter le chapitre.  
- Certes, PeetaPower on sent une prise de confiance, j'aime ce chapitre somme toute simple mais relativement drôle. Il permet de rentrer dans une intimité très rarement abordée sur Peeta, j'avais l'impression d'être dans la salle de bain avec lui.  
- Je suis foutu...  
- Mais non! Allez vient dormir, tu vas découvrir la joie de dormir à coté de quelqu'un qui s'épile... Au fait je dors nue!  
- La nuit va être longue...

* * *

_Les Oubliés de Panem, Chapitre 4_

*KatnissLJay est dans la cuisine, armée de couteaux pour préparer un ragoût d'agneau aux pruneaux.*

Merci pour le pain Peeta, oui oui mon corps a éliminé tout l'alcool de mon sang je te remercie de t'en inquiéter dans ma reviews... oui c'est ça dégage. Bonjour Lexi, ah encore et toujours un chapitre super bien écrit et... Oui quoi? Qu'est-ce que tu veux Haymitch? Non je ne mettrais pas d'alcool dans le plat j'ai eut ma dose hier! Oui va dehors dans le jardin y'a le bac à vomi. Oui comme je le disais avant d'être interrompue, ton chapitre est très clair contrairement à ceux d'autres fic qu'on ne citera pas, pas besoin d'explication de texte, non mais vous en avez pas marre de m'interrompre? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe Cato? T'as découvert que la nourriture que tu ingurgite n'apparait pas comme pas magie? Quoi ma nuit avec Peeta? Oui oui très érotique je lui ait vomi dessus trois fois et ce débile a pas pensé à le récupérer pour arroser mes textes. Au lieu de rire regarde! Y'a un enfant innocent à tuer là-bas, vas-y vite! Alors pour ta fic ma chère petite Lexi que j'adore... Merde Katniss qu'est-ce que tu fou ici? Arrête de pleurer je comprends rien... oui... non... il le fallait dans mon histoire ça va hein! Mais arrête de crier, va donc dans l'armoire à pharmacie prendre du lexomil, oui c'est ça tu vas te suicider, moi de toi j'avalerai une plaquette de doliprane ça tue plus vite, si si je t'assure... Lexi j'aime beaucoup les descriptions de tes deux personnages, le fait que les parents soient en mer ajoute au coté dramatique et Calypso qui doûte de son physique... je me demande comment elle va réagir face à Finnick! Oui Finnick on parle de toi, c'est quoi ce truc là? Un...calçon? Mais non! Je croyais avoir été assez clair au sujet des sous-vêtement te concernant, ça n'existe pas! Oui va t'allonger nu sur la table de billard je t'en prix pendant que moi je me bas pour faire la cuisine et pour répondre à Lexi! Désolée Lexi ils arrêtent pas de m'interrompre... Pour le petit Tevia j'ai eu beaucoup de peine, vraiment je ne comprends pas qu... JE NE COMPREND PAS QU'ON ENTRE DANS CETTE REVIEW COMME DANS UN MOULIN QU'EST-CE-QUE TU VEUX GALE? Quoi tu m'apporte des baies? Tu te fou de moi ou quoi c'est du sureau mortel! T'as confondu avec des pruneaux? Biensûr, dit plutôt que tu m'en veux à mort pour le dernier chapitre de ma fic... oui oui c'est ça... soit gentil repose se couteau et va voir si la maniaco-dépressive s'est suicider avec des laxatifs. Oui je disais que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi personne ne s'était porté volontaire pour se pauvre garçon, c'est étrange venant d'un district avec des ... On mange dans une heure si vous arretez de m'interrompre les gars! Cassez-vous! Oui bon bref... au final pour Finnick aussi il n'y avait pas eut de volontaire donc ton chapitre est très bien! Oui Finnick on parle de toi... va t'allonger nu dans mon lit si tu ne sais pas quoi faire... Au prochain chapitre ma petite Lexi! Marvel arrête de lécher la cuillère du ragoût c'est dégueulasse!

* * *

_A Bright Future, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay arrive en larme dans la chambre à Acciolexi... oui j'ai décidé qu'on habitait ensemble dans cette maison de fous!*

Pourquoiiiiii? Pourquoi un happy end? Pourquoiiiii? Catooooooo vient voir elle a fait un happy end avec la folle et toi! Oh salut Clove... la folle? euh je voulais dire la Nolle... c'est un surnom affectueux qui vient de du... range tes couteaux s'il te plait... Lexi mais mais mais pourquoi ils finissent bien? Pourquoi y'a pas de vomi? Quoi? Que je ferme ma gueule? Cato toi qui trouve un truc super bien écris ça m'étonne... en même temps t'es le héros donc bon... Oui je le trouve super cet OS! Ca mériterait un prix d'ailleurs *clin d'oeil appuyé*. Lexi... dit à Clove de ranger ses couteaux parce que là je suis pas super tranquille...

* * *

_Moment aigres doux, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay entre dans la chambre de WoR qui vit elle aussi dans la grande maison de fous*

Non mais vous avez décidez de tous me rendre folle? Entre Lexi qui me fait un Happy end avec Cato et Clove, la terre entière qui entre dans ma review et ma cuisine et la c'est quoi se bisous? Non mais tu t'es prise pour Estellech à me faire de la guimauve? Quoi Finnick?... oui on le sait ça parle de toi... Oui tu peux t'allonger nu sur le tapis... c'est dingue cette lubie de vouloir s'allonger nu partout! Heureusement que le chapitre est super bien écrit sinon tu te serais ramasser l'Hommage au chapitre où on a envie de tuer l'auteure... Bon je vais me faire vomir vu que ma livraison ne se décide pas à arriver...

Vous ne croyez pas en moi ? Moi, si , Chapitre 1 *KatnissLJay entre dans la pièce*

Bon j'espère que mes autres personnages vont me foutre la paix parce que là... Oups pardon je suis dans un reviews. Bonjour Seelight, je me présente LJay auteure de deux fanfictions, de reviews épiquement pas épiques et un peu fatiguée par ses personnages . Cato... referme vite cette porte avant de t'en manger une! Non mais... tu la referme mais avec toi de l'autre coté! Au secours... Oui donc je disais... Oui ce premier chapitre quelque peu bref, je ne t'en tiendrai pas rigueur, me laisse interrogative sur un point... De quel district vient Valentine?  
Sinon je trouve l'idée d'exploiter une édition d'expiation excellente d'autant plus que celle-ci était vraiment cruelle, comment choisir qui on va envoyer à la mort? Glimmer si tu te casse pas immédiatement de cette pièce c'est toi que je vais envoyer à la mort! ... Bon je vais te laisser avant de commettre un meurtre... On se voit au prochain chapitre!

* * *

_TRANSLATE Once upon a time by rachelcolleen1000, Chapitre 19_

*KatnissLJay entre dans la chambre d'Hime-Amande... ça fait que la troisième fois aujourd'hui qu'elle rentre dans une chambre*

ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Non mais, mais, mais, toi aussi tu veux me tuer? Comme les trois autres folles qui bouffent leur guimauve dans la cuisine? Pourquoi tu me fais ça... Je vais aller rejoindre Katniss et me suicider avec de l'aspirine... Il est bien traduit hein mais... au secours... il est où le rated M? NON FINNICK ON PARLE PAS DE TOI ARRETE DE TRAINER TA QUEUE PARTOUT DANS CETTE MAISON! Cette maison va vraiment me rendre folle...

* * *

_**La suite dans une dizaine de mes reviews** _


	2. Concombres

**_Bonjour cher(e)s voisin(e)s et colocataires !_**

**_Mon Dieu mais quelle surprise ! Et je vous jure c'est juste DINGUE !_**

**_Je vais faire des réponses aux reviews des reviews sur mes reviews… WOW ! C'est cosmique !_**

**_Seelight : Et bien je te remercie pour ce compliment :)_**

**_PeetaPower : Oui tu as trouvé le mot juste !_**

**_Anonymette : Mais non tu n'es pas trop collante, on t'aime nous !_**

**_WoR : OUI je l'ai fais ! Mmmh Finnick malade…_**

**_Estellech : Oui je sais, je m'aime… *BAM*_**

**_MarineFelton : Je suis ravie de te faire rire et de faire découvrir des fics !_**

**_Si vous aimez cet humour je vous invite à découvrir « La Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs » que je coécris avec WoR._**

**_Allez, vous prendrez bien une tasse de thé ?_**

* * *

_Vous ne croyez pas en moi ? Moi, si, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLjay arrive dans la salle de bain recouverte de taches rouges, Enobaria la dévisage*

-Je le savais que tu allais craquer! Alors, c'est le débile qui passe son temps à faire du pain ou l'ivrogne que t'as dégommé?  
-Enfaite c'est une brique de coulis de tomate...  
-Oh...  
-Ne soit pas si déçue! C'est quoi que tu lis là?  
-Une histoire de blondasse qui part à la première expiation...  
-Tu as vraiment un problème avec les blondes du district 1... donne moi ça c'est l'histoire de Seelight.  
-T'en pense quoi? Moi je trouve l'héroïne franchement ...  
-Franchement?  
-C*nne...  
-Etrangement ça ne m'étonne pas! Moi je suis contente d'apprendre à mieux la connaitre, si elle meurt pas elle viendra vivre avec nous.  
-JAMAIS!  
-Ca va je plaisante... Les chapitres sont un peu court je reste sur ma faim... C'est vraiment dommage parce que j'aime bien cette fic moi...  
-T'as jamais eut de goût!  
-Oh sourire d'enfer, tu vas te calmer sinon ça sera toi ma victime! D'ailleurs Seelight si tu as envie d'en savoir plus sur notre vie, vient donc faire un tour dans La maison qui rend fou!

* * *

_Et la magie existait ?, Chapitre 11_

*KatnissLJay boude dans la piscine, oui c'est plus original que la chambre*

Déjà j'arrive pas à croire qu'en habitant ensemble dans la maison qui rend fou j'ai put manqué la parution du chapitre! Marvel arrête de m'éclabousser je vais te noyer! C'est vraiment très très bien écrit, Glimmer tu vas pas t'y mettre aussi! Vous êtes pas conçus avec des cerveaux dans votre district ou quoi? Roh! Toi non plus tu n'as pas reçu la livraison de sang à ce que je vois, ils sont pénibles les fournisseurs quand même... Un peu pénible comme les deux débiles du un! Grrrr

* * *

_Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark J'ai 16ans, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLJay déboule dans la chambre de PeetaPower, oui je sais que c'est la quatrième fois mais ils vivent dans leurs chambres ces geeks!*

Alors tu t'en vas? Tu m'embarque même pas avec toi? Ah bah bravo... Non Gloss il ne te prends pas avec lui... Cashemere non plus... Et vous êtes sérieux là à pas me laisser faire mes reviews tranquille? Un long chapitre qui est très bien comme il est... Glimmer va trainer tes boucles blondes ailleurs on est occupé! C'est impressionnant de voir à quel point ton style s'améliore au file des chapitres et je... Marvel c'est fou normalement on se voit jamais et aujourd'hui tu me poursuis. Je trouve Peeta vraiment très bien, un vrai mec selon moi! Tu m'excuse je vais allez à la cave toute noire pleine d'araignée et de fantômes où les dingues de cette maison me foutront la paix!

* * *

_Qu'en est il de nous ? , Chapitre 4_

*KatnissLJay est à la cave de la maison qui rend fou pour ne plus subir ces colocataires*

-Ah... du calme... enfin... Alors les filles, 19 chapitres ça carbure! A nouveau félicitation pour ce petit bijoux ... Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bruit... AAAAAAAAAAAAH!  
- AAAAAAAAAH, Mais t'es folle de crier comme ça!  
- Excuse moi je trouve un ivrogne dans ma cave alors je cris...  
- Tu m'as réveille...  
- Il faut bien sinon tu comate en permanence!  
- Et si tu reviewé sans te soucier de moi hein?  
- Ca risque d'être compliqué là... Haymitch, sérieux, tu sens... tu sens la mutation foireuse faut faire un truc là!  
- Reviews! Elles s'en foutent les filles de mon hygiène!  
-Je crois pas non, vu le chapitre...  
- Oui bon ça va j'ai eut ma dose...  
- Certes, alors les filles un chapitre trop mignon à croire que c'est la journée! Je ne vous en veux pas hein, de toute façon vous savez très bien quel passage je redoute un peu.  
- Ah bon toi maintenant tu redoute des passages?  
- Enfin là c'est surtout ton odeur que je redoute... Je me languis de voir la suite, Peeta sera-t-il encore là à son reveil? Mystère... Bon haymitch à la douche!  
- Non, y'a toujours du monde en plus...  
- Tu te fou de moi ou quoi on a vingt salle de bain dans cette maison!  
- Biensûr, il a fallu que vous achetiez la maison Winchester! Entre les escaliers qui vont nul par, les portes trop petites et les salles de bains avec les douches menaçantes on s'en sort plus ici!  
- Help...

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là, Chapitre 11_

*KatnissLJay danse en sautant sur le lit de WoR avec cette dernière, les bouteilles de Cacolac jonchent le sol*

-C'est la danse des canards qui en sortant de la marre...  
-Attend LJay, regarde un chapitre d'Estelle!  
-Coin coin coin coin  
-OH! Tu m'écoutes?  
-Bien-sûr que non!  
*WoR jette son oreiller à la tête de LJay*  
-Elle attend ton avis là!  
-Bah quoi il est super son chapitre, comme ça fic!  
-Tu as bien conscience que niveau analyse de texte tu es du niveau de Finnick et de Peeta?  
-Ca va, ca va... Non tu ne mords pas mon auteure de guimauve préférée! Je pense que beaucoup de gens sont en vacances. Ton chapitre est super, si j'avais put j'aurai tenu la main à Madge pendant le bain de sang. On est tellement prit dans l'action que l'absence de Gale passe inaperçu! Hey WoR me siffle pas toutes mes bouteilles!  
-Chocolat!  
-Ouai Chocolat... Tu viens avec nous Estelle? C'est la danse des canards qui en sortant de la marre font  
-COIN COIN COIN !

* * *

_L'Escorte et le Mentor, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLjay est au fond de son lit avec lampe de mineur pour lire les chapitres de fanfics... oui je lis sur parchemin!*

Mon Dieu Lexi... Comment veux-tu que je les regarde en face demain matin au petit-déjeuner? Enfin c'est suffisamment bien écrit pour que j'aime bien Haymitch, ce qui relève de l'exploit!. Et si j'allais dormir? Seule... Dans mon grand lit... Finnick... Mais pourquoi il apparait pas tout nu quand on en a VRAIMENT besoin?

* * *

_Vous ne croyez pas en moi ? Moi, si, Chapitre 4_

*KatnissLJay remue doucement le sucre tombé au fond de sa tasse de thé en jetant des regards noirs à Effie et Haymitch*

-Et bien tu en fais une tête!  
-A ta place je la ramènerai pas Effie...  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-Lexi a dit à tout le monde ce que vous faisiez la nuit! Non mais vous avez pas honte!  
-Et euuuuuuuuuuuuuh  
-Toi l'ivrogne tu te tais! Mince Effie comment tu peux faire ça avec... ça?  
-Tu as pas une review à faire?  
-Oui c'est ça trouve toi des excuses... Bonjour Seelight, amie auteure qui a la chance de ne pas devoir subir le post coïte de deux débris au petit dej... AIE! Effie ton talon dans ma jambe ça fait mal!  
-Un talon? Quel talon?  
-Mauvaise foi girl... Bon oui alors ce chapitre, bien plus agréable à lire que de penser à... ça... Hum la longueur est plus conséquente c'est appréciable! J'adore ta chanson, l'interview aussi, bravo à toi de t'être rappeler qu'à l'époque ce n'était pas notre Caesar! Je commence à m'attacher à Valentine... CATO TOUCHE A CES COOKIES SI TU VEUX MOURIR! Bon sur ce... Chères débris sexuellement actif, cher gros porc qui fait que bouffer... mes cookies et moi allons poursuivre l'histoire d'Esther Snow!

* * *

_Quelques mots peuvent changer l'histoire, Chapitre 22_

*katnissLJay déguste ses cookies tout en lisant ce nouveau chapitre*

Aaaah enfin une publication! Je me languissais de te revoir publier, en plus tu nous gatte avec un long chapitre! Cato qu'est-ce que tu veux? NON c'est MES cookies! Si tu en veux tu n'as qu'à t'en faire, la boite de la cuisine ne se remplie pas par magie! Oui alors je disais pour ce chapitre, je déteste de plus en plus la mère à Peeta... Excuse moi un instant... Cato la farine et le sucre sont dans le placard au dessus du plan de travail... Oui et je me demande si il est vraiment chassé de chez lui ou si c'est provisoire... Cato je peux savoir pourquoi tu ramène tout ça dans ma chambre? Pour que je... Cuisine! Non mais t'es pas bien je travail moi là! Et puis tu compte me faire des cookies à quoi avec ta moutarde et tes lardons? ... Je me languis de voir ton prochain chapitre, prends ton temps pour écrire et... passe faire un tour à la Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs *clin d'oeil*. Sinon tu ne voudrai pas adopter Cato? ... Non Cato on ne met pas du sang dans des cookies!

* * *

_Mange, Cours, Aime, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay découvre la nouvelle fic de Roman2005 en regardant avec effarement Cato déguster ses cookies à la moutarde et aux lardons*

-Cato... t'es vraiment plus dégueux que moi...  
-Bah quoi? Dans sa fic je suis un grand sportif, alors il me faut de l'énergie!  
-Oui bah c'est vraiment que dans sa fic parce que là...  
-Moi je l'adore sa fic, en plus je suis le héros! *Sourire fière plein de lardons*  
-Oh mais moi aussi je l'aime sa fic, ça change tellement de ce qu'on voit habituellement! En plus je lis déjà Extrêmes Amériques. Et puis je suis une brêle en athlétisme... un peu comme toi... je vais pouvoir me cultiver!  
-Donc on va la suivre?  
-Oui on va la suivre, j'espère juste que Katniss ne vas pas rester avec Peeta...  
-Cool! Hey tu veux un cookies?  
-Euh... non merci...

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLJay remplis la citerne de vomi*

- Oui vas-y charge, y'a de la place encore, ouai il faudra faire celle de sang après!  
- Tiens LJay un nouveau chapitre de la vie de Finnick  
- CHUT parle pas si fort sinon il va apparaitre tout nu!  
- Ah oui c'est vrai... Comment tu fais pour supporter l'odeur?  
- L'habitude... Merci Clove je te laisse rentrer... sauf si tu veux vomir fait le dans la citerne!  
- Non non ça va!  
*Clove part en courant, trés vite, très loin!*  
- Alors voyons voir... TROP DE VOMI? Mais il n'y a jamais assez de vomi! M'enfin... et oui Beta-read ça se dit dans la maison qui rend fou! Pour ton chapitre elle me plait pas trop l'autre fille là, non mais pour qui elle se prends à pas rigoler aux blagues de Finnick?  
- On parle de... BEUUUUUUUUUUUURGH  
- Dans la citerne, vomi dans la citerne!  
- Je vais retourner me coucher...  
- Oui va donc! Moi je me languis de voir la suite de cette fic! Et puis je me languis de poursuivre ma co-écriture avec toi! C'est bon tu peux passer au sang!  
- OUAIIIII !  
- AH NON! Qui a oublié d'enfermer Cato?

* * *

_**La suite dans 10 de mes reviews... Merci encore ;-)**_


	3. Yaourts

**_Bonsoir cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices,_**

**_Merci encore une fois de reviewer mes reviews !_**

**_J'ai une question a poser à mes collocataires de la maison qui rend fous… Les filles (oui PeetaPower ton avis ne compte pas tu es un mec… non ne cherche pas la logique)… Oui donc je disais, les filles ! Il y a une auteure qui attend sur le pas de porte de la maison et qui voudrait savoir si on a une chambre de libre… Votre avis ? Je vous attends en MP ! (oui publier un chapitre de fic est tellement plus simple que d'envoyer des MP à tout le monde !)_**

**_Tout de suite passons aux reviews où… j'ai tendance à laisser trainer des indices sur mes futures écritures !_**

* * *

_Les oubliés de Panem, Chapitre 5_

*KatnissLJay est en larme dans sa chambre*

Bonjour Lexi *se mouche bruyamment*. Cashemere t'es idiote, tu es partie à Monaco avec PeetaPower rappelle toi... Alors... *renifle* ton chapitre... mon dieu c'est si dur... Non Finnick je ne parlais pas de toi, oust! Oui alors ton chapitre est vraiment bien parce que *renifle* parce qu'il montre une vie que je ne n'imaginais pas comme ça dans ce district. *Pleure* Non vraiment c'est génial et puis... *se mouche* j'étais vraiment curieuse de découvrir la vie de la renarde... *s'essuis les yeux*... Mason me fait peur...*Renifle*... Bon Tresh tu crois pas que c'est suffisamment horrible pour moi d'écrire Neige Ensanglantée? Il faut en plus que tu vienne couper les oignons dans ma chambre? ... *pleure*... maison de fou...

* * *

_Des vacances inoubliables, Chapitre 12_

*KatnissLJay et Glimmer se dispute à propos de Burberry le bébé chinchilla chocolat dans l'une des 146 chambres de la maison*

-Glimmer! Ce n'est pas un accessoire de mode tu ne peux pas le balader dans ton sac!  
- Mais regarde comme il est trop choupinou avec ses grandes oreilles!  
-Oui mais c'est un bébé alors tu le rend à sa mère tout de suite!  
-Pfff, et tu lis quoi là?  
-Je lis le chapitre que Mademoiselle Felton s'est enfin décidé à sortir!  
*Glimmer sautille partout*  
-Hiiiiiiiiii montre moi! Je veux voir si j'ai gagné! Hiiii... Oh... Pfff ce chapitre est nul! En plus y'a Peeta et katniss qui font des cochonneries!  
-Raison de plus pour que je l'adore *niark niark niark*  
-Bon et bien moi je vais partir faire du shopping avec un peu plus que 40$...  
-REPOSE BURBERRY TOUT DE SUITE!  
-Ça va, çà va...  
-Hey regarde! C'est super elle recommande ma fic!  
-Laquelle?  
-Entre une Utopie et une Réalité.  
-Pff c'est nul je suis morte dedans! En plus elle est en pause pour longtemps encore!  
-Non non le prochain chapitre sera publié Mercredi 8 Août... (attention c'est un exclue ça!)  
-Oui bref ce dernier chapitre me déçois!  
-Non n'écoute pas l'autre greluche, ton dernier chapitre est super en plus Madge m'a fait mourir de rire dans sa twingo! J'espère te retrouver bientôt dans une autre fic et surtout à la cérémonie des geais moqueurs!  
-Oui c'est ça ciao... Allez mon petit Burberry..  
-Grrrrrrrr

* * *

_Survivre : 35__e__ Jeux de la Faim, Chapitre 30_

*KatnissLJay rentre de chez le fournisseur de rats congelés et d'insectes. Au passage elle au passage elle s'est arrêtée chez un marchand de légumes*

Tiens, voilà pour toi!  
*LJay renverse une caisse de poivrons sur la tête à WoR*  
Merci pour ta super pub sur mes fics mais là tu as abusé! Si tu me cherche je boude à coté de la citerne de vomi! Grrrrrrr En plus que c'est super bien écrit ... gnnnn

* * *

_Qu'en est-il de nous ?, Chapitre 5_

*KatnissLJay est dans la pièce aux reptiles de la maison qui rend fou entrain de nourrir ses charmants animaux de compagnie.*

Ah un chapitre posté rapidement ça me fait plaisir! ... Cato dégage c'est du sang de rat, tu vas pas me dire que l'odeur t'attire ! Bon un bon chapitre, les sentiments se réveille, le passage sur les oies m'a fait mourir de rire... Cato arrête de vouloir te battre avec l'iguane! Mais non il te regarde pas de haut, c'est ça tête normal ça! Pfff... Oui je me pause une question... dans toutes ces affaires... il y a les antidépresseurs? Cato lâche ce boa!

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 4_

*KatnissLJay hurle depuis la citerne de vomi*

OUI! J'avais arrêté de bouder mais tu as décider d'encore venir m'embêter! C'est pas gentil! Et sinon Finnick... OUI ON PARLE DE TOI! Sinon le garçon tout nu dont on ne doit pas prononcer le nom... Il va avoir un truc avec sa partenaire ou... Finnick mais enfin arrête de te frotter comme ça a l'arbre c'est crade! Bref il avait l'air majestueux... pas comme là maintenant...

* * *

_Laisse moi entrer, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay est encore dans la chambre de WoR, elles font vraiment des trucs pas nets toutes les deux. Pour une raisons qui leurs échappent, Peeta est ici aussi*

-Tu lis encore LJay? T'en a pas marre de faire ça toute la journée?  
-Je ne sais pas Peeta... tu n'en a pas marre de faire du pain tout le temps?  
-Non mais tu lis, tu écris, tu lis et puis... tu écris..  
-Et alors? Toi tu pétri, tu cuit, tu pétri...  
-Oui bon ça va je vais me la fermer... ça te dirais pas de reviewer?  
-Mais je veux bien reviewer, c'est toi qui commence à m'emboucaner! Alors Cha9512,je découvres tes fanfictions, je ne suis pas déçue rassure toi... Peeta tu es un gros enfoiré, je ne te félicite pas!  
-Bah quoi ? Elle est mignonne Delly...  
-Merci pour notre suicidaire nationale... alias Katniss!  
-Ça va, une personne de plus ou de moins qui lui fait la misère...  
-Bon... On se retrouve au prochain chapitre? Moi je vais continuer de lire!  
-Et moi je vais faire du pain!

* * *

_Leur histoire ne fait que commencer, Chapitre 26_

*KatnissLJay se lève à peine, elle descend à la cuisine où Effie prends son thé*

-Bonjour LJay  
-Mmmh...  
-De mauvaise humeur?  
-Mmmmh  
-Hey si tu communique comme un ours cette reviews ne va pas bien se passer...  
-Mmmh...  
-Tu va te noyer dans ton café  
-Mmmmh...  
-Bon qu'est-ce que tu as?  
-Ce que j'ai? C'est que t'as pas put te retenir!  
-De?  
-J'ai lu la fic de Cha9512, ça fait deux fois en deux jours Effie!  
-Je vois pas de quoi tu parle  
-Oh si tu vois très bien de quoi je parle! M'enfin un vieux machin emplumé comme toi CA N'A PAS DE RELATIONS SEXUELLES!  
-Je suis une adulte responsable et...  
-Et niah niah niah... Ca te dérangerai de me laisser fantasmer tranquillement sur Esther Snow plutôt que m'imposer vos immondices sous le nez?  
-Prends toi en à Cha9512...  
-Non, non, non, non, trop facile, trop simple, trop rapide, pas assez cruel!  
-Et si tu reviewé? On fait un peu le squatte là...  
-Non mais Cha9512 écrit super bien, son histoire est supers, en plus elle publie souvant c'est fantastique! Mais TOI, toi... tu... pfff... tu sais quoi? Je vais retourner écrire sur Esther Snow, et peut-être même que pour allez mieux que je lui arracher ses fringues dans se chapitre.  
*KatnissLJay quitte la cuisine*  
-Oui tu as raison, vas-y ... perverse...  
-J'AI ENTENDU!

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 5_

*KatnissLJay esseye de dessiner Esther Snow mais... on dirait des stickman d'un gamin de deux ans. Donc elle abandonne pour lire la fic de WoR*

Alalala il est trop sûr de lui le garçon tout nu dont il ne faut pas prononcer le nom... *jette des regards à gauche et à droite* CA MARCHE! Enfin heureusement à la fin on sait qu'il gagne! Et sinon il va se passer des trucs un peu avec des filles ou quoi? ... Oui désolée je suis frustrée de ne pas avoir Esther à la maison ça me rends tendue au sujet des lemons...

* * *

_Laisse moi entrer, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay est noyée dans ses livres, ses manuscrits et ses notes*

-Ça sera en trois parties... OH! Bonjour Cha! Je ne t'avais pas vu  
-Faut quand même être conne pour pas voir que t'es dans la review d'une fic...  
-Merci Clove... tu es toujours aussi agréable...  
-Je t'en pris... qu'est-ce-que tu fais?  
-Là? Je review...  
-Non mais tu écris quoi?  
-AH! Secret défense!  
-M'en fou je le lirais pendant que tu couchera avec Fin...  
-CHUT! Ne prononce pas son nom sinon il va débarquer tout nu!  
-... Tu review?  
-Oui, alors Cha, un bon chapitre quoi que un poil court... mais si tu met à jour souvent ça compensera :).  
-C'est fou ce que tu analyse bien les textes...  
-Attend j'y viens! Une intervention de Haymitch intéressante, un Peeta qui pour l'instant agit "normalement", oui je trouve que c'est normal qu'il n'aille pas avec l'autre folle de Katniss, ce n'est qu'un avis personnel... Après au niveau de la présentation il serait agréable pour mes yeux de vieille  
-Ouai la vieille bique...  
-Clove... quand on est morte on ne se la ramène pas! Oui donc pour mes yeux de vieille de 21ans... il serait très agréable que tes dialogues soit "différenciés" du textes ainsi que tes NdA... après c'est une suggestion hein! Bon... je retourne à mon écriture! Clove arrête avec tes couteaux!

* * *

**_A bientôt et n'oubliez pas... si vous en voulez d'autres il faut publier!_**


	4. Gel douche

**_Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices fidèles au rendez-vous !_**

**_Et bien que de textes postés, que de reviews… D'ailleurs je tiens à accueillir chaleureusement Ocyne, nouvelle auteure sur notre fandom ! N'hésitez pas à aller lire sa fic, ça vaut le détour._**

**_Une fois encore vous m'avez reviewé mes reviews et je trouve ça toujours aussi formidables ! Serai-je un précurseur ? Une lanceuse de tendances ? Je dois admettre que l'idée me parait cool mais je ne peux pas m'auto-affublés de tels hommages…_**

**_Allons Estelle, je ne suis pas la reine de la maison, si c'était le cas je ne ferai pas le cuisine pour vingt personne !_**

**_WoR j'ai récupéré Finnick, mais en échange tu prends Cato !_**

**_Bon… on passe au chapitre ? Enfin… aux reviews !_**

* * *

_Leur histoire ne fait que commencer, Chapitre 27_

*KatnissLJay se débat encore et toujours avec la fin de Neige Ensanglantée et on ne peut pas dire que que Finnick et Marvel l'aide beaucoup*

-Ah! Merci pour la prise en compte de mon petit commentaire sur la différentiation du dialogue et tout!  
-Oui oui super, bon la review est finie! Moi je veux qu'Esther gagne!  
-Non Finnick! C'est Nate qui va gagner, pas vrai LJay?  
-Euh... Un chapitre très sympa avec un peu de lime! Ça fait toujours plaisir!  
-Non mais t'es sérieuse à continuer ta reviews? Moi je veux savoir la fin de Neige Ensanglantée!  
-Marvel je ne te dirais rien c'est un secret! Même WoR ne connait pas la fin! Bon vous me pourrissez ma review là!  
-Moi je me languis de lire Delirium...  
-Ça ne m'étonne pas Finnick! Cha c'est bien mais je pense que tu devrais prendre un(e) Beta-reader! Il reste quelques petits oublies de mots et fautes de frappe...  
-T'es pas cool à lui dire qu'elle fait des fautes!  
-Finnick je lui donne juste un conseil pour rendre sa fic encore meilleure!  
-Hin hin hin  
-Attend, Marvel a fait "hin hin hin", ça c'est pas bon ! MARVEL JE T'INTERDIS DE LIRE CE FICHIER SUR LEQUEL IL Y A ECRIT "INTERDIT DE LIRE CE FICHIER" !

* * *

_Tes mains sont froides, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay après avoir prit une tartine de saumon fumé avec de la confiture de fraise et du gruyère en guise de petit déjeuner, persiste à se prendre la tête sur les deux derniers chapitres de Neige Ensanglantée... quand tout à coup...*

-YES! Regarde! Elle a publiée!  
-Y'a du lemon?  
-Non Finnick pas de lemon...  
-Ok je peux me recoucher alors!  
-Hey! T'avais promis de me tenir compagnie!  
-Bon bon... lit moi ça...  
-Alors c'est l'histoire de Josh et Jen...  
-Je connais pas!  
-Rah mais c'est les acteurs qui joue dans le film!  
-ON A FAIT UN FILM SUR NOUS?  
*Finnick se précipite tout nu hors de la chambre en criant*  
-HEY LES GARS ON A FAIT UN FILM SUR NOUS, ON EST CELEBRES!  
-Bon... attendons qu'il ait fini son petit tour... Ma petite Mademoiselle Felton je suis tellement ravis que tu es publiée cette OS si original! Je pense que tu devrais l'inscrire à l'Hommage au one shot auquel il manque deux ou trois chapitres et à l'Hommage à la fic au titre le plus improbable...  
-LJay, hey LJay qui est-ce qui me joue?  
-Bah écoute Finnick les rôles de sont pas officiel pour le deux mais... je crois que c'est lui, Sam Claflin  
-Il est moche! Il rend vraiment pas hommage à ma beauté!  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire...  
-LJaY tu voudra nous montrer le film?  
-Oui après... là j'essaye de reviewer et d'écrire!  
-Oh oui, excuse moi *Finnick embrasse KatnissLJay dans le cou*  
-Non, non je travail là oh!  
-Hier tu as aimé pourtant...mmmh coquine  
-Hier tu m'as bien inspiré pour mon lemon oui... bon... je peux...  
-Vas-y je t'en pris... plus vite tu review, plus vite tu écris et plus vite tu écris plus vite on regarde le film et plus vite on regarde le film plus vite on...  
-CHUUUUUUT! Alors cette OS, déjà il pourrait devenir une fic! Vraiment c'est très bien écrit, les personnages sont mignons, on sent bien la complicité en Jen et Josh, pour une première francophone je dois te dire que je suis très impressionnée. Moi qui ait une sainte horreur de la guimauve là ça m'a plu! Il faut vraiment croire en toi parce que tu écris vraiment très bien, on ne devinerai pas ton âge au travers de tes fics, il faut continuer!  
-Bon tu as fini la sainte protectrice des auteurs?  
-Oui oui je me remets à ma fic...  
-Oui d'ailleurs... sa fini comment...  
-Bien tenté Finnick... mais tu le saura Dimanche soir! Comme tout le monde!  
-NON! C'est pas vrai, WoR elle connait la fin aujourd'hui!  
-Oui mais WoR ne couche pas avec moi... Elle me corrige! Allez, au boulot!

* * *

_Une autre fin, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay tourne en rond dans sa chambre, incapable de poursuivre N.E... une fanfiction sauvage apparait!*

-Ouai! Du vomi, du sang et des insultes!  
*Marvel passe devant l'entrée de la chambre*  
-J'espère que tu tape ta fic et pas une review là!  
-Oui oui je tape ma fic, écoute : "Dans l'arène faut-il s'abandonner à un autre ? Faut-il avoir confiance en ceux qui y sont avec vous ? Non ! Je m'empare alors d'un de mes couteaux gardés en bandoulière, je l'embrasse, il ne s'agirait pas de le perturber. Je lève la tête et d'un geste la lame atteint sa cible, pile entre les deux yeux." Tu vois que j'écris!  
-Et... qui va gagner?  
*LJay envoie un oreiller sur Marvel*  
-Dégage! Bon Hime... ma chère collocataire qui a visiblement trouvé la citerne de vomi... Bravo! Ta fic me fais du bien...  
-Hey salut LJay... je passais par là par hasard et...  
-Qu'est-ce que tu veux Tresh?  
-Et bien je me demander... TU N'ECRIS PAS N.E! TU ECRIS UNE REVIEWS! LES GARS ELLE ECRIT PAS LA FIN!  
-CHUT! Tais-toi, je vais m'y mettre à fond après manger!  
-Mais oui...  
-Allez laisse moi tranquille sinon je ne vais jamais m'en sortir!  
-Bon bon... y'a interêt que ça soit publié Dimanche!  
-Mais oui, de la confiance un peu! Bon, Hime, j'adore la mort de Peeta, j'adore que Cato soit vivant, je me languis le prochain chapitre! Désolée je ne la fais pas plus longue parce que... comme tu as put l'entendre crier... on attends un peu la fin de N.E...

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 6_

*katnissLJay est encore et toujours entrain de s'arracher les cheveux dans sa chambre... avec Buttercup comme seul compagnie*

-Buttercup je ne vais pas m'en sortir...  
-Meoooow  
-... Tu crois que WoR a conscience que Delirium va prendre appuie sur cette fic? Que mon Finnick sera celui qu'elle a si bien transcrit ici?  
-Meooow  
-... Pourquoi je te parle?  
-Moew?  
- Tu as raison... on le sait que j'ai le pouvoir de parler aux animaux ce n'est pas nouveau!  
-Meooooow  
-Mais non on va pas me prendre pour une folle!  
-Meow  
-Tu ne vas pas t'y mettre toi aussi? Je vous direz pas la fin... en plus elle va être toute pourrie ma fin...

* * *

_L'année où tout basculera : les 80__ème__ Hunger Games, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay demeure encore dans sa chambre de la maison qui rend fou, quand Finnick entre une nouvelle fois...*

-Tu as bien conscience que tu n'es pas sortie depuis hier? Tu te souviens à quoi il ressemble le jardin?  
-Finnick j'écris!  
-Non là tu lis... Ah tiens, Ocyne... ça ne me dis rien.  
-C'est une nouvelle.  
-Mmmh une nouvelle...  
-Couché Finnick! Bon j'allais reviewé son premier chapitre.  
-80th Hunger Games? Et la Révolte?  
-Ca n'existe pas dans son histoire... Et d'ailleurs je trouve ça excellent. Le niveau d'écriture est très bon, le style fluide, agréable, l'héroïne et le résumé son accrocheur...  
-Mais..  
-Quoi mais?  
-Bah tu t'apprêtais à dire "mais".  
-Non qu'est-ce que tu veux que je dise? C'est un premier chapitre très soigné et j'attends de voir le second pour me faire un avis plus approfondis!  
-Je vois... tu as l'air fatiguée... Tu veux un sucre?  
-Non merci...  
-J'ai un deal a te proposer.  
-Je t'écoutes...  
-Tu sais combien j'aime les secrets... Si tu me dis la fin de Neige Ensanglantée je passe le week-end avec toi au lit!  
-NON! Dégage de ma review et de ma chambre et laissez moi écrire! Voilà... Ocyne doit me prendre pour une tarée maintenant... Pour une fois qu'on en a une qui écrit bien et avec un sujet inédit...

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là, Chapitre 12_

*KatnissLJay se tient devant son ordinateur qu'elle n'a pas quitté de la journée avec un saladier*

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ton saladier?  
-Oh Finnick avec que nous... jouions au scrabble il faut que tu vois ça!  
-La notif du nouveau chapitre d'Estelle?  
-Non mais regarde, tu vas voir c'est fou!  
*KatnissLJay clique sur le lien et là des guimauves sortent de l'écran, elle les attrape avec son saladier*  
-Magique! Estelle c'est la reine de la guimauve, quand j'ai un petit creux j'ouvre sa fic et Hop!  
-Ca marche pour le sucre?  
-Guimauve... sucre... tu vas pas chippoter pour si peu! Bon alors mon avis sur le chapitre quand même..  
-Oh oui donne nous ton avis Mademoiselle Jesuisalabourredansmesécritu res!  
-J'ai fini ma fiction Monsieur Jemebaladelaqueuealairdansto utelamaison ! Oui donc la petite Posy est adorable, j'ai presque pas envie de la tuer... La réaction de Gale m'a franchement surprise, je le voyais entrain de gueuler, j'aime aussi beaucoup cette manière de vivre les jeux sans vraiment les vivres... c'est pas clair ce que je dis... Ah oui et si ma fin pouvait être aussi nule que ce chapitre et bien je ne serai pas entrain de pleurer!  
-Et sur ce... Bonne nuit! *sourire gourmand aux lèvres*

* * *

_Et si la magie existait ? (crossover avec S.C.C), Chapitre 12_

*KatnissLJay sort de la douche comme une folle en voyant l'alerte d'une notif de , sous les regards médusés des habitants*

-AH MES YEUX!  
-Roh ça va lexi!  
-ARGH POURQUOI TU FAIS CA!  
-C'est bon Estelle retourne à ta guimauve je suis pressée  
-ET MERDE V'LA QU'ELLE SE PREND POUR FINNICK  
-Ca va WoR tu n'avais qu'à pas installer un voyant rouge dans toute les pièces qui signale un nouveau chapitre!  
-J'aurai dut me jeter dans la cuve de vomi ce jour là...  
*LJay traverses les couloirs, prends des escaliers qui ne mènent à rien et arrive dans la chambre d'Hime-Amande*  
-Ah! Quel lemon! Alors là bravo! je me sens tellement moins seule  
-Habille toi par pitié...  
-Non mais vraiment! Je me sentais un peu seule à faire des lemons... bon par-contre je ne comprends pas pourquoi il se passe bien mais ça c'est un concept...  
-Tiens une culotte...  
-Hein? Non c'est bon ça ira merci! Oui alors ce chapitre il m'a... non franchement je n'avais pas été dans un tel état depuis la création d'Esther!  
-Je crois que je vais gerber...  
-Ah bah c'est super va dans la cuve!  
-Au secours...  
-Et je me languis tellement de voir l'arène!  
-je n'avais pas besoin de découvrir comment tu t'épile le maillot...  
-Ta vu c'est niquel comme ça hein? Oui alors l'arène, le bal, l'entrainement, j'ai vraiment trop hâte d'y être!  
-Et moi j'ai vraiment trop hâte que tu retrouve le chemin de ton armoire de fringues...

* * *

_Les mesures inimaginables, Chapitre 1_

*Finnick entre dans la chambre de KatnissLJay, celle-ci pleure à chaude larmes devant son ordi en carressant buttercup*

-Hey! Il parait que je t'ai loupée entrain de courir à poil dans les couloirs!  
-Mmh...  
-Oh, pourquoi tu pleure? C'est parce que tu as fini ta fic?  
-Mmh...  
-Tu veux un sucre?  
-Non merci Finnick...  
-Tu veux quoi alors?  
-Etre seule.  
*Finnick sort de la chambre un peu désorienté*  
-Buttercup il est des écrits qui vous laisse dans voix. Des écrits qui vous submerge tellement d'émotions qu'ils font ressortir des choses enfouis au plus profond de votre âme...  
-Maouw  
-C'est exact... elle m'a touchée en plein coeur...

* * *

_Leur histoire ne fait que commencer, Chapitre 28_

*KatnissLJay entre dans la chambre de Peeta pour se moquer de lui et de son pain... comme d'habitude*

-Hey Peeta tu es... AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH NON! MES YEUX NON!  
-Merde LJay on ne t'as jamais appris à frapper avant d'entrer?  
*Cato qui est irrémédiablement attiré par les cris d'horreur et de douleur débarque en courant*  
-QUI EST MORT! HEIN?  
-Cato t'es vraiment pas obligé de dire ça en souriant...  
-AAAAAAAAAH NON MAIS YEUX! Bordel Peeta qu'est-ce que tu fais?  
-Ca me parait claire, il pétrie sa baguette!  
-Bravo c'est fin... tu review en dégageant de ma chambre ou vous comptez rester là à admirer mon pain de campagne?  
-LJay je vais vomir...  
-A la cuve! Bon Euh... ah oui euh... je ne sais plus ce que je voulais dire, Peeta range ton truc par pitié...  
-Bah quoi? Il te fait peur? Il est si impressionant que ça?  
-Je ne te répond même pas! Oui alors Cha... ton chapitre est bien, je m'étonne que Katniss s'inquiète de grossir mais bon ça ce n'est que moi et mon rapport avec la bouffe. Après je trouve ça très con comme façon de mourir...  
-QUOI? Elle est morte?  
-Mais non dans l'histoire... enfin je ne pense pas qu'elle va mourir, je pense que Gale va venir la sauver! Peeta pourquoi tu te rhabille?  
-Bah je vais sauver Katniss...  
-Boulet...

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 7_

*KatnissLJay se lave les yeux après la vision d'horreur imposée dans son autre review*

-Finnick sauve moi! J'ai besoin de voir ton corps sublime!  
-On parle de moi?  
-Oh oui, oh je t'aime toi et ton... truc... Tu ne peux pas savoir!  
-Regarde, WoR a publié son nouveau chapitre sur *sourire éclatant* MOI!  
-Bouge pas je lis... Et bien on ne peut pas dire que tu fasse le fière dans ce chapitre! Je me languis de te voir couvert de sang et de sueur...  
-Si ce n'est que ça... faisons l'amour dans la citerne de sang!

* * *

_Survivre : 35__e__ Jeux de la Faim, Chapitre 31_

*KatnissLJay entre dans la chambre de Marvel, écroulée de rire avec la fic de WoR à la main*

-Ecoute ça :  
"– Et s'il nait et te bouffe la tête, tu fais quoi ?  
– Bah je meurs."  
-Et ça te fais rire?  
-OUIIIIIII  
-Tu as vraiment un humour de merde LJay... Tu devrais peut-être aller te coucher...  
-Mais non! Franchement cette fic est au top tu devrais la lire!  
-QUOI? Ce pavé? Nvoilà c'eston trop de pages, trop de phrases, trop de mots et trop de syllabes ça me fait peur!  
-Pfff... Bon moi en tout cas je ne supporte pas Vamos... j'ai envie de le tuer moi-même et Wren... qui n'est pas un oiseau donc... me fais beaucoup rire...  
-Et pourquoi tu viens dans ma chambre pour dire ça?  
-Pour être sûre de ne pas tomber sur Peeta qui pétrie sa baguette...  
-Merde... je vais gerber...  
-Mais non! Alors je trouve l'idée des tombe hyper sadique, j'A-DO-RE! Et les créatures que tu as mise... Vivement la suite...  
-Beuuurargh  
-Marvel fallait vomir dans la citerne!  
-Désolé... t'as pas fini ta review?  
-Si... enfin non... Tu ne t'allierai pas avec moi dans une arène?

* * *

**_Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui ! Mais vous connaissez la règle cher(e)s auteur(e)s : Si vous voulez la suite, il faut à votre tour poster des chapitres !_**


	5. Capotes

**_Bonjour cher(e)s lecteurs et lectrices !_**

**_Bienvenue à nos deux nouvelles auteures Nat' et StElia !_**

**_Puisque nous sommes dans du grand n'importe quoi… je vais répondre aux reviews de Neige Ensanglantée, ça ne vous dérange pas trop ? Non ? Parfait !_**

**_WTF : Merci pour tes compliments, j'espère te voir prochainement parmi nous en tant qu'auteure !_**

**_Sarah Londubat-Rogue : Donc toi tu as confondu HP et HG… je ne vois pas d'autres explications ! Mais en tout cas je suis très contente que ma fic t'ai plu._**

**_StElia : Oui Esther elle est au top tu n'imagine pas à quel point j'aime ce personnage… Tout le monde deteste Nate, sauf Roman2005._**

**_Cha9512 : J'espère bien avoir réussi._**

**_Roman2005 : Et bien voilà une autre histoire… mdr_**

**_WoR : C'est pas gentil de me faire pleurer ! Pour la peine je ne vais pas te présenter Esther tout de suite ! (oui je la garde encore un peu dans ma chambre)_**

**_Estellech : Merci d'être là avec tes paquets de guimauve… On se retrouve sur mes autres histoires et dans notre grande maison !_**

**_Anonymette : C'est très moche de me faire pleurer ! Bouh à toi ! Non c'est pas vrai pas bouh à toi… je t'aime trop pour te bouder._**

**_Vampire942 : Quel compliment ! Je suis ravie de t'avoir touchée à ce point_**

**_Hime-Amande : Quel sacré duo gore nous faisons ! Continuons à protéger le Rated M sur ce fandom ! Ah oui, au passage pour ta reviews sur Entre une Utopie et une Réalité que je viens de recevoir… Oui je vais les faire souffrir, m'enfin tu me connais !_**

**_Merci à vous qui faites vivre mon Esther…_**

**_Maintenant je peux peut-être répondre aux reviews de cette fic qui n'en ai pas une ?_**

**_Alors je ne vais pas faire du pseudo par pseudo, mais merci à vous tous qui suivez mes histoires au travers de mes reviews. Un grand merci aux auteur(e)s qui les reçoivent toujours avec gentillesse et bonne humeur !_**

**_Les reviews encouragent les auteur(e)s à continuer alors il faut en laisser ! De bonnes reviews font de bonnes fics et permettent à vos personnages préférer de vivre au-delà de l'œuvre originale._**

**_Après… je reçois des MP qui me demandent comment on intègre la maison qui rend fous etc… Et bien il s'agit de feeling, d'entente entre des auteurs, de partage, de soutien et d'amitié … donc à vous de voir !_**

**_Bon… Au programme aujourd'hui : Aller plus loin dans la reviews en plaçant un plan à 3… Ais-je réussis ?_**

**_Laugh is a drug and I'm your dealer !_**

* * *

_Dans la tête des autres, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay, les yeux rougit par les pleures s'allonge sur le canapé de l'un des quinze salons, Cato est dans un fauteuil à coté*

-Je ne vais pas bien  
-Tu m'as pris pour un psy?  
-Hé! Soit gentil un peu, je passe une période difficile là...  
-Normalement quand tu n'as pas le moral tu te console dans les bras de Johanna ou de Finnick... c'est selon ton humeur!  
-Oui et bien là je me sens... mal... terriblement mal...  
-Raconte, j'aime bien savoir que les gens vont mal *sourire sadique*  
-Idiot!  
-Allez, promis je ne me moquerai pas!  
-Bon... soit... Voilà déjà je suis pas bien parce que Neige Ensanglantée est fini...  
-Ah sur ce coup là tu nous a tous sciés hein! Moi je m'y attendais pas!  
-Merci... je le prends comme un compliment...  
-Allez soit fière! Maintenant tu vas pouvoir retourner à ton Peeniss et t'attaquer à Delirium! Sans oublier les chroniques venues de l'au-delà et la cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs!  
-Je rêve ou tu me réconforte là? Mais tu as raison... mais ce n'est pas le pire...  
-Quoi? Peeta qui se tripote sa baguette?  
-Je vais gerber ...  
-Moi aussi!  
*Vomi party! Vomi Shower HEY Vomi shower hey! Pop it in the house!*  
-Cato... il ne faut plus jamais parler de ça!  
-Plus jamais... Alors ton autre malheur...  
-Voilà... j'ai lu le chapitre de Mandine37 dans la tête de Marisa...  
-Bah c'est pas grave de lire de la guimauve, regarde on habite avec Estelle !  
-Non mais... je veux dire... j'ai trouvais Peeta hyper attirant, désirable, je me suis littéralement mise à la place du personnage, c'est...  
-DEGAGE D'ICI JE NE TE CONNAIS PAS!  
-Mais c'est pas ma faute si c'est super bien écrit! Sérieux on a envie de sortir avec...  
-JE M'EN FOU TU DEGAGE! ARGH TU ME DEGOUTE, T'ES UN MONSTRE LJAY!

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 8_

*KatnissLJay se balade en pyjama dans la maison qui rend fou, encore en pleure*

-On a déjà assez d'une maniaco dépressive, pas besoin d'une autres!  
-C'est gentil Enobaria...  
-Non mais regarde toi! A trainer en pyjama avec tes anti-depresseurs à la main et une peluche d'un poney rose!  
-Chut! On ne critique pas Pinkie Pie!  
-Ce truc a un nom?  
-OUI! Comme Esther...  
-Et comme moi et comme tout le monde ici... Tiens regarde! WoR a publié sur Finnick!  
-On parle de moi?  
-Et merde... Finnick je crois que c'est pas le moment, regarde dans deux minutes elle va sauter par la fenêtre!  
-Oh ma LJay... regarde, il y a du sang, tu aime ça le sang  
-Moui...  
-Regarde comme j'ai l'air beau au milieu des cadavres! Fort et courageux aussi!  
-Oui mais... pas comme Elle...  
*Ding Dong*  
-Ah ça sonne!  
-Sans déconner Eno, on avait pas entendu!  
-Ca va... ça faisait un moment que je parlais pas...  
-Et c'était très bien comme ça! Bon LJay vu que le bain de sang de WoR ne suffit pas à te remonter le moral, on va aller découvrir notre visiteur!  
-Encore un marchand de savon je pense...  
*Enobaria et Finnick la regarde consterné*  
-On sonne souvent chez toi pour te vendre du savon?  
-Si tu savais...  
-Oui et bien moi je pense qu'on devrait reviewer le chef d'oeuvre de WoR  
-Finnick tu appelle ça un chef-d'oeuvre juste parce que tu es le héros! LJay Arrête de pleurer!  
-Oui et bien vu qu'elle n'est pas en état de reviewer... ni d'être drôle d'ailleurs... WoR je suis tellement amoureux de ton travail, tu me sublime de plus en plus à chaque chapitre, continue à me glorifier!  
*Enobaria assomme Finnick avec une poêle*  
-Il m'a saoulé!  
-Eno... tu l'a sort d'où la poêle?

* * *

_Les raisons du combat, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay retrouve Cato dans la cuisine, et plonge sa cuillère dans la glace du colosse*

-Tu vis dangereusement LJay  
*Ding dong*  
-Tiens personne n'a encore ouvert... c'est surprenant...  
-Oh je te cause !  
-Ah ouai... bah écoute je viens de lire la fic de StElia...  
-Et alors? dégage de ma glace Ben&Jerry!  
*Ding Dong*  
-C'est incroyable cette maison où personne ne va jamais ouvrir...  
-Tu te fou de moi?  
-Non... c'est mignon cette relation avec ton employée de maison... j'avais même la haine que tu ais perdu les jeux...  
-JE NE FAIS RIEN DE MIGNON  
-Mais oui mais oui... N'empêche que c'était super bien écrit et que je regrette que tu meurs à la fin... j'aurai voulu découvrir une histoire où tu ne meurs pas pour que le sujet soit plus développer...  
-Si les OS te frustrent, pourquoi tu t'obstine à en lire?  
-Sans doute le même coté mazo que celui qui me pousse à manger dans le même pot que toi sachant que tu vas me le faire payer...  
*Ding Dong*  
- Lexi va ouvrir s'il te plait!  
*du fond d'un couloir perdu*  
-Nan j'ai la flemme je viens de faire dix fois le tour du jardin!  
-Et merde... Bon StElia... bienvenue sur notre fandom!

* * *

Annie's Hunger Games, Chapitre 2

*katnissLJay prends son petit déjeuner à midi... tout vas bien!*

-Ah je suis contente de te voir poster à nouveau!  
-A qui te parle?  
-Bah à l'auteur...enfin Cato on est dans un reviews là!  
*Ding dong*  
-Personne n'a encore ouvert? Vous abusez un peu là... Oui donc je disais, petite aveugle, j'aime toujours autant ta façon d'écrire. Je travail moi même sur le personne d'Annie dans ma fic "Delirium" et étrangement je la voyais connaitre Finnick depuis plus ou moins toujours... après la différence de point de vu qu'on a sur cette relation est intéressante et je vais continuer de te suivre pour voir l'évolution de ton personnage!  
-Tu sais que tu es un peu chiante quand tu viens de te lever? Personne n'a du rire en lisant ça!  
-pourquoi tu me parle de rire? Je ne suis pas là pour faire rire moi!  
-Ah... oups...

* * *

_Sacrifiés : la première Expiation, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay est quelques part dans la maison, mais on ne sait pas vraiment où...*

-Merde elle est où sa chambre... j'aurai du prendre le GPS...  
-Besoin d'aide?  
-Coin? Je peux savoir depuis quand tu vis ici?  
-Depuis qu'on a acheter cette villa...  
-Mais... tu es... fin...comment...  
-Tu es au dernier étage, celui des persos que tu ne dis jamais dans tes reviews! D'ailleurs... Rue et Prim sortent quand du pensionnat?  
-Quand elles seront en âge de participer à une partouze sans que ça dérange le fandom...  
-Ça promet... Et tu cherche?  
-La chambre de WoR, je viens de lire sa fic.  
-Ah, et ça donne quoi?  
-Ca donne que cette raclure a fait un prologue super qui donne envie non seulement de savoir la suite de sa fic mais aussi qu'elle écrive sur les premiers jeux!  
-Ah... et tu compte nous laisser l'accès à la maison?  
-Je ne sais pas...  
*Ding Dong*  
-Vous êtes 20 aux étages inférieurs et personnes n'a encore ouvert?  
-Non Coin... on a pas ouvert...  
-Et vous attendez quoi?  
-Je sais pas... le déluge?  
-Pitoyable... Tu faisais une reviews il me semble...  
-Exacte! Oui donc je trouve le sujet bien exploité pour le début, il y a du sens et de la recherche, on sent un projet très travaillé! et je félicite aussi son co-auteur!  
-C'est tout ce que tu vas dire?  
-Bah tant que j'ai pas trouvé sa chambre oui...  
*Ding Dong*  
-Enfin... je vais peut-être aller ouvrir avant...

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là, Chapitre 13_

*KatnissLJay entre dans la chambre d'Estelle avec un ENORME paquet de guimauve*

-Bon! Tu ne peux pas rester sous tes draps à déprimer!  
*Ding dong*  
-mmmmmmhjaiciznodfdnqs  
-Estelle si tu es sous ta couette je ne peux rien entendre!  
-j'ai dis qu'on sonnait à la porte...  
-Ah oui bah ça... je crois qu'on va devoir vivre avec si je ne me décide pas à aller ouvrir.  
-Va ouvrir au lieu de rester là avec ta guimauve.  
*Ding Dong*  
-Alors écoute moi bien! Vous partez en quenouillette là aujourd'hui! WoR qui sort dans la rue, Lexi qui nous fait des plans à 3 en cachette, Hime qui traduis une fic où j'ai oublié comment on écrivait le mot "sang" et là toi qui te planque dans ton lit?  
-Tu devrais VRAIMENT aller ouvrir...  
-Non mais ça attendra oh eh ! Je vais te reviewer d'abord ma beta-guimauve! Alors ton chapitre est super, vraiment tu arrive à super bien retranscrire les jeux mais sans nous ré-écrire le livre, bon tu m'as quand même un peu tuée quand ils doivent vite se lacher la main... avec moi y'aurai eut du lemon depuis longtemps! Mais bon... non sérieux continue et sors de ton lit!  
*Ding Dong*  
-LJay va ouvrir...  
-Oui après, on est plus à une review prés hein! Oui en plus le second chapitre de Delirium c'est de la guimauve, exprés pour toi!  
-C'est vrai?  
-Non c'est des mensonges y'a un peu de sang et de vomi mais... je fais des efforts!  
*Ding Dong*

-Oui je sais... je vais ouvrir! Et toi tu sors de ton lit!

* * *

_Les Oubliés de Panem, Chapitre 6_

*KatnissLJay arrive dans un salon qui fait également entrée au milieu des habitants de la maison*

-Donc personne n'a ouvert?  
*Ding Dong*  
-Comme tu peux le constater...  
-Ah c'est fin Marvel! Bon d'abord je reviews Lexi!  
*Tous en choeur* -Oh non!  
-Ah si elle me reviews d'abord! Alors?  
- Alors, déjà tu m'as presque fait aimer le district 6 que je deteste... je ne sais pas pourquoi. La vision de Chiara se tortillant pour entrer dans une robe toute serrée est... érotique...  
-Et merde la v'là repartie...  
-Ça va Cato te la ramène pas! Bon par-contre j'ai envie de coller des baffes à Jason, il m'a énervé mais un truc de fou! Encore plus que le péteux du 3!  
-T'as fini ta review?  
-Oui Glimmer j'ai fini mais... pourquoi personne n'a ouvert?  
-Ca nous fait peur!  
-Débiles... Bon...  
*KatnissLJay ouvre ENFIN la porte après 4 reviews... ou 5... elle ne sait plus*  
-OH MOTHER OF GOD!  
-Oh la bombe  
-C'est érotique  
-C'est trop sex  
-C'EST MON ESTHER! Tu es là! Tu ne peux pas savoir comment je l'ai espéré!  
-Bonjour... j'ai faillis repartir...  
-Ah non désolée ils sont débiles ils ne savent pas ouvrir!  
-Si ce n'est que ça... Nate n'est pas là  
*Tous les auteures en choeur* - IL EST MORT CE CON LA!  
-Ah... tant mieux... j'ai assez mal vécu... le... Enfin bref, tu me présente?  
-Et bien je te... Euh les mecs... pourquoi vous vous mettez tous à poil?  
-Bah on avait chaud...  
-Et puis ça permet de faire un peu connaissance...  
-Se mettre à poil ça permet de faire connaissance?  
-Bah oui c'est connu!  
-Alors si ce n'est que ça... ORGIE ROMAINE DE BIENVENUE POUR ESTHER!  
*Tous les hommes présent semblent soudain totalement reveillés*  
-Je vais chercher les capotes!  
-Je vais chercher le champagne  
-Je vais chercher des concombres!  
-Finnick pourquoi des concombres?  
-Bah pour... Vous verrez bien ! *Sourire Mystérieux*  
-OOOOOOOOOH LES MECS! C'était une blague, on ne va pas faire d'orgie de bienvenue!  
-Ah... nous on...  
-Ouai on croyait que...  
-Putain j'ai la gaule...  
-On avait pas besoin de le savoir Finnick! Bon... Et si vous nous prépariez un barbuc?  
-OUAI JE VAIS TUER LA VACHE!  
-NON CATO! Non on ne tue pas la vache  
-Depuis quand on a une vache?  
-Et bien Lexi on a une vache depuis qu'on a décidé que la chèvre de Prim s'ennuyait...  
*Esther commence à se poser de sérieuses questions...*  
-Euh... c'est comme ça tous les jours?  
-Oh aujourd'hui c'était relativement calme...  
-Pourquoi je suis venue ici...

* * *

_Les mesures inimaginables, Chapitre 2_

KatnissLJay pleure dans sa chambre encore une fois. Finnick vient la rejoindre*

-Non mais c'est dingue ça! Tu pleure encore!  
-Je suis un monstre!  
-Oui bah c'est sûre avec tous les litres de vomi, de sang...

-Je plaisante, qu'à tu fais de si terrible que ça?  
-J'ai été un monstre en représentant Katniss comme je l'ai représentée dans Neige Ensanglantée!  
*Esther se joint à la conversation*  
-Ce n'étais pas toi mais moi... Puis je n'ai pas de pitié pour elle!  
-C'est normal tu es la petite-fille de Snow mais... Katniss a tout perdu au final, il ne lui reste que Buttercup... je me dis même qu'elle l'aime plus que Peeta.  
-Et bah... c'est le boulanger qui va être content..  
-Elle n'a plus rien, sa vie c'est un champs de ruines! Comment on peut laisser quelqu'un qui a participé au nouveau Panem moisir comme ça dans un district détruit?  
-Oui et bien moi je ne l'aime pas...  
-On s'en doute Esther... va y avoir de la tension au petit déjeuner!  
-Consoler moi au lieu de dire des conneries tous les deux!  
-Moi j'ai bien une idée mais... je sais pas si Esther est ouverte...

*KatnissLJay continue d'avoir la haine contre ceux qui ont mis Katniss dans cet enfer pendant que les deux autres préparent leur plan machiavélique!*

* * *

_Confidences sur l'oreiller, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay est dans sa chambre avec Esther et Finnick qui la console après la lecture des "mesures inimaginables"*

-Finnick tu es sacrément gourmand!  
-Et encore Esther... là il se tient à peu prés sage...  
-Oh mais je peux devenir un peu plus méchant si tu veux LJay...  
-Vas-y je t'en prie, moi je m'occupe d'Esther depuis le temps que j'en rêve...  
-A se point? C'est mon côté meurtrière qui t'excite?  
-Mmmmh si tu savais...  
-Euh les filles... on fait l'amour ou on prend le thé?  
-Oooh il est frustré parce qu'on l'a délaissé plus d'une minute...  
-On va se rattraper...  
-Mmmmh j'aime mieux ça!  
-Oh mon dieu c'est bon!

*Cato entre dans la chambre avec la nouvelle fic de StElia*  
-Hey, LJay il faut que tu... VOUS FAITES QUOI A TROIS ET A POIL!  
-Bah tu vois pas, on fait un scabble!  
-Très drôle LJay... Non mais sérieux...  
-Bah... un plan à 3 débile!  
-Je peux participer?  
-Ah bah non!  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce que si tu viens on est 4 et donc ça ne s'appelle plus un plan à 3...  
-Ok sympa... je m'en souviendrai... Tiens ça parle de toi Finnick dans la fic!  
-Mmmmh je sens que je vais aimer...  
-Pas autant que ce que je vais te faire...  
-Euh LJay, ça te dérange pas trop que je sois encore là?  
-Si, d'ailleurs si tu pouvais dégager...  
-Pff, je m'en fou y'a Clove et Glimmer qui ne dorme pas!  
-Oui bah va donc! Moi je vais reviewer et reprendre où je me suis arrêtée...  
-Dépêche toi, nous sommes impatients...  
-Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je t'ai trop attendue pour supporter de te faire languir d'avantage... HUM alors StElia, merci pour ton gentil commentaire, les gens ça serait sympa d'aimer sa fic du coup... Hiii Esther tu me chatouille là...  
-Vous êtes hard quand même...  
-Merde Cato t'es toujours planter là? Vas y je t'en prie filme et prend des photos!  
-Non non... quoi que...  
-DEGAGE!  
-Grrrr...  
-Bon StElia... on va attendre ton premier chapitre pour en dire plus...  
-Oui attendons donc...  
-ET VIVE LE PAIN!  
-Euh... depuis quand il est là Peeta?  
-C'est marrant on dirait qu'il pétrie un truc...  
-Chut Finnick, on ne veut pas savoir!

* * *

_Resistance, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay arrive dans le salon où Cato et Marvel regarde la télé*

-Alors déjà Nat' bienvenue à toi sur ce fandom!  
-Euh... LJay... tu te prends pour Effie à accueillir tous les gens qui arrivent sur le fandom?  
-CHUT Cato! Ne dis pas son nom sinon elle va venir!  
-Mais non... tu confond avec Fin...  
-CHUT! chut chut chut, pas de Fin... à poil dans cette reviews, faut être sérieux là les gars!  
-Bon bon...  
-Mais pourquoi vous faites la gueule comme ça?  
-Parce que tu ne nous a pas inviter hier!  
-Je vous ai déjà expliqué le principe du plan à 3... c'est qu'on est 3... Puis toi Cato, je croyais que Clove et Glimmer étaient chaudes pour...  
-Non non... Glimmer a vomi et Clove a rigolé avant d'essayer de me planter un couteau dans la tête...  
-Ah... Désolée Nat' ils sont un peu envahissant... Oui alors concernant ton histoire, je n'ai qu'un mot qui me vient en tête : INCROYABLE! Vraiment j'ai plongé dedans je n'arrivais plus à m'en sortir j'ai été écœuré de voir la fin arriver! J'ai vraiment hâte de découvrir comment tu vas tourner les choses! Je trouve ça super intéressant que Katniss ne soit pas au centre de toute l'attention. Vraiment bravo!  
-Ouai youpi...  
-joie joie...  
-Oh les deux frustrés montrez votre joie un peu!

* * *

**_A bientôt pour de nouvelles Reviews… cher(e)s auteur(e)s vous connaissez la règle…_**


	6. crème fraiche

**_Bonjour chers visiteurs !_**

**_Entrez, approchez, n'ayez pas peur ! Nous organisons une petite fête le 31 Août… envie d'en être ? Rendez-vous sur « La maison qui rend fou : Party Time »._**

**_Vous avez été très créatifs ces derniers jours, de nouvelles fics, de nouveaux auteurs que nous accueillons sur notre joli fandom : lamariedu42, excuse moi je n'ai pas encore eut le temps de reviewer ta fic et Hryst qui nous a commencé un Peeniss tout mignon… pourvu que ça ne dure pas !_**

**_Des nouveaux fics aussi, on va d'un extrême à l'autre !_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews sur mes reviews... c'est toujours un fou rire quand je le dis ! J'espère que notre fandom restera toujours aussi sympathique !_**

**_Une tasse de thé, de chocolat ou de café avec un morceau de saumon fumé, asseyez-vous donc !_**

* * *

_Extrêmes Amériques, Chapitre 11_

*KatnissLJay va voir Katniss à la piscine, la fic de Roman2005 à la main*

-Non mais tu es sérieuse là?  
-Quoi, qu'est-ce que j'ai fais encore...  
-Tu aurai put avoir Cato! Tu aurais put et BEN NON il a fallu que tu aille avec l'autre débile de Gale!  
-Mais c'est si dur que ça pour toi d'accepter le fait que je puisse aimer Gale et qu'il n'est pas un enfoiré?  
-Ah mais non, je n'ai pas de problème avec Gale, je dis juste qu'a choisir entre les deux il aurait mieux valu prendre Cato, comme au début! Tu couche avec Peeta, pourquoi pas avec Cato? Tu n'as donc aucune once de bon sens?  
-Et si tu reviewer? Ça me ferai des vacances... J'ai envie de fraises moi tiens...  
-... Oui donc le chapitre est à la hauteur de mes espérances, c'est cruel de finir comme ça! J'espère que tu vas vite poster! Et... comment ça tu as envie de fraises?  
-Je ne sais pas une envie comme ça... et tu n'y es pas totalement étrangère...  
-Génial... bon... Roman2005 à la prochaine... vivement qu'on sache comment elle se réceptionne!

* * *

_Mange, Cours, Aime, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay prends un bain bien chaud en compagnie d'Esther et lui fait découvrir l'univers des fanfictions*

-Donc, si j'ai bien compris, dans cette maison il y a des gens qui écrivent des histoires sur nous?  
-Oui, enfin toi c'est différent..  
-Pourquoi?  
-Et bien dans le livre tu n'existe pas vraiment donc je t'ai créé...  
-Mais je ne comprend pas pourquoi vous ré-écrivez les livres.  
-On ne les ré-écrits pas, regarde par exemple cette fic de Roman2005, il y a tous les personnages d'Hunger Games mais ça ne se passe pas comme dans les livres  
-Ah... et les reviews c'est quoi?  
-C'est un commentaire sur l'histoire...  
*Cato entre... décidément il a le chic pour débarquer au mauvais moment*  
-Vous êtes sérieuses? Deux filles nues dans notre immense baignoire? J'ARRIVE!  
-Euh...  
-LJay tu as lu le nouveau chapitre de Mange, cours, aime?  
-J'essaye de le reviewer enfaite...  
-Tu te rend compte je suis trop une star...  
-Tu partage la fic avec Katniss...  
-Qui ça? Ah oui... c'est vrai... je l'avais oubliée...  
-Bon alors regarde Esther, ça c'est une reviews : Roman2005 grâce à toi je m'intéresse à l'athlétisme, je regarde même les épreuves aux JO! J'aime le fait qu'ils ne soient pas vraiment dans Panem. Je ne sais pas pourquoi mais l'idée que Cato aille en cours ça m'a fait rire, j'espère qu'il va se passer quelques choses avec Katniss... Et Marvel est ridicule avec Glimmer! Quel pauvre mec... Et katniss j'ai envie de la baffer là à pas donner le meilleure d'elle-même il faut qu'elle se bouge!  
*Cato est maintenant tout nu*  
-J'arrive les filles, on va pouvoir s'amuser! Merci Roman2005 de me faire faire du sport, regarde moi ce corps d'athlète...  
-Héhé... euh... enfaite on va sortir nous...  
-Ah non...  
-Si si... amuse toi bien tout seul... Si tu veux on peut t'appeler Marvel!  
-LJay t'es dégeux...

* * *

_Vous ne croyez pas en moi ? Moi, si, Chapitre 5_

*KatnissLJay est plongée dans des documents sur les océans et les mers dans la grande bibliothèque de la maison... quand un nouveau chapitre de Seelight attire son attention*

-Ah! Un chapitre plus long dont le titre me fait penser à ma fic...  
-Ah non tu vas pas te remettre à pleurer!  
-Glimmer... depuis quand tu connais le chemin de la bibliothèque?  
-Depuis que la volière des bébés chinchillas est installée ici!  
-Je me disais aussi... Bon ce chapitre plein de sang me plait! Tu es bien cruelle pour faire une arène dans le froid! Je regrette que tu ne décrives pas plus les symptômes liés au froid, mais ça viendra, tu t'améliore de chapitre en chapitre, je t'encourage vivement à continuer!  
-Oui et j'espère que je c'est elle qui va gagner!  
-Mais... tu lis? Mother of god!  
-Mais non! Marvel me les lit pour passer du temps avec moi !  
-Je sais pas ce qui est le plus ridicule entre vous deux...

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 9_

*KatnissLJay et Esther s'affaire en cuisine pour le repas du soir*

-C'est marrant l'arène de Finnick ressemble vaguement à la pièce aux Reptiles...  
-Ça expliquerai pourquoi il n'y va jamais...  
-Du sucre, de l'eau et de la nourriture... moi je n'ai pas eut de parachute!  
-Je sais Esther... désolée...  
*Finnick arrive, nu*  
-WoR a encore publié sur mon épopée, ma magnificence, mon charme, mon corps d'Appolon, ah... je suis si beau, je m'aime, je m'auto-excite...  
-Et je pense que se soir tu vas t'auto faire l'amour!  
*Finnick ignore la remarque de LJay*  
-Mmmmh je suis vraiment pleinement satisfait de ce chapitre, je vais retrouver WoR pour lui faire l'amour!

* * *

_Leur histoire ne fait que commencer, Chapitre 29_

*KatnissLJay savoure son popcorn devant des documentaires du l'Histoire de France*

-Qu'est-ce que c'est chiant...  
-Gale personne ne t'oblige à rester!  
-Oui mais le canapé est confortable!  
-Mmmh... bon je dois reviewer!  
-Tu passe ta vie à faire ça ma parole!  
-Oh grincheux tu vas pas commencer à me nifler!  
-Ca va je me calme.  
-J'aime mieux ça! Alors Cha', encore un chapitre qu'il m'a bien plu de lire, une rivalité interessante entre les deux garçons, une Katniss saine et sauve, NON tu ne tuera pas ton personnage j'en suis sûre on a pas tous mon sadisme! Je trouve l'arrêt sur un mystère très interessant et le fait que tu rappelle le rapport entre katniss et gale est une excellente choses aussi... j'ai ma petite idée sur ce qu'il va arriver ensuite mais je ne dis rien...  
-C'est bon t'as fini?  
-Oui grincheux j'ai fini... Tu ne trouve pas Marie-Antoinette fort jolie?

* * *

_Quelques mots peuvent changer l'histoire, Chapitre 23_

*KatnissLJay est dans sa chambre, allongée sur son lit elle vient de découvrir le nouveau chapitre de Mandine et fait la tronche... avant de sentir une odeur d'oignons*

-LJay tu vas bien?  
-Cato depuis quand tu t'inquiète pour moi?  
-Je ne sais pas... Je t'ai fais des cookies mais je les aient mangés en route... désolé.  
-Oh c'est dommage, ils avaient l'air spéciaux encore ceux-là!  
-Oignons moutarde!  
-C'est bien ce que je disais *soupir*  
-Allez LJay... c'est pas parce que ton rencard a rigolé la moitié de la soirée hier que c'est fichu!  
-En même temps je m'attendais à quoi... c'est une maison, c'est un zoo où on vit!  
-Allez, pense à ta reviews pour Mandine.  
-Non ça me déprime Cato...  
-Tu adore ça les reviews, allez vas-y.  
-Si tu insiste... Mandine ton chapitre ne me déçoit pas, loin de là. D'ailleurs quand je lis je me dis que je suis une bien piètre auteure à coté de toi. J'ai espéré que tu nous fasse un lemon pour me sentir moins seule sur le Fandom mais NON tu as coupé, c'était vraiment frustrant! En même temps ça vaut mieux ça rajoute un peu de tension sexuelle qui manquait à ce couple. Je me languis de lire la suite.  
-Piètre auteure... tu veux ma main dans ta figure?  
-Non je suis juste réaliste *soupir*

* * *

_Laisse moi entrer, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLjay déprime encore au fond de son lit.*

-Bon, j'ai trouvé de quoi te remonter le moral.  
-Marvel je ne suis pas d'humeur pour tes conneries...  
-Mais non c'est pas des conneries, regarde l'intégrale de Secret d'Histoire! Une journée complète à regarder Stephane Bern, c'est chouette non?  
-Mmmh...  
-Allez je vais même faire l'extrême effort de regarder avec toi! Mais avant tu dois reviewer Cha.  
-Oui, je vais le faire! Bon Cha', tu nous fais bien languir sur le sors de Katniss, mais bon Gale arrive et je suppose qu'il va nous la retrouver dans sa forêt!  
-Mais oui il va la retrouver... Alors on a... Cleopatre VII... Louis XIV... Napoléon... ça fait rêver...

* * *

_Les Oubliés de Panem, Chapitre 7_

*KatnissLJay fouille dans la réserve de la maison... oui tous les jours je découvre des chose!*

-Merde... pas de papier... pas de papier... MAIS C'EST QUOI CETTE MAISON SANS PAPIER!  
-Un problème de papier?  
-Comment tu as deviné Johanna?  
-C'est quand tu as crié...  
-OUI JE SAIS COMMENT TU LE SAIS ET JE NE VOULAIS PAS QUE TU ME CONFIRME COMMENT TU SAIS!  
-Au plus ça va, au plus tes phrases c'est du grand n'importe quoi!  
-Oui et bien en attendant je voulais glisser une gentille review sous la porte de ma Lexi chérie et je ne peux pas;... heeeey j'ai une super idée!  
-Oh non va encore y avoir du vomi...  
-Mais non! Déshabille toi!  
-Pardon?  
-Oh ça va fait pas son offusquée! allez, à poil!  
*Johanna se désabille et ne garde qu'un string noir*  
-J'aime bien ton string...  
-Je te le préterai!  
*Regarde sa silouhette, celle de johanna*  
-Euh... ou pas... Bon alors j'ai un feutre, je vais t'écrire ma reviews et tu ira dans la chambre de Lexi!  
-D'accord... *a part* elle a vraiment que des plans à la cons...  
-Alors je commence! Ma petite lexi d'amour que j'aime très fort allez retour jusqu'à la lune...  
-mais quelle connerie...  
-HUM! J'ai trouvée l'idée qu'Emery soit une jongleuse vraiment fabuleuse, on imaginerait pas une telle profession, tourne toi Johanna s'il te plait, vraiment ça me fait une grande peine de savoir qu'elle va mourir, on a envie qu'elle puisse vivre son rêve, c'est si tragique qu'elle soit vouée à un tel destin! Le faites qu'Orrian aspire au simple faites d'avoir un avenir m'a vraiment touchée, je t'expliquerai pourquoi en privé, mais une autre fois sinon je vais te déprimer... je trouve ça bien que tu aborde l'état des vainqueurs, on a tendance à oublier l'impacte des jeux. Voilà j'espère que tu ira vite mieux, Johanna enléve tes mains de tes seins j'en ai besoin! J'espère aussi te voir à notre petite fête, et n'oublie pas que je suis là si tu en as besoin *coeur*.  
-C'est bon t'as fini ton roman?  
-Oui oui :) bon tu vas dans sa chambre en te dandinant un peu et puis si ça marche pas tu appelle Finnick!

* * *

_Confidences sur l'oreiller, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay arrive comme une folle dans la chambre de Finnick et le serre très fort dans ces bras*

-C'est horrible Finnick! Horrible!  
-Mmmh.  
-Finnick que ce passe-t-il?  
-C'est qui l'autre bellâtre là? Le pseudo finnick?  
-Bah c'est l'autre là le pseudo Finnick -_-'  
-Non mais, de quel droit il il il...  
-Oooooh, jaloux?  
-Pas du tout!  
-Bah voyons... ça ne te dérange pas si j'ai un autre rendez-vous avez lui?  
-Pfff absolument pas!  
-C'est parfait! Oh mon petit chaton je suis tellement désolée pour ce que Ama Kolvzki!  
-Qu-quoi, comment tu sais?  
-Bah euh... enfaite il y a ce gars caché derrière le cyprès... et euh...  
-LA VERITE!  
-C'est la faute à StElia! C'est tout ça faute à elle moi j'y suis pour rien!  
-Non mais comment elle a put tout raconter en détail à ce point?  
-Le talent, tu connais?  
-Pfff comme l'autre bellâtre  
-Je croyais que tu n'étais pas jaloux...  
-Je ne le suis pas!  
-Super! Oui non vraiment c'est au top! On en a la nausée tellement l'horreur de la cliente est bien décrite!  
-J'ai tellement souffert...  
-Oh mon petit martyrisé... je vais m'occuper de toi  
-J'ai été si affaibli par cette première expérience...  
-Je m'en doute vu comment StElia l'a raconté... on se sentait vraiment à ta place ...  
-Je suis un homme meurtris...  
-Tu veux que je dorme avec toi?  
-Oui s'il te plait...  
-D'accord, le temps d'enlever mes vêtements et je suis toute à toi!  
*à part* - prend toi ça dans les dents le bellâtre...  
-Pardon?  
-Non non rien... je me sens faible...  
-Je vais te chercher du sucre!  
-Je crois que je vais finir par vraiment l'aimer l'autre dingue...

* * *

_Le cœur a ses raisons, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay est tranquillement assise dans l'un des 36 canapés de la maison, oui on est un peu comme chez Ikea ici, quand soudain elle reçoit une guimauve en pleine tête*

-Hey les gars, si je trouve celui qui m'a lancé ça...  
-C'est ton ordi LJay!  
-Tu es sûre Clove?  
-Oui sur FFNet y'a une nouvelle fiction entre Peeta et Katniss... je crois bien que je vais vomir!  
-Tu connais le chemin de la cuve! Alors lisons ça...  
-Comment tu fais pour lire toutes les fics qui sortent?  
-Et bien les liens apparaissent, et je clique et...  
-Oui c'est bon ça va j'ai compris... me prends pas pour une débile!  
-Moi? Te prendre pour une idiote Clove? Jamais de la vie!  
-Hypocrite!  
-Avec plaisir! C'est une nouvelle auteure! Alors on va souhaiter la bienvenue à Hryst sur notre fandom!  
-Tu te prends encore pour Effie?  
-Chut! Laisse là donc où elle est avec Haymitch!  
-Oh non la vision d'horreur...  
-Niark! Bon je passe à la reviews...  
-Je vais vraiment être malade...  
-Clove on a l'intégral de Saw si vraiment ça ne va pas!  
*Clove part mettre un DVD de Saw pour se remettre de ses émotions*  
-Alors Hryst, une histoire joliment écrite, un début de lemon interrompu je suis frustrée...  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAH MES YEUX!  
-Clove! qu'est-ce qu'il se passe?  
-Quelqu'un a mit My Little Pony Friendship is Magic à la place de SAW! ARGH  
*LJay éteint la télé*  
-Voilà tu es sauvée! Bon je vais finir ma review et après je m'occupe de toi.  
-Je vais mourir... mes yeux...  
-Oui donc c'est hyper frustrant mais ça lance bien l'histoire, attention au rated si tu vas plus loin. J'ai vraiment accrochée à ton chapitre et j'espère que tu nous publiera vite la suite!  
*Clove agonise*  
-Bon... je vais allez m'occuper de la psychopathe...

* * *

_**N'oubliez pas la règle… pour que l'histoire continue, c'est à vous de publier !**_


	7. Mayonnaise

**_Bonjour chers visiteurs !_**

**_Encore une fois un grand merci à vous qui me reviewez mes reviews !_**

**_Également bravo aux auteurs qui me permettent de faire vivre cette maison grâce à leurs fanfictions._**

**_Bienvenue à notre nouvel auteur : Mister Cox ! J'espère que tu survivra au milieu de toutes ces filles !_**

**_Sinon... *chante sur l'air de cette soirée là* Que tous les auteures de guimauve qui sont dans la salle léve le doigt! _****_Que tous les auteures de guimauve qui sont dans la salle léve le doigt! _**Allez c'est partie on y va! C'est fic là.. EN EN EN, tu drague pas tu attends toi même tu ne sais pas pourquoi, ils ne baisent jamais ensemble, on aime tous ces fics là.  


**_Au travers des messages que j'ai reçus, j'ai cru comprendre que pas mal d'auteurs passaient nous rendre visites ! je rappelle que l'objectif principale de la maison est d'unir les auteurs et de créer une bonne ambiance tout en valorisant le travail de chacun… j'espère y arriver grâce à mes conneries !_**

**_Aussi, je vous propose de venir déposer des post-it sur le frigo de la cuisine pour faire passer des messages à tous nos visiteurs ! Un événement ? Une idée ? Un concours ? Une question ? Une recherche ? Un lancement de fic ? Un départ en vacances ? Vous en avez marre des points d'interrogation ? Et bien laissez moi un petit MP avec en objet « post-it » et je le publierai à chaque début de chapitre !_**

**_Laugh is a drug and I'm your dealer !_**

* * *

**-Et voici les premiers post-it du frigo!**

**-LJay… je ne vois vraiment pas pourquoi tu t'emballe pour des bouts de papier de couleur…**

**-Clove t'es vraiment pas drôle !**

_Hey les auteurs ! Pensez à la Cérémonie des Geais moqueurs, inscriptions ouvertes jusqu'à mercredi ! **WoR & LJay**_

_Coucou tout le monde, le 31 Août c'est soirée déguisée ! Allez récupérer votre invitation sur La Maison qui Rend fou : Party Time. **LJay**_

_Vive le pain ! **Peeta**_

_Je suis coincée avec deux personnages imbaisables, sortez moi de là ! Faites du lemon je vous en supplie ! **LJay**_

* * *

_Translate Once upon a time by rachelcolleen1000, Chapitre 22_

*KatnissLJay arrive avec un paquet de guimauve dans la chambre d'Hime et lui verse sur la tête*

Un super travail de traduction mais j'ai besoin de ma dose de gore tu comprends? MA DOSE DE GORE! *regarde autour d'elle avec des yeux de droguée*

* * *

_Cato & Clove : The Story, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay se détend dans le jacuzzi... elle est vraiment au top cette maison! Quand Marvel et Glimmer la rejoignent*

-Oh... Marvel et Glimmer... c'est toujours pas un plaisir de vous voir...  
-Ah trop sympa LJay! On est là parce qu'on a un problème!  
-Bon je vous écoutes, c'est quoi le problème? Les cookies infectes de Cato? Votre absence de vie sexuelle?  
-NON, le problème c'est que les gens font des fics sur Cato et Clove et pas du nous!  
-Y'a une nouvelle fic sur Cato et Clove?  
-Oui regarde!  
-OUA TROP COOl!  
-LJay...  
-Chut! Je lis!  
-Mais...  
-AAAAH, c'est bien comme tout ça...  
-Mais nous on...  
-Laissez moi reviewer les jaloux!  
-Vraiment c'est trop...  
-CHUT! Bienvenue à toi sur ce Fandom Lamariedu42! Un début de fic très prometteur, le point de vue externe est interessant, je me languis de voir la suite!.  
-Et nous?  
-Vous? Bah rien!  
-Tu ne vas pas écrire sur nous?  
-Tu crois que j'ai le temps d'écrire une fic sur vous?  
-Bah oui tu fais que ça...  
-Et ben non, pas le temps... soyez plus sexy et je l'envisagerais peut-être...

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 10_

*KatnissLJay est dans ses pensées allongées dans un transat.*

Mmmh Finnick à moitié nu avec un trident... quand je pense à quel point il est sexy rien qu'avec une fourchette... RAH il faut que j'aille le violer!

* * *

_Survivre : 35e Jeux de la Faim, Chapitre 32_

*KatnissLJay est au téléphone dans un des salons alors que Cato fait encore des cookies pendant que Marvel tricote... ils ne savent plus quoi inventer pour être dans les reviews!*

-Oh si tu savais! Mais quelle rigolade quand j'ai lu son chapitre... tu crois que je suis une sadique... Vraiment?... Tu es si drôle...  
*Finnick arrive, presque nu pour conserver une part de mystère absolument inutile*  
-Hey les gars... elle est au téléphone avec qui?  
-Avec son rencard de samedi!  
-Marvel... pourquoi tu dis ça avec le sourire? Et... TU TRICOTE!  
-Oui attend un instant... Finnick je suis au téléphone tu pourrais parler moins fort?... Oui excuse moi c'est Finnick il est un peu pénible en ce moment...  
-HEY LE BELLÂTRE VIENT DONC A LA MAISON ON VA S'EXPLIQUER!  
-FINNICK! T'es chiant tu sais! Et pourquoi on a pas des téléphones portables comme les gens normaux dans cette maison? ... Non ce n'est rien, Finnick nous fait sa crise existentielle... Oui alors je te disais, WoR est vraiment trop drôle! A un moment le personnage réalise qu'il faut jour dans les galeries puis d'un coup tout s'éteint... Mais oui c'est drôle! Imagine ils sont dans la grotte et "Oh il fait tout jour!" CLAC "Oh bah non il fait tout noir!"... Bon bon si tu ne trouve pas ça drôle...  
-Je vais tellement lui péter sa gueule si il savait...  
-Aaaah Finnick, pour conquérir une femme il faut faire de la cuisine!  
-Cato je ne suis pas persuadé que tes cookies dégueux puissent conquérir qui que ce soit! Pas plus que l'écharpe immonde que Marvel juge utile de tricoter en plein été!  
-Pourquoi tu t'en prend à moi? j'ai rien dit depuis 10 répliques!  
-Tsssss  
-Oui, oui son chapitre est excellent, je suis tellement contente que la petite Dixie ait trouvé ce passage et qu'elle est eut son parachute... Oui tu as raison il ne faut pas qu'elle se fasse attraper par les carrières!... Oui c'est bizarre cette histoire de Lac, mais WoR est bizarre en ce moment... elle croit que je veux faire violer une gamine de 12ans par son prof, non mais n'importe quoi!  
-C'EST CE MEC QUI EST N'IMPORTE QUOI!  
-FINNICK! Tu arrêtes! Quoi? moi craquer sur lui? Non il a le charme d'un carrelage de chiotte... surtout quand il m'interromps pendant que je suis au téléphone! Pourquoi tu rigole? ... Ah oui c'est sur que dans cette arène tu aurai pas fini de m'entendre m'extasier sur les animaux! ... Mais oui Silver il n'aurait pas du s'agiter... c'est idiot comme réaction...  
-COMME LES TIENNES QUAND TU VOIS L'AUTRE TACHE!  
-... Bon tu sais quoi, je vais arrêter de reviewer au téléphone avec toi parce que Finnick est entrain de me sortir par les yeux! Oui on se voit samedi... OUI ON VA BAISER COMME DES BÊTES!  
*KatnissLJay raccroche*  
-Euh... vous n'allez pas vraiment le faire?  
-Va savoir!

* * *

_Qu'en est il de nous ? Chapitre 6_

*KatnissLJay Entre dans sa chambre et claque la porte au nez de Finnick*

-On ne claque pas la porte au nez de Finnick Odair!  
*Dans sa colère, et grace à son coté de chieuse particulièrement développé, elle ré-ouvre la porte*  
-Ah bon? Vraiment?  
*Et la re-claque*  
-... J'ai besoin de guimauve... Estellech n'est pas là... comment je vais faire... Hime ne sait pas comment ce mot s'écrit et WoR me fait peur depuis qu'elle me crois capable d'écrire un inceste... Oui bon je dois admettre que l'idée m'a traversée l'esprit... Ah! Une nouveau chapitre de "Qu'en est il de nous?", je commençais à me faire du soucis pour le duo de choc!  
-LJay ouvre moi tout de suite!  
-Va donc t'auto-satisfaire en te regardant dans un miroir! Bon... Aaah très drôle la mère qui crois que Katniss et Peeta on fait LA CHOSE! C'est vrai que c'est brutal comme emménagement, j'espère qu'ils ne vont pas encore s'étrangler;.. et qu'on aura le droit à un lemon !  
-Allez ouvre et moi je t'en fais un de lemon!  
-Non! Va voir WoR, elle sera ravie! La fin été vraiment trop mignonne et touchante! Je me languis de voir la suite, tu as intérêt à vite poster maintenant que ton pc est réparé!  
-Je suis un homme meurtri tu sais et j'ai besoin qu'on me rassure...  
-Oui oui c'est cool! ... Bon il manque plus que Cato qui se ramene avec ses cookies infectes et ma journée sera définitivement pourrie...  
-LJay c'est Cato! Ouvre-moi, j'ai des cookies! *en essayent d'être discret* tu vas voir avec ça elle va ouvrir direct!  
-Et merde...

* * *

_Laisse moi entrer, Chapitre 4_

*KatnissLJay lit le dernier chapitre de Cha confortablement installée dans un hamac*

-LJay il faut qu'on parle!  
-Tu veux parler de quoi Finnick?  
-De sex!  
-Wow... on se croirait dans les séries américaines avec des familles tu sais... genre le père arrive et il fait la moral et puis tout fini en happy end...  
-Désolé je ne connais pas ces séries, au Capitole c'est des femmes qui testent des sextoys et qui font des positions bizarres...  
-Des positions bizarres?  
-Oui, enfin bref... Pourquoi tu vas chercher quelqu'un à l'extérieur de la maison? Tu as tellement de possibilités sexuelles que tu n'as pas explorées ici! Pourquoi tu t'embête à allez chercher ailleurs? On a même pas encore fait d'orgie romaine tu te rend compte?  
-Mais possibilités sexuelles... cette discussion est surréaliste Finnick!  
-Non mais regarde Clove... tu ne voudrai pas coucher avec Clove? Pendant que Cato filmerai et que je prendrais Glimmer en levrette, ça serait génial!  
-Merde Finnick c'est scandaleux ce que tu raconte... je peux reviewer ou tu vas continuer ton exposé sur les possibilités sexuelles qu'offre la maison qui rend fou?  
-Tu peux reviewer... mais je vais continuer quand même!  
-Si tu veux! Bon Cha, encore du bon boulot, tu gère bien la narration au présent maintenant. Pour une fois Gale il a le bon rôle, j'aimerai quand même bien que Katniss plante Delly! Et puis...  
-Tu as pensé aux mycoses?  
-Aux mycoses? Non j'ai pas pensé aux mycoses... Oui et Katniss devient un peu bizarre quand même, ça me plait, je me demande dans quel état ils vont la retrouver...  
-Et les morpions? Tu a pensée aux morpions?  
-Non j'ai pas pensé aux morpions... Tu as cru que je couchais avec Jaques Ouille la fripouille enfaite? Oui donc Cha continue sur cette belle lancée, là je n'ai pas la moindre idée de ce que je tu nous réserve!  
-Et puis tu as le risque d'herpès...  
-Finnick... crade...  
-D'où l'intérêt de baiser entre membres de la même maison!

...

-Tu dis rien?  
-C'est comme avec Marvel... je suis éblouis par autant de logique!

* * *

_Cruel Espoir, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLjay lit dans la bibliothèque avec Buttercup sur les genoux en attendant le film érotique de trois heures du matin*

-Bonjour à toi Mister Cox et bienvenue sur notre petit fandom!  
-BOUH!  
-MERDE CATO T'ES QU'UN CON! Tu sais que la baraque est flippante vers minuit...  
-*rire sadique* c'est plus fort que moi!  
-Bon puisque tu es là... assis toi je t'en pris.  
-Alors, tu fais quoi de beau dans la bibliothèque?  
-Bah tu ne vois pas? Je fais du magret de canard! ... Cato à ton avis?  
-... Tu lis quoi?  
-La fic d'un nouveau de sexe masculin... ce qui est une rareté sur notre fandom!  
-Oui... il est devenu quoi PeetaPower? Tu l'as mangé?  
-Non il est partie à Monaco avec Cashemere et Gloss...  
-Et elle est bien son histoire?  
-Cato quand t'es gentil tu fous les jetons je te jure... Oui elle est bien, un district peu connu et utilisé, un personnage secondaire du livre qui revient, une présentation assez agréable à lire, y'a du bon potentiel!  
-On va l'adopter lui aussi?  
-Ecoute Cato... ça va surement te surprendre mais je n'adopte pas tous les mecs du fandom comme des chats perdus!  
-J'aurai cru...  
-Tssss... En tout cas jeune auteur, je t'invite à notre petite fête à la maison qui rend fou, ça sera un bon moyen de t'intégrer! Et vivement la suite!  
-BOUH!  
-Nul...

* * *

_Leur histoire ne fait que commencer, Chapitre 30_

*KatnissLjay qui s'est vautrée sur Cato en attendant le film érotique de 3 heures du matin, et oui ils sont des passions communes, lit le nouveau chapitre de cha.*

-Mais, mais, mais... Moi je voulais qu'elle doit enceinte!  
-Ça t'obsède les Katniss enceinte...  
-Bah ça fait le foutoir c'est rigolo!  
-Bon... sinon ce chapitre?  
-Et bien pour une raison vraiment étrange j'ai une sainte horreur des hôpitaux... donc comme à chaque fois ça m'angoisse un peu mais la rivalité entre Peeta et Gale m'éclate donc ça rattrape!  
-Il faut attendre encore longtemps?  
-Deux heures...  
-On fait quoi?  
-On se touche?  
-T'es sérieuse?  
-A ton avis Cato?

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là, Chapitre 14_

*KatnissLJay est assise dans le canapé avec Cato, Finnick et Marvel... a croire qu'ils sont inséparables!*

-C'est fou ce qu'elle joue mal...  
-Comment tu peux savoir ça Cato? T'as jamais fait jouir personne!  
-JE VAIS TE MONTRER SI J'AI JAMAIS euh... une minute... LJay tu fais quoi là?  
*Ljay sort sa tête d'un tas de guimauves*  
-Bah je lis le dernier chapitre d'Estelle...  
-Ah non il faut que tu arrête ça, ça me déconcentre...  
-Marvel je vois pas en quoi une page d'écriture ça te... AH MAIS T'ES DEGEUX!  
-Tiens tiens ça me rappelle l'épisode de la baguette de Peeta...  
-Non la ferme Cato! Personne ne veut se souvenir de ça! Mais Marvel m'enfin c'est quoi... enfin non pas c'est quoi mais;...  
-Tu croyais que j'allais faire quoi devant un film érotique? Admirer le jeu des acteurs et l'intrigue hyper bien ficelée?  
-Marvel tu déconne là... on regarde un film en famille et toi tu pourrie l'ambiance avec ton ... petit ver...  
-Euh ça va monsieur Finnick, y'a pas deux minutes c'était toi qui le faisait!  
-Et donc moi à la base j'étais partie pour reviewer Estelle qui va me haïr...  
-Un baiser sur le front, l'instant érotique du chapitre AHAHAAH  
-Cato je t'ai pas demandé ton avis! Elle y va doucement avec ses personnages c'est un choix! Bon personnellement j'aurai arraché le short de Madge avec les dents maiiiis il faut respecter la volonté de l'auteure...  
-Ouai le petit short bleu...  
-Chut les dégueulasses! Bon... alors... Mon adorable Estelle, bon déjà pardon... je pense que tu vas vouloir me trucider demain quand tu vas découvrir ça... Mais sinon ton chapitre est bien, ce qui compte ce n'est pas la longueur mais le contenu!  
-Ouai le contenu...  
-Marvel... la ferme! Oui ton chapitre nous rappelle l'existence de Prim, c'est une bonne choses et j'aime bien aussi qu'on voit un peu la vie à l'école parce qu'elle a tendance à être mise de coté dans d'autre fics... Non vraiment tu as bien ajusté ton chapitre et n'oublie pas que si tu as besoin je suis là! Et j'espère que tu ne vas pas m'égorger demain!  
-Mais pourquoi elle t'égorgerai? On regarde Blanche-Neige et les sept nains!  
-... C'est Blanche-fesse et les sept mains sombre crétin...

* * *

_Laisse moi entrer, Chapitre 5_

*KatnissLJay est dans le salon de musique... oui c'est possible! Fluffy la fée du Fluff apparait!*

-Bonjour LJay!  
-Oh merde...  
-Tu me reconnais? Je suis Fluffy la fée du Fluff!  
-Merde mais, comment tu es apparue?  
-Ca fait des heures que tu écoutes des chansons d'amour... donc pour moi c'est une invocation!  
-Je fais un cauchemar... un affreux cauchemar...  
-Mais noooon, alors? Tu fluff?  
-Non je pense à demain... il faut que je review...  
-Je vais fluffer ta review alors!  
-NON! Non surtout pas!  
-Je suis Fluffy la fée du Fluff *chantonne*  
-bon alors... Ton chapitre est super gerbant, vraiment su sang qui gicle de tête décapitée...  
-Non, non je disparais...arrête!  
-se déversant sur des boyaux remplis de merde alors que s'unissent satan et un ange à l'unisson dans un orgasme...  
-NOOOOOOOOOOON *CHPLOP*  
-Faut pas déconner... Fluffy la fée du Fluff... n'importe quoi... Bon maintenant je te review pour de vrai! Alors moi je trouve le raisonnement de Gale bon, je regrette qu'il n'y ai pas de lemon mais ça... on a l'habitude! Bon... avec ce que tu m'a dis en MP je me languis de la suite! Pitié une fléche dans la tronche à Delly!

* * *

_Cruel Espoir, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay écoute donc de la drughouse dans le salon de musique pour être sûre de ne jamais revoir fluffy la fée du fluff! Elle se déhanche comme une dingue quand un chapitre apparait!*

-Mother of god! Quelle moisson! Tu as réussis à me prendre par surprise! ... Là franchement je me demande comment tu vas continuer ta fic si tu conserve le POV de Nyala! Ça va vraiment être interessant!as y  
*Glimmer la rejoinds pour danser*  
-Euh Glimmer.. t'as pas le sentiment de squatter ma review là?  
-Non! Allez on danse! J'adore ta musique de pouf!  
-WHAT! ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? Ma. musique. de. pouf?  
-Bah oui, regarde comment tu danse!  
-... vas y drague donc le nouvel auteur pendant que je fini ma review!  
*Glimmer saisit la danse de pôle dance et entame une chorégraphie endiablée*  
-Oui Mister Cox... vraiment là je ne m'y attendais pas, je trouve leurs adieux vraiment trés *CHBAM* .. Glimmer ça va?  
-Fa va!  
-Il te manque trois sexy girl...  
-Shit!  
-Tu me crache dessus là! ... Oui Mister Cox tes adieux sont vraiment très émouvant, tu as du potentiel!  
-Fa f'est fure!  
-Dégeux...

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 11_

*KatnissLJay est allongé sur le canapé avec un maxi hématome de la mort qui tue au ventre, Finnick tout souriant la rejoins*

-Ah! WoR a encore publié sur le plus merveilleux des sujets qui soit... moi!  
-Tu me fais lire?  
-Tu me dis comment ça s'est passé?  
-Euh laisse moi réfléchir... euuuh... NON!  
-Bon... je vois... ça veut tout dire!  
-Ou pas! Bon tu me le passe ce chapitre?  
-Oui, et tache de prendre exemple! Parce que loin de moi l'idée de vouloir critiquer ton génie mais... tu me fais passer un peu pour un dégueulasse dans Delirium!  
-Je ne te fais pas passer pour un dégueulasse! Je te vois au travers des yeux d'une enfant au coeur brisé. Bon alors voyons ça... Ah bah oui la mort de Jayde je l'avais prévue, ce chapitre est vraiment riche en émotions c'est dingue ce que tu arrive à faire passer en si peu de mots! Je te laisse prendre de l'avance sur M.A.D pour ne pas te spoiler.  
-Hey... WoR... je t'attends dans ma chambre pour que tu me dise tout!  
-De quoi?  
-Non rien, c'est une histoire de cul entre elle et moi!

* * *

_Une autre fin, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay est donc encore couchée en se disant que décidément c'est la reine des gaffes et de la malchance...quand un nouveau chapitre d'Hime-amande vient lui remonter le moral.*

-Aaaah je suis contente qu'elle est posté!  
-C'est sur moi en plus!  
-Cato tu vas pas nous la faire à la Finnick Odair?  
*Finnick apparait tout nu*  
-on parle de moi?  
-Bah tiens ça faisait longtemps... Finnick on la connait par coeur ta queue!  
-Jaloux Cato?  
-Non! La mienne est plus grosse!  
-Euh... les gars... j'aimerai reviewer sans avoir besoin de sortir un décimètre... Ma sadique que j'aime, un chapitre plein de promesses, notre katniss va s'en manger plein la gueule et moi j'adore ça! Je me languis de voir ce qu'on va lui dire, donc publie viiiite.  
-Attend... elle a dit un décimètre?

* * *

_**Merci pour votre visite… Et n'oubliez pas la règle : Pour que l'Histoire continue… c'est à vous de publier ! Et d'encourager les auteurs à publier.**_


	8. Mangue

**_Bonjour chers visiteurs !_**

**_Merci pour toutes vos reviews ! C'est toujours incroyable pour moi de voir à quel point cet OVNI est devenu un lieu de rendez-vous. Je n'ai qu'un espoir c'est que notre belle maison vous donne envie de vous lancer dans l'écriture._**

**_Bienvenue à Rhubarbe sur notre petit fandom !_**

* * *

**-Mmmh j'ai la dale et l'autre folle est partie aux courses… est-ce qu'il y a des restes ? …. Ah des post-it ! Oui mais non y'a trop de mots pour que les lire…**

_Pour StElia, Cha9512 et Nat' : Les capotes sont dans la chambre à Finnick ! Et merci de rincer la baignoire après utilisation. **LJay**_

_Gentille auteur sadique sur les bords, complètement cinglée et professionnelle de la violence sous toutes ses formes, cherche gentil(le) bêta opinion pour point de vue extérieur sur mes écrits. Les cookies sont offerts à tous les candidats et l'heureux(se) gagnant(e) repartira avec ma reconnaissance éternelle et euh... l'opportunité de lire ma fic avant les autres ! Pour ceux qui souhaitent être payés en nature, s'adresser directement à mon comptable Mr Finnick Odair, il adore donner de sa personne pour rendre service... **Natasha Romanoff**_

_**Mandine37** part se faire bronzer la pilule au bord de la manche et reviendra plus bronzée que jamais le mercredi 22 Août :)_

_Peeta aime s'incruster en criant "Vive le pain", j'aime m'incruster en disant "Vive la guimauve", même quand ça parle de ta vie ahah. **Estellech**_

_Panne d'inspiration… Help ! **LJay**_

* * *

_Leur histoire ne fait que commencer, Chapitre 31_

*KatnissLJay est noyée dans la guimauve... *

-Mais.. mais c'est tout plein de guimauve... Estelle c'est toi?  
-Bah non c'est pas moi, je suis là!  
-Bah zut alors... Non mais je suis amoureuse aujourd'hui donc ça j'aime la présence de Gale, Katniss qui rassure Peeta... adorable...  
-MAIS POURQUOI TU PARLE DES EBATS SEXUELS D'EFFIE ET HAYMITCH?  
-On s'en fou ce qui passe avant est trop mignon, je veux savoir la suite!  
-... LJay tu fais peur quand tu es amoureuse...

* * *

_Dernier Regard, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay papillonne dans les couloirs malgrè son mal de ventre.*

-J'adoooore, ma petite Lexi que j'aime a un don pour les OS, c'est si beau...  
-Tu aime vraiment?  
*LJay saisit Glimmer par le col avec un regarde de "je vais te manger dans deux minutes si tu la ferme pas"*  
-Écoute moi bien, je tuerai pour savoir écrire aussi bien qu'elle!  
-Déjà commence par tuer pour savoir écrire tout court!  
*CHBAM*  
-Ce qui a de bien dans cette maison c'est qu'il y a des poêle partout...

* * *

_Dormir sans toi, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay se tiens donc au dessus de l'une des 25 cuvettes de toilette que compte la maison qui rend fou... heureusement ce n'est pas moi qui les nettoie!*

-Bouaaaaaaaaaaaagh, argh ah non mais mon vomis est rose!  
-Moi je trouve ça joli... c'est presque artistique!  
-Arrête tes conneries Cato et tiens moi les cheveux!  
-Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi je fais ça...  
-Parce que tu aime voir des gens aller mal! BOUAAAAAAAAAAARGH argh, trop de guimauve, merde c'est trop con de mourir comme ça!  
-C'est surtout très con de mourir dans une review sans reviewer... enfin c'est mon avis...  
-BOUARGH tu as raison... Lexi je te jure que si je sors vivante de cette review la prochaine fois que tu dis que tu écris mal je viens te manger!  
-La manger? Commence par réussir à manger des aliments normaux!  
-BOUAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH Cato la ferme! Et puis monsieur a peur de dormir seul donc monsieur n'est pas trop en position pour la ramener!  
-C'est une fic c'est pas vraiment moi!  
-BOUARGH les faits sont là et très bien écrit! Il manque quelques chapitres à cet OS!  
-Arrête des lire des OS et de la guimauve regarde ton état *rire sadique et moqueur*  
-BOUAAaaaaRGH ... je vais mourir...

* * *

_It's a hard Life, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay sautille au quatre coins de la maison comme une gamine*

-Ça fini mal, ça fini mal, ça fini maaaaaaaaaaaaal, HEY LES GARS! CA FINI MAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAL *rire de démente*  
-Elle est folle...  
-Complétement jetée...  
-Pourquoi elle se met à poil comme ça?  
-LJAY REPOSE LA COMPOTE ET LE BABIBEL CALMEMENT SUR LE COMPTOIR!  
-HIHIHIHI ça finiiiiiii maaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaal MOUHAHAHAAHAHA  
-Elle a craquée...  
-ET EN PLUS ON ME L'A DEDIEE! AHAH JE SUIS LA REINE DU DRAAAAAAME, JE SUIS LA REINE DU VOMIIIII  
-On l'a perdue la les gars...  
-JE SUIS UN EXEMPLE, UN MODELE  
-Ohé... quelqu'un pour appeler l'asile...  
-Sinon LJay ça ne te dirais pas de redescendre sur Terre? Non mais parce que de là à dire que tu écris de la merde qui risque pas d'émouvoir ou d'inspirer qui que ce soit un jour il n'y a qu'un pas que je franchis.  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH JE SUIS LA PRINCESSE DE LA NARRATION AU PRESEEEEEEEEEEENT  
-... Je crois qu'elle s'en carre de ce que tu as dit...  
-Lexi nous nous excusons pour LJay... elle a pété les plombs... elle a la tête qui passe plus les portes... Clove ne te remercie pas de la faire passer pour une fille, et Cato ne te remercie pas non plus pour révéler qu'il peut avoir des... euh... comment on dit déjà... Ah oui des sentiments! Mais c'est super bien écrit et ... LJAY NON PAS LE LANCE FLAMME! LAISSE LES CANARDS TRANQUILLES!  
-Complètement dingue cette fille...

* * *

_Laisse moi entrer, Chapitre 6_

*KatnissLJay apparait dans une robe blanche et une musique celeste*

-Enfin mon enfant... la grâce divine de mon sadisme t'as touchée. Enfin un acte sexuel violent, oui! Bientôt mes disciples envahiront le Fandom, bientôt les rated M seront hardcore, OUI BIENTÔT JE SERAI VOTRE DÉESSE A TOUS!  
*Cato et Finnick arrivent en courant*  
-Nous vous prions d'excuser LJay... Ecrire sur deux personnes déranger psychologiquement ne lui a pas réussit...  
-Mais Cha ton chapitre est très bien, dommage qu'il n'y ait pas eut de morts sinon on aurait put rigoler! Je veux encore plus de torture MOUHAHAAHAHA! On verra au prochain chapitre si tu continue sur ta bonne lancée!  
-Je suis une muse, adulez moi!  
-LJay... tu es folle...

* * *

_Les mesures inimaginables, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLJay est dans son lit, comme à chaque fois qu'elle lit cette fic toutes les émotions refont surface*

-Mais comment fait-elle pour retranscrire aussi bien le mal-être de Katniss...  
-LJay tu pleure?  
-Non c'est les oignons des cookies à Cato...  
-Si tu le dis... il en a fait au roquefort, tu en veux?  
-Euh non... non merci c'est ... ça pique les yeux ça aussi!  
-C'est ta beauté qui pique les yeux...  
-Finnick... t'as bu?  
-Non.  
-Bon... c'est déjà ça... Alors Ever-Lyo comment te dire à quel point j'aimerai avoir le quart de ton talent! Toute cette émotion, toute cette douleur, en trois chapitres tu as totalement conquis mon coeur!  
-Super... un rivale en plus...  
-C'est une femme!  
-Encore mieux...

* * *

_Sacrifiés : La première Expiation, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay est allongée sur un canapé vert immonde, pourquoi gardons-nous ce meuble?*

-MOG! C'est, wow!  
-Mog? Tu t'es crue dans Final Fantasy LJay?  
-Mais non Finnick... MOG c'est l'abréviation pour Mother of God.  
-Je te fais tant d'effet que ça avec l'arnica?  
-Non... non tu ne me fais pas grand choses... enfin si j'ai vaguement la nausée mais, mais il faut que tu lise!  
-Non y'a trop de mots, je ne lis que Moments Aigres Doux...  
-Pff! Et bien moi je découvre Sorcikator et c'est juste incroyable! Voilà bien longtemps qu'un écrit ne m'avait pas collé une haine comme ça!  
-Bouge un peu moins s'il te plait... c'est si merveilleux que ça?  
-C'est pas compliqué, la narration est au présent et à la première personne, tu sais comme j'aime ça... Et la trame est fantastique! L'organisation a été réfléchie dans les moindres détails!, la vie dans le huit, pendant toute ma lecture j'étais tellement prise que j'en ai oublié que j'étais une fille, j'étais juste dans la peau du personnage!  
-J'aime pas ça...  
-Tu vas me faire une crise de jalousie? On respire avec Malek, on vit l'angoisse avec lui, on a juste envie de passer la main dans l'écran pour le sortir de là, y'a pas à dire Sorcikator c'est une sacré découverte littéraire!  
-Arrête il va avoir la tête enflée après...  
-Et alors il peut! C'est pas possible un talent comme ça, moi je vais allez me cacher avec mes petites fics de merdes je pense...  
-Vient te cacher dans mon lit!  
-Allez moque toi de moi... mais c'est vrai quand je vois ce que je fais avec du présent à la première personne et ce que lui il fait... ma seule question c'est : Pourquoi le district 8? Il a quoi de plus que les autres?  
-Tu n'as pas d'autres questions sur le chapitre?  
-Et bien non Finnick, parce que quand c'est écrit comme ça tu te laisse embarquer et tu mes dix minutes à t'en remettre après l'avoir fini!  
-Comme quand on b...  
-ouais... ou pas...

* * *

_Cruel Espoir, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLJay joue au badminton dans le jardin avec Cato qui essaye de tuer des oiseaux avec le volant. *

-Ah! Un nouveau chapitre de MisterCox! Notre fameux auteur mâle!  
-Il écrit sur moi?  
-non Cato...  
-Alors c'est nul!  
-Bravo, t'as vraiment l'esprit ouvert toi...  
-L'esprit non, par-contre ma chambre...  
-Hum oui super... alors...Oui le chapitre est bien, je plein les deux pauvres tributs dans leur tenues moyenâgeuses, la phrase de la mère à la fin brise le coeur parce qu'il faut être lucide... un enfant de 12ans ne peut pas gagner...  
-Hé hé hé... je vois une larme...  
-Tu t'es pris pour Calvin de Ma famille d'abord?  
-C'est mon cousin hé hé hé  
-hé hé hé hééééé merde! ... Bon juste un petit conseil, essaye de découper tes paragraphes en plus petit, c'est plus agréable à lire.  
-YEAH! J'EN AI EUT UN!  
-pauvre piaf...

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 12_

*Finnick apparait nu, entièrement couvert d'or au milieu du jardin*

-WoR... WoR... KatnissLJay n'est pas là, elle répète pour les Geais Moqueurs... Comme moi d'ailleurs... mais moi contrairement à elle je suis un véritable ami voir plus encore, donc je te reviews. Aaaah tu me glorifie un peu plus à chaque chapitre, j'aime ça. Oui toi, contrairement à l'autre sorcière, tu me sublime, tu montre quel dieu vivant je suis, je t'aime tellement...  
-Euh... c'est qui la sorcière?  
-Oh tiens LJay, euh bah euh... la sorcière... tu sais ... là-bas avec le gars caché derrière le cyprès...  
-Mouai mouai mouai... Et donc je ne suis pas une véritable amie pour WoR?  
-Je te signal que vous connaissez même pas vos prénoms!  
-Ah oui... dit moi Finnick... WoR... elle s'appelle comment?  
-gloups...

* * *

_Dans la tête des autres, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLjay arrive crépis de la terrible substance rose...*

-Bah LJay... qu'est-ce que tu as fais?  
-Tu vois pas? Je me fais un masque de beauté à la guimauve ducon!  
-Oooh sage... Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé?  
-un truc de fou Marvel... j'ai ouvert mon ordi, j'ai cliquer sur la fic de Mandine et là... TARATAAATATATA!  
-TARATAAATATATA?  
-Des guimauves, pleins, un truc de fou! J'ai littéralement était noyée!  
-Mais... c'était bien son chapitre?  
-Ah oui bien, Gale s'en prend plein la gueule par Katniss, il fini avec Madge... Madge qui au lieu de coucher avec comme les personnages normalement constitués et bien l'embrasse sur la joue! Guimauve power quoi... j'en peux plus... faut me sortir de là!  
-Moi j'aimerai bien qu'on fasse un lemon avec moi...

* * *

**_C'est déjà la fin… Je suis face à des feuilles blanches pour mes autres fics c'est l'horreur…_**

**_Vous connaissez la règle, pour que l'histoire continue c'est à vous de publier !_**


	9. Saucisse

**_Bonjour chers visiteurs !_**

**_Déjà je m'excuse platement pour les fautes IMMONDES que j'ai fait dans mes reviews… j'étais un peu à l'ouest sur la dernière série !_**

**_Ensuite je vous remercie pour votre participation et pour cette formidable énergie créative !_**

**_Je souhaites la bienvenue à Mlle Caroline, une jeune auteure qui nous propose une fic les 74th Hunger Games vus par Cato et à everdeenDiaries qui écrit sur le couple Annie/Finnick._**

* * *

**_-Mmmh un Babibel et de la compote…_**

_Si quelqu'un a vu passer mon talent, merci de le ramener à la chambre à coté de la porte qui donne sur le vide, au premier étage.** LJay**_

_Vous avez jusqu'à ce soir pour vous inscrire à la Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs ! **WoR & LJay**_

_Je serais absente du 18 Aout au 2 Septembre, j'emmène Haymitch faire un pèlerinage arrosé.  
PS: Je lui ai pas dis qu'il n'y aurait que de l'eau de mer...** Natasha R.  
**_

_Soirée déguisée le 31 Août ! Allez chercher votre invitation sur La maison qui rend fou : Party Time ! **LJay**_

* * *

_Sept minutes au paradis, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay qui ferait mieux de se reposer continue malgré tout de lire les nouvelles fanfics du fandom*

-Une nouvelle auteure!  
-LJay va te coucher!  
-Attend Finnick, bonjour à toi nouvelle auteure... oui excuse moi je suppose que tu es une fille vu l'absence de mâles sur ce fandom...  
-Si c'est un mec tu vas avoir l'air bien conne encore!  
-Finnick arrête d'être désagréable tu veux? Donc bienvenue à toi chez nous, j'espère que tu vas te plaire ici..  
-On dirait une monitrice qui accueille un gamin en centre aéré, ha ha ha ha ha *CHBAM*  
-Pratique cette maison pleine de poêle... Oui donc l'idée du recueil de oneshot est sympa, puis je constate que je ne suis plus toute seule à mettre du vomi dans mes fics! J'aime beaucoup la narration au présent. Bref un début assez prometteur, j'attends de voir la suite comme toujours...A bientôt!  
-Vive le pain!  
-Merde Peeta t'es flippant à apparaitre comme ça partout... pire que Finnick tout nu!

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là, Chapitre 15_

*KatnissLJay subit une nouvelle fois la séance "pas du tout cinéphile de la nuit" des garçons.*

-Hiiiii Estelle a posté!  
-Oh super, alors c'est quoi l'instant érotique du chapitre? Une bise?  
-Tu sais Marvel... Rien qu'en se touchant la main ils ont plus de contact que toi avec n'importe quel spécimen femelle de cette maison!  
-Aouch ça fait mal!  
-LJay est en forme ce soir!  
-Pas plus que d'habitude. Bon Estelle, en temps normal je me serais gentiment gaussée de toi maiiiis au vu de la journée d'hier je me dis que je vais fermer ma gueule.  
-Il s'est passer quoi hier?  
-Finnick tu as mal formulé, LJay il ne s'est pas passé quoi hier?  
-Euh ça ne vous regarde pas...  
-Pourquoi Estelle est au courant alors?  
-Parce que c'est mon amie!  
-Et nous on est quoi?  
-Bah là maintenant tout de suite vous êtes des gros dégueux pervers...  
-Très fin...  
-Bon ma review! J'aime beaucoup ta réflexion sur le temps d'avant, c'est une question que je me pause aussi et si tu remarque dans Delirium je me sers pas mal du latin parce que selon moi c'est un berceau d'une grande partie des langues. L'intervention de Primrose est mignonne mais je me languis que ça passe à la vitesse supérieur avec Gale!  
-Tu as fini? Parce que là ce que tu raconte ça casse un peu l'ambiance...  
-J'abandonne!  
*KatnissLJay se lève et va dans la chambre à Estelle*  
-Ptin... pas marcher sur un paquet de guimauve, pas marcher sur un paquet de guimauve, pas marcher.. CRIIIISHT... Et merde...  
-Roooooonpshiiiiiit  
-Bon ça va elle dort..  
*KatnissLJay fait un bisou sur la joue à Estelle*  
*murmure*-Revient nous vite Estelle, tu vas me manquer... bon il ne faut pas marcher sur un paquet de guimauve... roh puis zut je vais dormir ici ça ira plus vite!

* * *

_Confidences sur l'oreiller, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLJay est dans le lit à Estelle, non ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez! C'est à cause des guimauves... non mais si c'est logique!... Elle chuchote pour ne pas réveiller sa coloc.*

-oooooh c'est trop mignon la vision du petit bébé dans les bras de Finnick... mince mais, la chambre aurait-elle des pouvoirs guimauvant? ... J'ai adoré ce chapitre, tellement de douceur, de timidité, de respect l'un de l'autre. On a envie de prendre Colinie dans nos bras pour la réconforter... puis des secrets.. c'est bien ça! Mais le mieux c'est la douceur et... c'est moi qui dit ça? MOG je sens le plaisir de l'attente et de l'amour doux s'immiscer en moi!  
*Estelle se retourne et enlace LJay*  
-mmmmmmh Gaaaaaale...  
-MOG MOG MOG! ... help...

* * *

_Qu'en est il de nous ?, Chapitre 7_

*katnissLJay fais les courses pour la maison qui rend fou tout en lisant le nouveau chapitre de qu'en est-il de nous?*

-Il nous faut des guimauves, du roquefort, du foie gras, du saumon fumé, du caviar...  
-Glimmer... pourquoi je t'ai amenée?  
-Parce que je suis indispensable!  
-Ou pas... Bon et si je reviewais pour voir comment ça fait...  
-Et du chocolat noire, et des petits fours, et du champagne...  
-Au secours... les filles comme d'habitude c'est super bien écrit, on se laisse vraiment emporter dans le chapitre! Y'a un peu de la guimauve mais bon... je commence à m'y faire! Je me languis de voir comment Peeta va procéder!  
-Et du thon rouge, et des cailles, et des cygnes...  
-Je crois que je vais la perdre dans le magasin celle là...

* * *

_Et si la magie existait ?, Chapitre 13_

*KatnissLJay est plongée dans ses souvenirs...*

-Oooooooh, quand j'étais ado je rêvais que Tiffany me fasse des robes!  
-Tu avais vraiment des idées à la con!  
-Non mais oh! Tu te rends pas compte des merveilles que c'est les robes de Sakura!  
-Je ne porte pas de robe...  
-C'est normal Tresh tu es un mec!  
-Ça doit jouer...  
-Oui ça doit...  
-Enfaite tu sais ce que je trouve totalement nul avec cette fic?  
-Non mais tu vas me le dire, je le sens...  
-C'est hyper bien écrit.. c'est juste TROP NUL QUE CA SOIT PAS ADAPTE EN FILM!

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 13_

*KatnissLJay tourne en rond dans la bibliothèque*

-MOG, MOG, MOG... comment je vais faire...  
-Un problème?  
-Oui Finnick un problème... je dois écrire la suite de Delirium...  
-Et?  
-Et bah je sais pas comment faire réagir Annie...  
-J'ai une idée, fait la m'idolâtrer, après tout c'est normal, et en rentrant je lui ferais l'amour comme un fou et...  
-L'amour comme un fou? A une gamine de 12ans? Tu me fais peur...  
-Aussi pourquoi tu l'as faite aussi jeune! Si elle avait eut 14ans comme moi on aurait put le faire!  
-Excuse moi de respecter l'histoire!  
-Bon alors on ne fera pas l'amour?  
-Ah bah non pas là tout de suite non...  
-Ou alors fait un chapitre d'avantage tourné sur moi... un peu comme WoR fait...  
-Ca te suffit pas d'avoir une fic pour toi tout seul?  
-Et bien... WoR fait une superbe fic mais je regrette qu'elle ne se batte pas avec quelqu'un d'autres pour le faire...  
-Mais quelle connerie... Bon WoR super comme toujours, tu me fou un peu la pression là!  
-Oui tu écris de la merde à coté de ma glorieuse épopée...  
-Merci Finnick...

* * *

_Survivre : 35__e__ Jeux de la Faim, Chapitre 33_

*Marvel applique la poche de glace sur son oeil au beurre noir et se plante devant la chambre de WoR*

-Bon... j'entre... j'entre pas... si elle a les mêmes réactions excessives que l'autre folle il vaut mieux que je parle au travers de la porte...  
*Il s'éclaircit la gorge*  
-Hum hum hum AHUM... WoR hey... euh..; C'est Marvel... Bon je suppose que tu es là et j'ai des choses à te hurler au travers de la porte... Enfaite c'est Ljay qui est devenue totalement folle, elle m'a demandé de te dire... qu' elle te boude! Oui voilà elle te boude parce qu'elle trouve pas ça normal que tu n'aille pas jusqu'au bout avec Arawn... Oui elle est très fâchée et frustrée... et puis elle est pas contente aussi que tu ne dise pas ce que c'est la manivelle vingt-sept! Oui vraiment elle est pas contente... Enfin si elle est contente parce que Dixie n'est pas morte mais elle n'est pas contente trop trop non plus vu que j'ai pris un gros livre plein de mots dans la gueule... Enfin euh voilà voilà... sinon toi ça va tu... Oui je vois bien que tu fais la mystérieuse à ne pas répondre... je t'intimide c'est ça? ... je te fais envie? ... Et si toi et moi dans ma chambre on... faisait un petit remake de Caesar et Delphi... Je serai Caesar... Tu sera Delphi...  
*WoR arrive dans le couloir*  
-Hey salut Marvel!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH *part en courant*  
-Non mais il va pas bien lui... faudrait qu'il se trouve une copine.

* * *

_Les oubliés de Panem, Chapitre 8_

*KatnissLJay est dans l'un des salons avec Cha9512, StElia et Nat' pour leur expliquer les règles de la maison... Cato est là aussi parce que... bah parce que voilà!*

-Alors il faut avant tout respecter les plus anciennes! Donc vous ne vous baladez pas à poil devant elle, vous leur proposez pas de coucher avec, vous n'utilisez pas leur cire, ni leur rasoir...  
-Ljay tu ne voudrais pas faire une pause deux minutes dans les trucs dégueux pour lire le chapitre de Lexi?  
-Ah oui c'est vrai!  
*Ljay se plonge dans la lecture du chapitre*  
-Cato... va chercher le fouet!  
-Hein de quoi? Tu veux faire une séance BDSM là maintenant tout de suite? Tu préfère pas aller dans la salle de jeux?  
*Glimmer arrive comme toujours pile au bon moment...*  
-Non mais sérieux... déjà que vous vous branlez devant la télé tous les soirs vous allez pas en plus vous mettre au BDSM! C'est une colloc d'auteurs et de personnages ici ou un bordel?  
-Et bien je dirais que c'est plus une maison du plaisir...tu en pense quoi LJay?  
-Oh je dirais plus qu'on se découvre... d'ailleurs à ce sujet... Cato 22cm je suis impressionnée! Vraiment que je l'ai vue ça m'a ... je me suis dit que ça n'allait jamais rentrer!  
-La review s'il te plait Ljay la reviews!  
-Glimmer laisse la commenter ma superbe Perruche Anglaise... oui c'est vrai que la volière est un peu petite!  
-Je vais aller me jeter...  
*Nat' qui a déjà bien assimilé la maison intervient*  
-Ca tombe bien on a une porte pour ça!  
-Euh... je voudrai pas vous déranger mais... on reviews pas beaucoup là...  
-Tu as raison Elia! Alors Lexi, bon je t'épargne le fouet si tu nous ramène plein de choses de Pigalle!  
-Ouai des spécialités de Pigalle...  
-Cato te lèche pas la bouche comme ça, tu fais peur! Ça me fait drôle qu'une malade mentale parte aux jeux, en plus y'a deux jours je me disais "mais comment ça se passe si c'est un handicapé qui est sélectionné?". Après le fait que Undred soit autant porté par son district fait mal au coeur vu qu'on sait qu'il va perdre. Mais c'était vraiment une cruelle ironie sur ce coup là! Cato où tu vas?  
-Viens Glimmer il faut que je te montre un truc au sous-sol...  
-HEY CATO NON C'EST MA SALLE DE JEUX... trop tard...  
-C'est pas une salle avec des flippers et des babyfoot pas vrai?  
-Non Cha... non... je devrais peut-être vous faire visiter la maison... avant que vous tombiez dans un des piège de Cato.

* * *

_Translate Once upon a time by rachelcolleen1000, Chapitre 23_

*Marvel se pointe devant la chambre d'Hime-Amande en se cognant partout parce qu'il a les deux yeux au beurre noir*

-Euh Hime... euh... c'est LJay... euh... elle m'a déjà envoyé voir WoR et euh là... elle vient te voir toi au travers de moi...et de la porte... euh... elle maudit l'auteur qui a coupé avant le moment gore de l'accouchement et puis... euh... elle te demande si tu n'as pas fait une indigestion de guimauve... pitié me frappe pas si tu ouvre la porte! Mais ta traduction est super hein... vraiment un gros boulot mais ... euh... elle est en manque je crois... Tu pense qu'elle voudra coucher avec moi?

* * *

_Mange, Cours, Aime, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLJay fini le ménage du rez-de-chaussé de la maison qui rend fou*

-Ca serait pas du luxe d'avoir une femme de ménage!  
-Mmh? Pourquoi faire?  
-... Le ménage... Cato tu lis! MOG!  
-Oui c'est les fics de Roman2005!  
-DONNE!  
-Non non non c'est maaaaaaa fic où je suiiiiiis le héroooos, tu n'as qu'à avoir une fic qui parle de toi!  
-Cato... Comment veux-tu que j'ai une fic qui parle de moi alors que je ne suis pas une expatriée de Panem?  
-Aaah... que c'est triste... pas trop dur de vivre dans mon ombre?  
-Pas autant que de supporter ton égo...  
-Bon, dans ma grande bonté je consens à te donner le chapitre... soit élogieuse s'il te plait!  
-Merci Ô grand Cato!  
-C'est pas en faisant de l'ironie qu'on écrira sur toi tu sais?  
-Gna gna gna... Bon... Olala mais les gros boulets au lycée de Katniss! Ca me rappelle mon bac... Hé hé apparition de Gale! Je sais pas pourquoi je sens que ça va mal se passer dans son lycée... Et elle va enfumer Clove j'en suis sûre!  
-Et sinon ça te dirais pas de parler de moi?  
-Hein? Ah oui c'est vrai... ouai bah tu écoute des conversations c'est pas non plus hyper glorieux...  
-Donne moi ça! Tu es juste verte de jalousie!  
-Mais oui mais oui... bon Roman2005 je me languis de voir la suite! Cato... ça sert à rien d'exhiber tes abdos...

* * *

_Extrêmes Amériques, Chapitre 12_

*KatnissLJay est avec Finnick dans sa chambre*

-Finnick tu ne comprends pas que j'en peux plus?  
-Allons LJay... ne fait pas ça c'est idiot...  
-Je veux en finir! Je ne veux plus vivre!  
-LJay lâche cette tranche de pain, personne n'a jamais réussis à se tuer comme ça!  
-D'accord... Alors tu ne me laisse pas le choix...  
-Non ne fait pas ça!  
-SI, JE CLIQUE SUR UN FIC EN RATING K!  
*Finnick tombe évanouis sur le sol*  
-Pff... quelle connerie il faut pas inventer pour qu'il me fiche la paix dans mes reviews... Fic en rating K... n'importe quoi! Bon alors Extrêmes Amériques... Aaaaah il fait plaisir ce chapitre! ça meurt, ça revient, ça saigne, ça agonise... QUE DU BON! Maintenant... j'attends un lemon Katniss/Cato, MOUHAHAHA. En tout cas continue comme ça!  
*Finnick revient à lui*  
-Euuuh ... tu n'es pas morte?

* * *

_The Boy with the sword, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay déguste une tasse de thé avec Glimmer et Esther*

-Et alors là il est arrivé à poil pour me demander de participer à un plan à 3!  
*éclat de rire général*  
-Ah Glimmer je ne me lasse jamais de cette histoire! Non mais quel boulet!  
-LJay, ça veut dire quoi quand le voyant d'alerte d'update est vert?  
-C'est un nouvel auteur, Esther.  
-Mais t'en a jamais marre de lire?  
-Si j'en avais marre de lire cette maison n'existerai pas Glimmer...  
-C'est pas faux!  
-Tu te prend pour Perceval de Kaamelott?  
-euh... c'est pas faux...  
-Ok super... je t'offrirai de la culture général pour Noël...  
-C'est quoi Noël?  
-Ah oui merde c'est vrai qu'à Panem vous le faites pas ça...  
-Euh les filles... je voudrais pas trop vous déranger mais... on est un peu dans une reviews là...  
-Exacte Esther! Bon... lisons ça! ... Et aller! Encore une fic sur Cato, il va avoir la grosse tête!  
-Pourquoi "va" ? Il l'a déjà depuis un moment...  
-C'est pas faux!  
-Toi aussi tu te prend pour le Père Cheval?  
-Non... Perceval, Glimmer.. Bon déjà je te souhaite la bienvenue sur notre joli petit fandom! J'espère que tu te plaira parmi nous. Alors qu'est-ce que je pense de cette fic... C'est un sujet toujours interessant à aborder, je pense que Cato est un personnage riche qui offre pas mal de possibilités.  
-Mais?  
-... Tu commence à me connaitre, mais si je peux te conseiller de choisir un Beta Reader pour t'accompagner... C'est toujours bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui nous corrige et nous conseil, je dois admettre que ça me sauve pas mal la vie! Je me pose une question...  
-Si seulement tu ne t'en posais qu'une...  
-Merci Esther... Je me demande juste pourquoi le chapitre démarre en narration au présent et fini au passé. Mais sinon c'est un début sympathique et au vu de ton jeune âge...  
-Parce qu'il faut dire que LJay est franchement vieille!  
-Mes 21ans et moi même te prions d'aller voir derrière le cyprès si on y est... Oui donc au vu de ton jeune âge je t'encourage plus que vivement à poursuivre tes publications!  
-Vous ne trouvez pas que ça sent les ... tripes...  
-Ah c'est Cato qui fait des cookies!

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 14_

*Finnick apparait tout nu dans la cuisine, personnellement je trouve ça dégueulasse mais bon...*

-WoR... Aaaaaah je suis un beau vainqueur je trouve! Fière malgré la blessure, je me languis de retrouver Annie... ah oui non c'est vrai que toi et la dingue vous avez décidez qu'elle n'avait que 12ans... mais ce n'est pas grave, du moment que je gagne en héros! Aaaah ces femmes qui vont m'aduler, tous les projecteurs sur moi, oui vraiment si tu n'étais pas en couple avec LJay je t'épouserai!  
*LJay s'étrangle avec sa quarantième tasse de thé de la journée*  
-MOG! WHAT?!  
-Oui vous publiez ensemble, vous passez vos nuit ensemble par MP...  
-Attend... dans ton esprit TORDU tu imagine qu'entre deux cuni on écrit nos fics?  
*sourire béat*-Oui...  
-Alors ça c'est vraiment un fantasme chelou... WoR! WoR Finnick a craqué! WoooooooooooR!  
-Attendez moi je vais filmer!

* * *

_Quelques mots peuvent changer l'histoire, Chapitre 24_

*Marvel et Cato arrivent écroulés de rire*

-Non mais vous allez pas mieux tous les deux!  
-LJay a participé à de la guimauuuuuuuve la blague de l'année!  
-C'est ta queue qui est la blague de l'année Marvel...  
-Aouch ça fait mal... tu nous explique comment tu t'es retrouvée là dedans?  
-Et bien je me suis retrouvée là-dedans parce que je suis un génie et que sur ce fandom ma parole est parole d'évangile et...  
-La vérité LJay...  
-Mandine avait besoin de trucs dégueux et sales...  
-N'empêche c'est un sacré chapitre... plein de mots...  
-Marvel on t'oblige pas à lire...  
-Moi je vais faire ma reviews hein... Donc un bon chapitre très émouvant avec l'anniversaire de Prim, la moisson, moi j'attends la moisson de l'année suivant et bien-sûr le déroulement des jeux de Marisa!  
-Tout ça juste pour dire... ça?  
-C'est vous qui racontez un ramassis de conneries...

* * *

_I was enchanted to meet you, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLjay se bat avec la volaille qui n'est pas décidée à devenir un succulent poulet basquaise quand une dispute éclate...*

-Dans ta face Cato! DANS TA FACE! Encore une fic sur moi!  
-Oh ça va "monsieur je me traine à poil dans la maison"! Je te signal qu'aujourd'hui moi aussi j'ai eut droit mes fics!  
-Et moi j'ai toujours rien...  
-Ça va Marvel soit pas dépressif! Je suis sûr que LJay va écrire sur toi...  
-COT COOOOOOT  
-Ouai... encore faut-il qu'elle arrive à bout du poulet...  
-Finnick arrête tes conneries elle ne va pas écrire sur moi alors qu'elle est en plein dans l'écriture de la suite de Neige Ensanglantée!  
*Marvel se mange un poulet dans la tronche, la rage allume le regard de LJay*  
-TU AS FOUILLE DANS MON ORDINATEUR!  
-C'était un secret?  
-OUI! Triple crétin! Et puis vous deux arrêtez de vous marrer parce que vous êtes ridicules à vous battre comme ça pour un nombre de fics, Finnick donne moi ça!  
-Tiens... tu vas encore pouvoir faire ta Effie...  
-Nianianiania... Bon alors, Bienvenue à toi everdeenDiaries sur notre jolie petit fandom! J'espère que les trois nilgauts ne t'ont pas trop fait peur... Alors alors une fic sur Annie et Finnick, ça m'intéresse vu que je traite le sujet en duo avec WoR. Le prologue est prometteur mais attention cependant à ne pas trop te baser sur la série pour des questions de copyright. On se voit au prochain chapitre qu'il me tarde de lire!  
-Je suis vraiment trop beau...  
-Oui Finnick... on le sait...

* * *

_**Et oui il y avait une exclue cachée dans mes reviews!**_

_**Chers auteurs vous connaissez la règle... pour que l'histoire continue, c'est à vous de publier!**_


	10. Steack

_**Bonjour chers visiteurs !**_

_**Ah j'ai plein de choses à vous raconter et à vous annoncer ! Déjà comme vous le savez nous sommes à J-2 de la sortie du DVD… Que tout ceux qui ont précommandé lève le doigt !**_

_**Je souhaite la bienvenue à tout plein de nouveaux auteurs ! Nous accueillons : Joms77 qui nous arrive avec une fic sur Rue. Alors dans sa fic que nous dit-il de beau… et bien il nous raconte ce qu'il se passerai si elle gagnait ! D'ailleurs si vous êtes un beta-reader n'hésitez pas à lui envoyer un petit MP ! Ensuite nous avons Katlyss A. Orua que je n'ai pas encore eut le temps d'aller reviewer, elle nous a fait un joli OS sur Peeta et Katniss, Guimauve-Power je vous le recommande ! Une grosse surprise avec Coquelina, revieweuse fidèle que nous connaissons bien ici qui a ENFIN publié une histoire ! Elle nous emmène dans un monde sans Peeta ni Katniss au travers de Glamoria Sparkles une héroïne du District 1, le début est très prometteur donc à lire ! Enfin merci d'applaudir Julien Esnault qui nous fait un KatnissXCato au début original et qui m'a vraiment donné l'eau à la bouche !**_

_**Chers nouveaux auteurs j'espère que vous vous plairez parmi nous !**_

_**INFO IMPORTANTE : La géniale Hime-Amande, membre du club des premiers coloc de la maison a eut une idée fantastique ! Elle nous a créé un forum sur FFnet rien que pour nous, désormais la maison qui rend fou n'est plus un lieu totalement clos, venez nous rejoindre ! forum/Maison_de_Fous_Auteurs_de_Fandom_Hunger_Games/116710**_

_**Laugh is a drug and I'm your dealer !**_

* * *

**-Non mais c'est quoi cette maison ? Y'a du Ice tea mais pas de vodka ! Shit… ah non zut je regardé dans le frigo au lieu du congélo…**

_PeetaPower tu es rentré de vacances et même pas tu m'avertis ? Ma vengeance sera terrible ! (surtout si tu n'update pas vite ta fic). **LJay**_

_Vous me manquez, mais chaque review que vous me postez et chaque mp que vous m'envoyez me fait vraiment vraiment plaisir et me fout le sourire ! :) bisous strasbourgeois à tous ! **Estellech**_

_J'aime les auteurs de guimauves ! Non ce post-it n'a pas était écrit sous la menace d'une arme… **LJay**_

_Soirée Déguisée le 31 Août, RDV sur La Maison qui Rend Fou : Party Time pour avoir votre invitation ! **Les cinq folles.**_

_Lexi espèce de Biatch tu es à Paris et même pas tu me prends dans ta valise… Snif tu me manque ! **LJay**_

_**Je rappelle que pour mettre un post-it sur le frigo il suffit de me faire un petit MP.**_

* * *

_Rue can win, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay se délecte d'un moment de tranquillité à la cave. Oui c'est une idée à la con de Nat', ne me regardez pas comme ça!*

-Aaah... les toiles d'araignées... les rats... un vieux transat mais un chapitre tout neuf!  
-Ljaaaaaaaaaaay!  
-Oh non... jusqu'ici il vient me chercher... tu veux quoi Marvel?  
-Je passais dans le coin...  
-Dans le coin de la cave bien-sûr...  
-Oui et je me suis dis que nous pourrions... sur le transat...  
-Arrête de regarder du porno glauque! Bon attend je dois reviewer... et souhaiter la bienvenue!  
-Vas-y fait pendant que j'enlève ma chemise... il fait chaud ici...  
-Il fait au moins... oulalala... 18C! Bon, Joms77 je te souhaites la bienvenue sur notre fandom! Alors ta fic, un travail sur Rue, j'espère que tu ira jusqu'au bout car beaucoup ont abandonnés en cours... Des petites fautes d'orthographes, je te conseil de trouver un Beta-Reader car c'est un excellent soutien! Hormis ça c'est interessant d'avoir une vision où Rue peut gagner, ça ouvre d'autres possibilités qui sont intéressantes, donc j'attends ton deuxième chapitre pour te donner un avis plus approfondis!  
-Oui on va approfondir tous les deux!  
-Ou pas...

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 15_

*Tous les habitants de la maison sont réunis dans le grand salon dans un brouhaha général, KatnissLJay se lève et réclame gentiment le silence*

-VOS GUEUUUUUUUUUUUULES! Bon... conseil de famille!  
-Et merde elle se la joue façon série américaine...  
-C'est quoi une série américaine?  
-Ah oui vous avez pas ça à Panem...  
-Non nous on a juste une série avec des vieilles et des sextoys qui...  
-CHUT! C'est bon on sait... Finnick nous l'a expliqué... Bon je réunis ce conseil de famille pour mettre au clair les relations au sein de la maison...  
*Hime-Amande se lève*  
-OH MON DIEU VOUS FAITES VOTRE COMMING OUT AVEC WoR! ELLES SONT LESBIENNES.  
-... Voilà ce genre de mise au point... Alors non avec WoR on est pas lesbienne puisque j'ai déjà Esther...  
-Et moi!  
-Oui Johanna et toi...  
-Mais moi je voulais pas faire mon comming out!  
-Désolée Esther...  
-Perso j'ai rien à comming outer...  
-Je sais WoR... Tu te fais Marvel?  
-Il couche pas avec Glimmer lui?  
*Glimmer en vomissant*-Non mais ça va pas! Il se fait sa main droite ouai!  
-Mais LJay si tu es lesbienne pourquoi tu couche avec moi?  
-Je pense que le fait que je sois bi ça doit jouer Finnick...  
-Ça explique des choses...  
-Boulet...  
-Et tu couche avec moi aussi!  
-Ah non désolée Cato... vu tes allures de gorilles ça s'appellerait de la Zoophilie et je pratique pas...  
-Gorille? Gorille? Je vais te prendre sur la table du salon tu vas voir le Gorille!  
*Lexi essayant de calmer l'ambiance* -Allons allons... pourquoi tant de cul?  
*Estelle au bord du suicide*- Pourquoi je suis venue habiter ici...  
-Hey j'ai une super idée!  
-Merde si Clove se met à suggérer des trucs c'est qu'on a touché le fond...  
-Personne n'a des dolipranes?  
-Non Katniss...  
-Roh mais écoutez moi! On devrait faire un tableau de relations!  
-Et si on a personne?  
-Marvel... je crois que tu es le seul ici à ne rien faire!  
-Même Haymitch et Effie couche ensemble!  
-Je crois que je vais vomir... pourquoi j'ai fais ce conseil de famille?  
-J'en ai une mieux pour toi... Pourquoi tu ne review pas ma fic?  
-Désolée WoR... Tiens Finnick n'a encore rien dit...  
*Finnick arrive nu avec un masque noir*  
-Je suis le Finnick de la force obscuuuuuure  
-Et merde... il a encore fallu que je prononce son nom...  
-Ma Gloire est tachée de sang mais n'ayez crainte... je vais allez mieux et je vais devenir une légende du sex!  
-... Au secours...  
-WoR... et si on allait très vite, très loin?  
-Bonne idée LJay!  
-Désolée pour la reviews!  
-On s'en fou il faut partir d'ici ils sont entrain de tous se mettre à poil!  
-Je viens de voir Haymitch tout nu... MES YEUUUUUUUUUUUUUUX  
-ORGIE ROMAINE!  
-Je veux mourir...  
-moi aussi...  
-Moi je veux déménager...  
-Et moi je vais enfin baiser!  
-Pourquoi un conseil de famille fini en touze?

* * *

_I was enchanted to meet you, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay joue dans le jardin avec Téthys... oui j'ai décidé de l'adopter à la maison qui rend fous... ça vous dérange? Non? Parfait! *

-Tu as ENCORE ramené une bestiole!?  
-Hey! Déjà c'est la première fois que je "ramène" une bestiole, les autres sont là depuis notre emménagement!  
-Ah oui et le truc que tu as ramassé devant la porte?  
-PeetaPower? C'est un auteur ça, pas une bestiole! ... Vraiment Cato tu es infecte!  
-Pas autant que toi...  
-Bon et si on faisait comme si on était dans une review?  
-Vas-y je t'en prie, encourage les groupies de Finnick...  
-Oooh jaloux?  
-Non mais en plus cette auteure est à la ramasse! Elle te trouve drôle! Tu es juste la personne la moins drôle sur Terre!  
-Euh... je t'emmerde... Et je boude everdeenDiaries!  
-Oua ça faisait bien... cinq minutes que tu n'avais pas boudé!  
-Humpf...  
-Alors quel est ton soucis mon enfant? C'est parce qu'elle écrit sur Annie et Finnick? Comme dans Delirium?  
-Immédiatement mon problème c'est que t'es un con qui empeste le chèvre... Mais non les gens écrivent un peu ce qu'ils veulent, moi je suis frustrée par le chapitre se termine trop vite et que je veux savoir ce qu'il se passe après!  
-Mais le chapitre pourrait faire 6000 mots que tu nous les briserais pour avoir la suite!  
-Non mais c'est gentil de finir sur un mystère;... même si je me doûte qu'Annie ne va pas partir... enfin ouai non tu me dira... on sait jamais!  
-Moi je comprend juste pas ce que vous trouvez à Finnick...  
-Oh un truc que tu connais pas;.. le charme! Non mais c'est interessant d'avoir plusieurs visions d'Annie! Moi je m'éclate à lire les autres.  
-Pas de charme? J'ai pas de charme?  
-Tu vois la brosse à chiotte? Bah tu as autant de charme qu'elle... Bon allez je vais voir Finnick moi hein!  
-Gna gna gna gna...

* * *

_TRANSLATE Once upon a time by rachelcolleen1000, Chapitre 24_

*KatnissLJay s'arrache les cheveux et hurle sous les regards effarés des habitants*

-POURQUOI? POURQUOIIIIIIIIIIIII?  
-Oh mais c'est quoi ce bordel? Pourquoi elle crie comme une moissonnée l'autre?  
-Accouchement guimauve venant d'Hime-Amande...  
-Sérieux faut qu'elle arrête de lire cette fic... à chaque fois c'est la même choses...  
-Tu as raison... Hey LJay tu sais qu'il faut lire que les fics d'Hime-Amande et pas ça!  
-Elle tombe dans le piège à chaque fois...  
-JE VAIS MOURIIIIIIR NOOOOOOOOOON POURQUOI, POURQUOI?  
-... Bon j'appelle l'asile...  
-C'est le raccourcit numéros 2...

* * *

_Laisse moi entrer, Chapitre 7_

*KatnissLJay fait les comptes de la maison... oui c'est chiant!*

-Pfiou... il faut limiter la consommation de capote...  
-Oh mon Dieu Ljay je suis si content que tu me propose enfin...  
-Hein?  
-Bah oui tu veux enfin qu'on arrête la capote donc... tu veux mon enfant?  
*Ljay tombe dans les vapes... mais pas trop longtemps vu qu'elle a une reviews à faire*  
-Euh Finnick... euh... hum... tu es charmant mais... comment te dire... euh... disons que les enfants c'est un peu compliqué...  
-Tu n'en veux pas? Tu n'aime pas ça?  
-Oui on va dire ça comme ça... Enfaite je pensais à arrêter de baiser toute la journée... et avoir des activités artistiques!  
-Des activités artistiques? Mais vous êtes déjà une floppée d'auteurs dans la baraque on va pas en plus ajouter des artistes!  
-Peeta pourrait peindre, tu pourrai... apprendre à peindre...  
-Je vois pas l'interêt...  
-Si tu sais peindre tu pourra faire des auto-portraits et recouvrir les murs de la maison avec afin que nous te glorifions un petit peu plus chaque jour!  
-LJay tu es un génie! * part en courant* Hey Peeta! Hey! Oh mon super pote!  
-Se débarrasser de Finnick pour reviewer tranquillement c'est fait... Alors Cha', désolée pour le retard ma journée a était assez chargée, donc ton chapitre est bon, on a un Peeta sombre et obscure ça me plait beaucoup! Bon la relation avec Gale généralement je suis pas fan mais ici ça passe hyper bien! Lache pas le morceau et continue!... je vais aller me faire Johanna.. au moins pas besoin de capote...

* * *

_Qu'en est il de nous?, Chapitre 8_

*KatnissLJay travail sur Entre une Utopie et une Réalité en se retenant de tuer tout ce que bouge dans sa fic quand un nouveau chapitre de Qu'en est il de nous apparait!*

-Ah cool! Une bonne excuse pour sortir du chapitre héhéhéhé!  
-Si tu ne travail pas on pourrait...  
-Et non... on en a déjà parlé dans une autre reviews c'est restriction de capotes!  
-Génial... Bon j'espère que y'a du lemon dans ce que tu lis!  
-Allons Finnick... Bien-sûr que non! Y'a pas de lemon t'es ultra frustré hein? Tu as la haine hein? CA T'ENERVE HEIN?  
-Tu m'as l'air un peu tendue LJay...  
-ABSOLUMENT PAS.  
-Et si tu reviewais... pour te détendre...  
-Pourquoi y'a pas de lemon? Le lac et tout c'était bien je me suis dis "Aaaaaah" et après je me suis dis "et non merde il a dit qu'il aller y aller... oulà c'est français... merde je m'auto-coupe la parole là... oui donc il disais qu'il aller doucement!" Donc du coup j'ai quand même apprécié le chapitre qui montre une évolution de sentiment qui, soyons clair entre auteurs, je ne saurais JAMAIS faire!  
-Ah oui toi ta grande devise "Que trépasse si j'arrête de baiser" hein...  
-Non ma vrai devise c'est "Jamais une erreur, toujours une leçon" ... mais c'est pas grave hein!  
-Au pire les filles elles s'en foutent non?  
-Bah je crois oui... Bon les filles, pleins de bisous! Au prochain chapitre, je peux vous dire que je trépigne comme une gamine avant Noël!

* * *

_La folie a toujours un commencement, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay fouille dans les cinq frigo de la maison, qui a mangé tous les babibels?*

-Hey Ljay! De bonne humeur ce matin?  
-Humpf...  
-Bon... toujours sympa le matin...  
-Marvel je ne suis pas d'humeur...  
-Quel est le problème?  
-Je veux manger de la compote de pommes.  
-Ça tombe bien il y en a là!  
-Comment je fais pour la manger sans babibel? C'est infecte tout seul!  
*Se retenant de vomir*-Ah oui vraiment c'est criminel de manger sans babibel...  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire... tu tiens quoi dans la main?  
-Oh trois fois rien, une nouvelle fic d'une nouvelle auteure...  
*LJay saute par dessus le plan de travail, se ramasse sur le canapé mais parvient tout de même à attraper le précieux papier*  
-MOG! C'est Coquelina!  
-Tu la connais?  
-De reviews oui...  
-Elle est mignonne?  
-J'en sais rien... En tout cas le résumé me plait!  
-Je sais pas j'ai pas lu... trop de mot...  
-Pfff... ça parle de ton district! Ca me donne envie d'y vivre tiens!  
*regard plein d'espoir*- On a fait une fic sur moi?  
-Euh... non... non on ne parle pas de toi tu n'existe pas, l'héroïne c'est une petite de douze ans à laquelle je vais beaucoup m'attacher je sens...  
-Pourquoi on écrit jamais sur moi...  
-J'ai ma petite idée mais ça risque de pas te plaire... Bon ce premier chapitre est vraiment bon, il n'y a pas de fautes, ton style est très fluide, et je suis tellement contente de te découvrir en tant qu'auteure! Un frère et une soeur en moisson ça promet! Je me languis le chapitre suivant.  
-Pourquoi personne n'écrit sur moi? Allez tu peux me le dire!  
-J'imagine que c'est parce que tu as tué Rue et qu'en plus c'est un acteur pas franchement charmant qui t'incarne dans le film... Glamoria a l'air trop belle parcontre!  
-TU ME TROUVE MOCHE?  
-Non pas moche... juste pas... enfin... c'est un peu comme si la nature avait voulu faire une blague...  
-Tu es dégueulasse!  
-Je sais... Coquelina on ne t'embête pas plus longtemps... je vais empêcher Marvel de se tailler les veines avec le pain de la veille... Bienvenue sur notre fandom en tant qu'auteure!  
-Je vais me suicideeeeeeeer  
-C'est ça...

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 16_

*katnissLJay est en pleine écriture de Delirium quand une mise à jour de MAD apparait!*

-Oh yeah! Oh non je suis à la bourre dans l'écriture!  
-Comme toujours... prends donc exemple sur WoR  
-Merci Finnick... j'adore ton soutien...  
-Enfaite... pourquoi tu review vu que tu donne ton avis sur les chapitres avant la publication?  
-Et bien je review parce que par exemple je peux dire aux gens qu'en tant qu'auteure de la partie sur Annie, celle-ci te retrouvera dans le prochain chapitre de Delirium.  
-Et sinon pas d'autres commentaire?  
-On a envie de te consoler en lisant ce chapitre... tu veux un câlin?  
-Oui je me sens totalement brisé *héhéhéhéhéhé*

* * *

_Forced Loyalty, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay pousse un cri de désespoir absolue au milieu du jardin*

-NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOON!  
-Qu'est-ce que tu as ENCORE?  
-Une fic sur toi...  
-Et alors? Réjouis-toi!  
-Roh mais non je suis contente et d'ailleurs je souhaite la bienvenue à Julien Esnault sur notre petit fandom... mais c'est pas ça...  
-Quoi alors? On est parti t'acheter du babibel pour que tu puisse manger ta compote et tu fais encore la gueule!  
-Mais j'ai des bonnes raisons de faire la gueule môssieur Cato!  
-Vas-y je t'écoutes mademoiselle LJay!  
-Et bien déjà je suis verte parce que c'est la fin du chapitre! Sérieux quand mon curseur a arrête de vouloir descendre j'ai eut envie de crier...  
-Tu as crié...  
-Je n'ai pas crié pour ça! Enfaite j'ai crié parce que j'espérais un Lemon plus tard dans la fic mais qu'elle est en T...  
-Perverse!  
-Tu te sens pas un peu comme le Camembert qui dit au Brie qu'il pue? Plus sérieusement... C'est vraiment un super début, et je suis une grande fan du CatoxKatniss et là vraiment ça me plait, la narration, le déroulement du combat, les tournures de phrases... TOUT!  
-Fait gaffe tu vas jouir là...  
-Cato t'es qu'un con! Bon... Julien... J'espère te revoir très vite avec un nouveau chapitre!

* * *

_Leur histoire ne fait que commencer, Chapitre 32_

*KatnissLJay a comme le sentiment d'avoir oublié un truc...*

-Merde j'ai oublié un truc... merde ... merde... grrrr  
-C'est pas ta journée...  
-Non... mon cerveau me fait des blagues!  
-Comme quoi?  
-Y'a une fic que je dois passer reviewer... mais je ne sais plus laquelle!  
-C'est pas celle là?  
-... Clove pourquoi je ne te met pas plus souvent dans mes reviews?  
-Je suppose que c'est parce que tu fantasme secrètement sur Cato et Marvel en plus de totalement craquer sur Finnick!  
-... Fantasmer secrètement sur Marvel? Are you serious?  
-Non c'était une blague...  
-Dit sur ce ton... allez je me lance!  
-je t'en prie la fenêtre est ouverte...  
-... je suis morte de rire...  
-Tu pourrais être morte tout court aussi...  
-Génial, merci Clove! MOG Cha... mais vraiment MOG! Non mais comment ne pas rire! Sérieusement l'autre névrosée en cloque c'est juste amazing! Elle va en faire baver à tout le monde ça va être énorme! En ce moment y'a tout le monde qui fait tomber enceinte... Va falloir ouvrir une maternité! Non mais franchement un chapitre qu'on prend plaisir à lire et relire tant il fait rire!  
-Je vais vomir...  
-Dans la cuve!

* * *

_**Et voilà c'est tout pour aujourd'hui mais je vous attends sur notre forum !**_

_**N'oubliez pas la règle cher(e)s auteur(e)s… pour que l'histoire continue c'est à vous de publier !**_


	11. Chips

_**Bonjour chers visiteurs !**_

_**Une chaude journée aujourd'hui et ce n'est pas prêt de s'arrêter ! Alors parlez-moi un peu de vos vies… vous faites quoi en Septembre ? Oui je suis curieuse, je soigne mes petits auteur(e)s du fandom. Pour ma part je fais un BTS Management des Unités Commerciales ET une licence en Sciences et Vie de la Terre… donc je vais tout faire pour publier le plus souvent possible mais ne soyez pas étonnés si je suis un peu moins présente.**_

_**Le DVD est sortie, bien-sûr moi je ne l'ai pas reçu… grrrr… bon encore un peu de patience !**_

_**Je m'excuse auprès de ceux que je n'ai pas reviewer par manque de temps.**_

_**Alors nous avons de la nouveauté sur le Fandom : Bienvenue à Smockingjay et son « réchauffement climatiques » ! Donc qui est Smockingjay…. C'est un auteur qui aime les lesbienneries, oui je ne serai plus seule ! YOUHOU ! Il nous écrit du KatnissxJohanna et nous promet du lemon et de la violence ! Après nous accueillons Jack Klein, un américain qui nous écrit du Yaoi en français. Enfin dites bonjour à Rikky's Story qui, après avoir lu nos histoires en mode espionne, se décide enfin à participer à la communauté en tant que revieweuse et auteure ! Elle nous arrive avec une fic sur les 74th Hunger Games vus par Prim. J'espère que je n'ai oublié personne !**_

_**Une petite note pour les Guimauve Power et leurs fans : Je tiens à rappeler que sur ce fandom nous ne saurions tolérer que le terme « Guimauve » soit employé de manière péjorative ! Ici on s'accepte, on s'adore et on apprécie le travail de chacun. Pour moi Guimauve est un terme affectueux et tellement plus mignon que « Romance »… Si vous ne partagez pas mon avis… je vous donne à manger à Téthys O_o**_

_**If you read it, if you love it… keep the reflex, review !**_

_**Les auteurs ont besoin d'être encouragés, apprécier une œuvre en la commentant nous pousse à avancer. Trop de fics sont abandonnées par manque de reviews, alors ne cessez pas de faire vivre vos personnages favoris au-delà de l'histoire de l'œuvre originale.**_

_**Pas de post-it sur le frigo today ! Par-contre un grand MERCI à tout ceux qui m'ont envoyé des OS pour la Party Time, cher(e)s auteur(e)s n'hésitez pas à aller retirer votre invitation dans « La maison qui rend fou : Party Time »**_

_**Je vous rappelle également que vous pouvez venir papoter avec nous sur le forum de la maison qui rend fou ! (adresse disponible sur mon profil).**_

_**Prenez donc des chips au Nutella et une tartine de caviar à la chantilly…**_

_**Laugh is a drug and I'm your dealer !**_

* * *

_Une autre fin, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLJay est couchée dans le lit à Cato parce que... pourquoi?*

-Il fait si noiiiiiiiir, bouhou j'ai froiiiiiiiiiiiid  
-LJay... pourquoi tu chante dans mon lit?  
-Cato... j'ai peur... j'ai plus d'inspiration... ma fin est proche...  
-Tu vas encore nous faire un délire où tu n'as pas de talent?  
-Je me penche au dessus du vide, je vais tomber Cato!  
-Et... si au lieu de squatter mon lit tu allais voir Finnick?  
-Merde Cato tu voudrai pas être gentil un peu?  
-Non... tiens la fic d'Hime, c'est sur moi, quoi de mieux pour avoir l'inspiration?  
-Putain je suis foutue... Elle écrit trop bien et j'ai envie de te violer toi, de violer Katniss... vous allez être cher tu crois?  
-Euh... je crois que je vais m'écarter...  
-Ca déborde d'énergie sexuelle, il y a une telle tension, en plus elle est vierge, et toi tu es... toi...  
-FINNICK TA COPINE EST POSSÉDÉE!  
*D'une chambre voisine*-NON C'EST NORMAL VIEUX! TU VAS BAISER!  
*D'une autre chambre voisine*-POURQUOI MOI JE BAISE PAS?  
-MARVEL TA GUEULE! LJay... pourquoi tu te fou à poil?  
-Je vais tellement te faire l'amour espèce de gros sadique dégueulasse qui décapite les gens à la main...  
-Hime... Hime... HIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIME! PUTAIN HIME ARRÊTE TA FIC SA RÉVEILLE SA LIBIDO

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 17_

*KatnissLJay fini enfin le chapitre de Delirium correspondant aux retrouvailles, bien-sûr notre grand censeur Finnick est là!*

-Tu es sérieuse là?  
-Où ça?  
-Avec la robe à Annie!  
-Tu ne vas pas me reprocher le phénomène du tissus mouillé!  
-Pourquoi avec WoR vous ne m'avez pas fait partir aux jeu à 16ans? Avec Annie qui a 16ans aussi... ça aurait été mieux niveau retrouvailles!  
-Bah on a voulu faire un truc tout con hein... ça s'appelle "suivre l'oeuvre original" donc va te plaindre à Suzanne Collins!  
-Argh vous allez me tuer! Pourquoi je fais des noeuds?  
-Je sais pas on trouvait ça romantique de faire des noeuds...  
-Sérieux les filles.. organisez jamais un enterrement de vie de jeune filles! Non parce que là c'est un coup à vous faire tuer par vos copines...  
-Continue à me faire chier et JAMAIS tu ne couchera avec Annie...  
-Pfff juste pas crédible, même Hime elle le dit que tu vas faire des trucs dégueux, c'est juste plus fort que toi!  
-En attendant on fait du mignon... c'est un de mes chapitre préféré de MAD!

* * *

_Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark, J'ai 16ans, Chapitre 4_

*KatnissLJay est écroulée de rire au milieu du salon*

-Hiiiiiiiiiiiiiii PEETAPOWER EST RENTREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE, il m'a trop manqué!  
-Ah et nous... on ne t'as pas manqué?  
-Ah euh... bah non... non non je vous avez même oublié... euh...  
-Cashemere et Gloss!  
-Ah oui pardon... Olalala mais quel chapitre! J'ai hurlé de rire  
-Ca on a entendu...  
-Ah non mais moi je te faisais la gueule au début mais ton explication de "pourquoi Peeta ne pense pas h24 à katniss" elle m'a tuée de rire! Puis alors le vomi ça a été l'apothéose!  
-Je ne t'ai jamais vu faire une reviews aussi merdique LJay...  
-Non mais c'est vrai écoute : "Katniss est omniprésente dans toutes les pensées de Peeta. Eh bien comment dire, c'est… typiquement féminin. Ce n'est donc pas vraiment réaliste (pour moi). Un garçon, autant amoureux soit-il, ne pense pas à une fille H24, comme je pense que les filles le font" ... ah le con je pleure de rire!  
-Et sinon le chapitre?  
-Ah moi il me va très bien, y'a de la nudité, du vomi, l'autre qui se bagarre avec sa douche! J'adore lire les fics de mec c'est tellement excellent! ... Je vais relire l'entête!  
-On l'a perdue les gars... ça va lui faire la soirée ça...

* * *

_Survivre : 35__e__ Jeux de la Faim, Chapitre 34_

*Katnissljay est dans son lit entrain de mourir du ventre... oui c'est possible mais heureusement l'infirmier Marvel est là!*

-Ça va mieux?  
-mmmh...  
-Tu peux parler, c'est pas à la gorge que t'as mal...  
*katnissLJay ouvre la bouche et vomit*  
-Ah... ça va être un problème pour reviewer donc... C'est pour ça que tu as reviewer personne aujourd'hui?  
-Mmmh...  
-Ah bah oui je suis con... tu peux pas ouvrir la bouche sinon tu vas vomir... Enfaite depuis ce matin tu ravale ta gerbe?  
-Mmmmmmmmmmh...  
-Bon je vais reviewer à ta place!  
-Mmmh mmh mmh...  
-Mais non on est pas dans la merde!  
-mmmmh !  
-Bah oui je te comprends... j'ai fais ravalage de gerbe deuxième langue au lycée!  
-Mmmmh...  
-Ca c'est pas gentil LJay... Bon WoR je pense que LJay t'en veux pour Dixie mais bon elle s'en remettra! Il y avait des trucs drôle "tout est un truc de juge!" je suis sûr qu'elle aurait été écroulée de rire si elle n'étais pas entrain de nous faire l'exorciste.  
-Mmmmh!  
-Bah quoi c'est vrai... La manivelle 27 n'est pas décevante, elle s'attendait à plus de morts mais elle te fait confiance pour la suite et se languis que tu sois en vacances!  
-Mmmh...  
-Ah non ça je ne peux pas traduire!

* * *

_Une rose dans l'obscurité, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay est toujours entrain de mourir du ventre dans sa chambre... et pour son plus grand bonheur Finnick et Marvel sont là... help!*

-Ljay c'est fou ce que tu as une sale gueule!  
-mmmmh  
-Elle dit qu'elle t'emmerde!  
-Marvel comment ça se fait que tu comprennes? Et quelle ne parle pas?  
-Alors elle ne parle pas parce que si elle ouvre la bouche elle va vomir et je comprend parce que au lycée j'ai fais "ravalage de gerbe" deuxième langue.  
-Et t'en est fier en plus? LJay là tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même!  
-Pourquoi tu lui dis ça, c'est méchant!  
-Le doc lui a dit de pas faire de voiture ni de cheval!  
-Et?  
-A ton avis elle a fait quoi?  
-Ah... bah ... là c'est pas trop défendable LJay  
-mmmmmh!  
-Et ça c'est pas trop gentil! Bon tu veux reviewer?  
-mmh mmmmh mmmh...  
-T'arrive à faire de l'ironie avec de la gerbe plein la bouche c'est prodigieux!  
-mmmh mmmh mmmh... mmmh mmmmmmh...mmh...mmmh..mmmhmmmhmmh mmmh mmh  
-Marvel me dit pas que t'as compris là?  
-Si si! Elle dit que cette fic est une sacré bonne surprise, que le style est bon, que comme toujours elle aime la narration au présent et que je suis un con à petite b*te...  
-AH AH AH AH AH  
-... Fait pas ta maligne LJay parce que si je ne te traduis pas tu ne review pas!  
-mmmh mmmmh... mmmh mmmh mmmmmh mmmh... *LJay vomit* désolée le gout est dége... BOUARGH *vomit once again*... mmmh... mmh... mmmh... mmmmh mmmh mmmh mmmmmh mmmh.  
-... T'es vraiment crade Ljay... me demande pourquoi on est ensemble!  
-mmmh mmmh mmmmmh  
-Elle te dit que c'est parce que vu qu'Annie a mystérieusement disparue elle la remplace avantageusement.  
-Oui... toujours est-il que j'ai le truc pour attirer les folles... hum...  
-Chut! j'ai toujours pas fini de traduire une de ses phrases! Donc elle a dit aussi que Rikky était la bienvenue sur le fandom, qu'elle espère qu'elle va s'y plaire et elle attend la suite de cette histoire avec impatience!  
-Elle a dit tout ça?  
-Bah oui tu connais LJay... Tu veux un autre seau pour ton vomi?  
-mmmh...

* * *

_Une autre fin, Chapitre 4_

*KatnissLJay tente de se lever mais c'est pas franchement très concluant... donc elle s'écroule dans le premier canapé qu'elle trouve*

-LJay toujours pas en forme?  
-Perspicace Cato...  
-Tu peux t'en prendre qu'à toi même!  
-Euh... si c'est pour faire ton Finnick tu peux te barrer...  
-Non mais c'est chiant quand t'es malade t'arrive pas à écrire des reviews qui ressemble à quelques choses, tu as plein de gens à saluer et tout...  
-Je vais gerber amène moi un seau!  
*Cato cours chercher un seau*  
-BOUARGH... trop tard... génial reviews dans le vomi la journée commence bien...  
-Hier tu as quand même réussit à écrire!  
-Ouai v'là ce que j'ai écris... quand tu lis Delirium tu prends peur! Bon Hime... pourquoi le chapitre il s'arrête là? Tu as décidé de m'achever? c'est ça? Vas-y je suis au sommet de ma frustration là! ... En plus que c'est hyper bien écrit ça se lit tout seul et quand tu arrive à la fin tu cherche le bouton "next" et y'a pas...  
-Arrête de t'énerver c'est pas bon pour ce que t'as...  
-OH te la raméne pas toi! Tu aurai put baiser dans ce chapitre merde!  
-Et voilà Hime... tu viens de vous assassiner la journée... publie vite la suite!

* * *

_TRANSLATE One Upon a time by rachelcolleen1000, Chapitre 25_

*KatnissLJay vomit rose, once again! Finnick et Cato arrive à la rescousse... ou pas*

-LJAY EST POSSEDEE! ELLE A LE DEMON EN ELLE!  
-Mais non ducon! Elle gerbe rose si elle est possédée c'est par Fluffy!  
-Fluffy la fée du fluff?  
-Tu en connais d'autres des Fluffy?  
-Non... bon on va aller chercher un seau!  
-Vous êtes vraiment deux cons BOUARGH  
-Aussi qu'est-ce que tu vas lire ce truc tout en guimauve!  
-Parce que c'est Hime qui traduit et que j'espère toujours du lemon ou de la violence BOUARGH  
-... Et donc tu as un avis ou tu contente de gerber dans sa reviews?  
-Bah mon avis c'est qu'à part la guimauve l'auteur se laisse une sacrée porte ouverte pour la suite de l'histoire et que je me languis de voir la révolte BOUARGH.  
-J'ai le seau j'ai le seau!  
-Tu étais partie le fabriquer?  
-... vous arrivez après la guerre les gars... la crise de fluff est finie...

* * *

_Qu'en est il de nous ?, Chapitre 9_

*KatnissLJay est donc TOUJOURS coincée dans son canapé entre Cato, Finnick et Marvel et elle envisage sérieusement le suicide...*

-Bon... il faut que je vous parle...  
-Attend Marvel, d'abord je dois reviewer!  
-Sympa les amis...  
-Alors Supergirl je m'excuse pour le temps que j'ai mis à reviewer mais dans mon état j'arrivais pas à pondre un truc drôle et cohérent... Donc un chapitre qui nous laisse sur notre faim, j'espère que la suite arrivera vite! C'est vrai que Peeta a un peu était un boulet de ne pas lui rendre son massage... j'espère que le rattrapage sera... enfin voilà on me connait et on sait toutes ce que j'attends!  
-C'est bon t'as fini?  
-Oui Marvel... On t'écoute  
-Voilà... c'est pas évident... mais enfaite si je ne couche pas avec des filles c'est parce que...  
-T'ES UN GROS PUCEAU HAHAAHAHA  
-Ta gueule Cato! Non c'est parce que je suis gay...  
*Cato tombe à la renverse, LJay se dit qu'elle devrait aller l'aider mais elle a la flemme et Finnick se contente de garder la bouche grande ouverte...*

* * *

_Mon réchauffement climatique, Chapitre 1_

*Depuis son autre reviews KatnissLJay est donc au milieu de vomi rose, d'un Cato évanouis qui reprend à peine ses esprit, d'un Finnick... qui sert à rien et d'un Marvel qui fait son comming out*

-Bon Marvel... il va falloir faire un conseil de famille pour l'annoncer à tout le monde!  
*Finnick se réveille brusquement*- Un conseil de famille? Ça veut dire une orgie!  
-Normalement conseil de famille ça veut juste dire... conseil de famille.. Bref deux minutes les gars on a une nouvelle auteure!  
-Et allez la reviews passe avant tout!  
-Marvel si tu n'es pas content tu n'as qu'à pas faire ton comming out au milieu d'une reviews! MERDE  
-Bon Bon...  
-Bonjour à toi Smockingjay, je me présente LJay, je suis un peu la Effie du fandom... le rose et les paillettes en moins! Je te souhaites la bienvenue parmi nous et j'espère que tu te plaira sur notre petit fandom! Je t'invite à faire un tour à la maison qui rend fou et à prendre une invitation pour notre soirée déguisée!  
-T'es stressante quand tu fais ton accueil...  
-... Bref, alors sur ton profil je lis que tu aime les lesbienneries! OH YEAH JE NE VAIS PLUS ÊTRE TOUTE SEULE! Hum pardon... oui un très bon début de fic, aaah une Johanna amoureuse de Katniss avec du lemon et tout, je sens que je vais adorer!  
-Et bah... on est pas sortis du sable les gars! Si on a une autre sadique qui vient se joindre au club d'Hime et LJay on va pas rigoler...  
-Roh mais chut! Bref, vraiment hâte de découvrir la suite!  
-Et moi, pour mon comming out...  
-Conseil de famille... mais on fera ça sur la fic à Lexi pour l'obliger à lire plein de conneries!

* * *

_La folie a toujours un commencement, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay essaye donc de gérer le comming out de Marvel... puis décide de laisser Cato parterre*

-Je suis en retaaaaard!  
-Quoi t'as pas eut tes règles?  
-... MOG! Marvel si on se met à parler de mes règles dans les reviews ça va définitivement devenir n'importe quoi!  
-... alors en retard pour quoi?  
-Bah pour la reviews! Bon Coquelina désolée j'étais malade comme un petit chien hier, donc j'ai lu mais les reviews j'y arrivais pas. Alors ton chapitre est une nouvelle fois bon, j'ai vu des petites fautes mais ça ira mieux quand tu aura un beta reader! Après je m'attache à ton personnage, j'aime la façon dont elle s'affirme, comment elle parle de sa vie, sa conscience de la différence avec les autres districts... bref je me languis de la moisson et de tout ça!  
-Pense à respirer quand tu parle...  
*s'étouffant à moitié*-euh oui... *CHBAM*  
-Oh non sérieux les gens... vous allez pas tous tomber parterre!

* * *

_L'année où tout basculera : Les 80__ème__ Hunger Games, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay s'est remise de son malaise et prends son ordi pour continuer sa fic*

-Bon... soit je la continue maintenant et la suite sera gore vu que je suis dans un état pas possible... soit j'attends...  
-Gore gore gore!  
-Vous l'aurez voulu... mais avant je reviews Ocyne. Bonjour Ocyne, ça faisait un moment qu'on ne t'avais pas vu! J'espère que tu vas bien. Alors POURQUOI vous avez tous décidé de laisser les chapitres sur des mystères? Je souffre moi! Je veux savoir les suites, je suis frustrée, j'ai mal à mon petit coeur!  
-Genre elle a un coeur...  
-Merci... Bref on sent toute la difficulté à être mentor, tu fais bien passer les émotions, on a vraiment de la peine pour elle et pour les tributs. Bon... publie vite la suite hein!  
- Oui puis arrêtez de la frustrer... après elle est chiante!

* * *

_Et si la magie existait ? , Chapitre 14_

*KatnissLJay arrive dans la salle de projection avec les bras pleins de DVD*

-C'est quoi ça?  
-Des DVD Marvel.  
-C'est quoi des DVD...  
-Ah oui c'est vrai... hum c'est comme des euh... c'est une galette magique qui diffuse des images d'accord?  
-Si tu le dis... et c'est qui le personnage là?  
-Sakura! Tu vas voir c'est top comme série! En plus tu es gay donc tu vas adorer les robes!  
-Bonjour le stéréotype...  
-Désolée... tu veux écouter Village People?  
-LJAY!  
-Pardon... bon on se fait Sakura?  
-Euh...  
-En DVD...  
-Ah! Oui vas-y envois!  
-Je vais juste reviewer avant, Hime, Hime... HIME! ... encore ça va tu nous a pas coupé avant le prénom du perso! Mais Lionel c'était pas son amoureux? MOG faut que je me refasse la série! Bref la robe trop belle, je étais presque mais pas trop enfaite... Les deux du Capitole vont mettre de l'ambiance! Tu m'as cassé tout mon fantasme en disant qu'il fallait épiler Sakura... ma libido a fait ADIEUUUU... Bref... je vais essayer de deviner quel truc foireux tu nous a fait pour l'arène!  
-Allez la galette magique!  
-Ouai la galette magique Marvel... help...

* * *

**_Aujourd'hui je clôture sur une petite réponse aux reviews sur mes reviews… sérieux vous êtes géniaux !_**

**_Lilylunalove : Mea culpa je ne suis pas encore venue te reviewer T_T. Merci, je continuerai tant qu'il y aura des auteurs pour m'inspirer !_**

**_Peeta Power : … Non non je t'assure tu es un mec alors ça ne compte pas… MOUHAHAHA_**

**_Roman2005 : Oui le fofo est interne au site, tu as l'adresse complète sur mon profil. On t'y attend! =)  
_**

**_Coquelina : Et bien… bienvenue dans la maison ! Clove n'a confiance en personne, elle ne va nulle part… Finnick c'est A MOI ! Donc on ne touche pas GRRR ! Cato… euh… c'est quoi cet endroit ?_**

**_Nat ' : Oui on se demande bien pourquoi !_**

**_Rikky's : Tu arrive à peine et j'ai déjà la flemme d'écrire ton pseudo en entier… j'ai honte. Alors mon inspiration je la sors d'un endroit magique avec des choux et des roses et… merde ça c'est les bébés… euh bah … je sais pas ça s'écrit tout seul j'ai envie de te dire._**

**_WoR : On a pas de grenier parce que les trois derniers étages de la maison ont brûlés… Bah écoute t'as qu'à en acheter de la Vodka O_o_**

**_Mandine : Au début j'ai lu « j'ai choppé sur une tente » alors j'étais trop heureuse je me suis dis « MOG ! Elle va nous raconter une aventure sexuelle de vacances » et enfaite non… Mais oui écrivez sur Marvel le pauvre !_**

**_Anonymette : Je te réponds à la reviews de Entre une Utopie et une Réalité… MOG ! Au plus ça va au plus c'est le foutoir dans cette maison… bref ! Alors déjà ne soit pas désolée d'avoir une vie sociale on ne t'en veux pas ma belle ! Après OUI j'ai des gros soucis avec le s*x qui font que soit je le parodie (comme dans la maison) soit… bah soit ça se passe mal. _**

**_Bonne vacances à Estelle, Cha, Nat', Mandine et MademoiselleFelton !_**

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas la règle… si vous voulez que l'histoire continue… c'est à vous de publier !_**


	12. Valise

_**Bonjour chers visiteurs !**_

_**Je m'excuse auprès de ceux que je n'ai pas reviewés, j'ai un méchant coup de mou, mais ça sera réparé ne vous inquiétez pas !**_

_**Bienvenue sur notre fandom à Pazouzou qui nous propose un OS sur le sujet sensible de l'avortement. Nous accueillons aussi Jun-O-Ren et son OS sur Cato très bien écrit que je n'ai pas eut le temps de reviewer !**_

_**Merci à tout ceux qui reviews mes reviews, ça fait toujours bizarre de dire ça mais… c'est pas le trucs le plus étrange !**_

_**Pas de post-it sur le frigo, je vous avertis quand même que la cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs a commencée et que vous pouvez retirer vos invitations pour le Party Time.**_

_**Pour tous les fans des « oubliés de Panem », rassurez-vous Lexi va bien, elle est juste surchargée de travail et n'a donc pas eut le temps de poster.**_

_**Un bon café bien chaud et… non je plaisante prenez du Ice Tea !**_

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 18_

*katnissLJay est posée dans le canapé avec Finnick, toujours entrain de mourir du ventre parce que sinon c'est pas drôle*

-Aaah ma vie, ma gloire!  
-Ta gloire, ta gloire... hum  
-Oh ça va hein! Regarde je fais des noeuds avec Annie je suis gentil  
-Ah bah ouai t'es adorable tu lui décroche pas un mot! Tu sais comment elle souffre cette gamine?  
-Non mais elle souffre parce que c'est toi qui s'occupe d'elle... si c'était Estelle qui s'en occuperait et bah... bah déjà Delirium ça s'appellerait "je t'attends mon amour" et puis Annie elle serait vachement plus mignonne!  
-Mais elle est mignonne mon Annie o_O  
-Tu te fou de moi? Tu la transforme en cadavre ambulant, dans deux minutes elle va se scarifier!  
-Pff n'importe quoi! Bref, bien bien le chapitre mais ça WoR le sait déjà!  
-Mais tu reviews quand même  
-Bah oui c'est l'amitié et l'appréciation du travail!  
-Moi aussi je la trouve bien cette fic... mais pourquoi elle dit que je meurs à la fin?  
-Et bien parce que... euh... Non mais c'est juste pour faire pleurer tes fans c'est tout ne t'inquiète pas!  
-Je suis pas mort hein?  
-Mais non, mais non... *à part* WoR... chut faut pas le dire!  
-Je me languis de voir comment elle va raconter la suite de ma gloire!

* * *

_Sacrifiés : La première Expiation, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLJay cède à la tentation de la reviews entre deux épisodes de Sakura*

-MOG! D'où tu me sors des personnages pareil WoR? Franchement il fallait la trouver celle-là! J'en serai incapable.  
-On fait pas un conseil de famille?  
-Non je préfère le faire subir à Lexi MOUHAHAHAHA  
-Pourquoi j'ai dis que j'étais Gay...  
-C'est pas le cas Marvel?  
-Bah si!  
-Parfait! WoR j'adore Nyx, je suis accros, bon comme tu le sais je suis accros à ta manière de faire vivre les choses! Je suis désolée pour le personnage de Sorcikator mais j'espère qu'elle va gagner, que le Capitole va lui enlever toute ses marques et qu'elle va pouvoir vivre sans se rappel perpétuel de ce quelle a vécu.  
-Bref tu aime Nyx?  
-Oui voilà! Mais j'aime les deux auteurs, vraiment avec autant de talent ils vont faire une fic qui va rester une référence!  
-Tu as vu qu'il t'avais laissé un mot?  
-Sérieux? Ah oui! MOG! Il a dit qu'il était fan de mes revieeeeeeews AAAAAAAAAH *S'évanouit*  
-Ouep... y'en a qui tombe dans les vapes devant Finnick, elle c'est devant les bons auteurs et Stephane Bern...

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 19_

*KatnissLJay boit une tasse de thé en y trempant du chorizzo... miam!*

-LJAY! IL FAUT QU'ON PARLE!  
-Finnick crie pas comme ça! J'ai faillis tout renverser!  
-Non mais... tu as vu pour quoi je passe là?  
-Bah en même temps... tu pense un peu à ta petite personne depuis le retour des jeux...  
-grrrrr Non mais je te jure Annie entre tes mains je le sens pas, mais alors pas du tout!  
-Fait moi confiance un peu...  
-Confiance? CONFIANCE? Je tourne le dos deux minutes...  
-Deux semaines en vrai...  
-C'est pareil! Je tourne le dos deux minutes et toi tu me la transforme en dingue! Non mais ça va pas mieux!  
-... Finnick... Au lieu de chouiner reviews donc ce chapitre!  
-Il est bien, c'est habituel ça, mais je passe quand même pour un blaireau...  
-Mouhahahaha... Finnick vient de se casser la figure de son pied d'estale...

* * *

_Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark J'ai 16ans, Chapitre 5_

*Finnick entre timidement dans une petite pièce isolée dans un étage oublié de la maison. A l'intérieur tout est noir, il n'y a qu'un grand fauteuil pourpre qui trône au centre. *

-Salut Ljay... Ça va?

-Merde elle a son MP3... OH LJAY TU VAS BIEN?  
-Tu viens de m'interrompre dans l'écoute du requiem de Mozart...  
-Désolé je... euh... tu vas bien? Parce qu'on se fait un peu du soucis...  
-Pourquoi?  
-Bah tu as des cernes, les yeux bouffis et tu reste seule dans le noir à écouter des musiques pour des morts...  
-Ça arrive... mais là tu me dérange...  
-Je voulais juste te donner le nouveau chapitre de PeetaPower... il a un message pour toi à la fin...  
-Mh  
-Et sinon la déco de la pièce...  
-Finnick la ferme!  
-Moi je me demande juste qu'est-ce qui nous vaut une dépression de ce niveau... Tu as quand même écrit un lemon pour entre une utopie et une réalité où tout se passe bien! C'est là que Cato a vu que t'allais pas bien...  
-Si vous persistez à fouiner dans mon ordi c'est vous qui n'allez pas aller bien...  
-Je vois... et ton bellâtre? Il peut pas te... euh pourquoi tu as un couteau avec toi? Repose ça!  
-Je le repose si tu ne me parle pas de lui... sinon...  
-Ca va, cool, tout vas bien... hum alors PeetaPower...  
-Peetapower, mon enfant, ton chapitre est toujours aussi bien, vraiment les fics de mecs je m'en lasse pas! Un mec au relooking... le prochain chapitre risque d'être interessant... Et... Oh vas y je t'en prie! Prend donc Finnick qu'il dégage d'ici!  
-Je peux y aller?  
-Oui...  
-Vraiment?  
-FINNICK DÉGAGE OU JE T'ÉVENTRE! Et surtout... ferme la porte en partant!

* * *

_Forced Loyalty, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay sort de sa tanière toute noire et obscure... parcequ'elle est noire cette pièce!*

-V'là qui sort... et tu ne fais pas la gueule! Ça relève de l'exploit.  
-Ah ah ah Finnick.  
-Et ton bellâtre? C'est moche comme il t'a brisé le coeur, non vraiment c'est... pourquoi tu rigoles?  
-Je te laisse t'enfoncer... C'est plus drôle!  
-... il t'as pas largué pas vrai?  
-Perspicace, bon passe moi ce chapitre, j'ai pas reviewé de la journée je me sens sale!  
-Mmh  
-Fait pas la tronche, tu n'es pas heureux pour moi?  
-Bah je sais pas trop un coup on est amoureux, puis l'autre non puis...  
-Tu sais Finnick... tu es un personnage de livre, pourtant tu vis dans une maison avec d'autres personnages et des véritables maisons... alors est-ce qu'il faut vraiment qu'il y ait une logique?  
-Non...  
-Bon, alors ce chapitre met bien l'eau à ma bouche de sadique, je me demande comment Cato va être une fois rentré chez eux... mouhahahahaha  
-Tu es méchante!  
-Oui bah dis ça après que j'ai publié mon chapitre d'Entre une Utopie et une Réalité et ils vont rire les gens!  
-Pfff...  
-Mais oui boude! Et bien j'attends la suite moi! Vivement!

* * *

_Nouvelle vie, Chapitre 8_

*KatnissLJay trouve enfin cinq minutes de tranquillité dans cette maison de fou*

-Bon Tesara, enchantée déjà parce que je crois que c'est la première fois que je te reviews...  
-Hello!  
-Cato t'es sérieux là? Tu rentre, tu fais Hello... merde quoi...  
-Tu lis quoi?  
-Un truc!  
-Oh my god! Tu lis du Peeniss!  
-C'est pas la première fois..  
-Tu es bizarre LJay! Vraiment tu es différente en ce moment...  
-Ton visage va devenir différent si tu me fou pas la paix!  
-Ne fait pas semblant avec ta fausse agressivité...  
-Tu me pourrie ma reviews là!  
-Je sens que je te trouble... tu me fuis, tu ne mange pas mes cookies, tu es rêveuse...  
-STOP! Alors je fuis pour avoir deux minutes de tranquillité en dehors des moments où je suis aux toilettes, parce que même sous la douche vous venez m'emmerder! Après tes cookies je ne les manges pas parce que même avec des TCA j'en suis incapable et enfin oui je suis rêveuse mais ça c'est parce que j'écris! Oh et puis tu sais quoi? Je fini cette review et je me casse!  
-Tu te casse? Mais non t'as pas fais le conseil de famille et tout là...  
-Oui et bien je me casse de la maison! Là voilà, je vais aller habiter avec le bellâtre et adieu la maison! Non mais... grrrr  
-LJay s'il te plait...  
-CHUT! Laisse moi reviewer en paix. Pardon Tesara, c'est La Maison qui Rend Fou qui me ... rend folle! Oui donc ça fait au moins ... huit chapitres que je veux reviewer! Bref moi j'accroche bien a ses histoires d'amour un peu biscornue et je te soutien dans ton écriture, je te remercie pour le rythme de publication rapide et je me languis d'avoir la suite! Maintenant... Cato vient avec moi au salon!

* * *

_TRANSLATE One upon a time by rachelcolleen1000, Chapitre 26_

*KatnissLJay est au milieu du salon, avec tous les habitants de la maison comme lors du dernier conseil de famille*

-VOS GUEULES! ... sérieux je dois toujours commencer le conseil de famille comme ça?  
-Il semblerait...  
-Merci Cato, bon j'ai deux choses à vous dire. Mais avant je reviews Hime!  
-Oh ouiii de la reviews!  
-Attention Hime tu vire guimauve là un peu... Je m'accroche à ta traduction, le coup des 7/10ans est vraiment hardcore! Si ça se fait pour de bon dans la suite ça va être vraiment l'horreur totale! Surtout avec le petit frère de Gale. Donc ça c'était la reviews...  
-Et bah tu t'es pas cassée la tête..  
-Je suis fatiguée. Hum oui donc votre attention s'il vous plait... s'il vous plait... VOS GUEULES! Merci. Donc deux choses à annoncer : Marvel est gay et moi je quitte la maison.  
-Quoi?  
-Oui je sais les gars ça vous choque que je sois gay mais je l'ai découvert y'a vraiment...  
-Mais non Marvel, LJay tu quitte la maison? Attend on est pas dans Secret Story là tu nous fais quoi?  
-Finnick... comment tu connais Secret Story?  
-Je regarde les chaines de votre monde... mais ça c'est pas grave, oh il se passe quoi là? Tu reviews de moins en moins, tu fais le zombie...  
-Tu écris des lemon qui se passent bien...  
-En rajoute pas Cato. Qu'est-ce que t'as?  
-Qu'est-ce que je n'ai pas plutôt...  
-Allez dit nous! Oh oui c'est mon petit Burberry ça...  
-Glimmer laisse se bébé tranquille... Je n'ai pas assez de talent pour faire vivre la maison.  
-De talent? Je comprends pas...  
-Vous n'existez pas vraiment, vous êtes des personnages de livres dans une maison que j'imagine...  
-Mais si on est réel! Tu nous vois, on se touche, regarde je touche Cato!  
-Arrête ça tout de suite Marvel.  
-Et bien je suis désolée mais je ne crois pas avoir suffisamment de talent pour continuer à vous faire vivre comme ça... je suis fatiguée c'est vrai mais je ne sais pas comment expliquer. Enfaite je ne suis pas sûre de réussir à continuer mes fics...  
-Et tout ça sur ma reviews donc...  
-Râle pas Hime, tu vas avoir le record de la reviews la plus longue!  
-Je ne pense pas, j'interromps ce conseil là.

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 20_

*KatnissLJay est dans sa chambre. Elle trie ses affaires quand Cato et Finnick entrent.*

-Génial le duo infernal...  
-On est infernaux parce que tu nous a fais comme ça!  
-Désolée.  
-Tu ne vas pas partir hein? c'est un coup de colère que tu nous a fais sur la fics de Hime?  
-Je ne suis pas en colère.  
-Tu en as marre de nous?  
-Non.  
-Va falloir que tu sois un peu plus loquace.  
-Je suis dans une reviews, je vais reviewer l'auteur, WoR tu sais que ce chapitre de MAD me tiens à coeur comme le suivant puisqu'ils sont un point marquant de Delirium. Toujours aussi bien écrit, toujours un flot d'émotions qui passent magrès le petit nombres de mots.  
-Maintenant tu nous parles.  
-Les reviews sont faites pour commenter un texte normalement, pas pour faire des cookies, coucher ou faire je ne sais pas qu'elle autre conneries!  
-LJay c'est pas toi qui parle.  
-Si.  
-On va devenir quoi si on est plus dans les reviews?  
-Vous vivrez dans les fanfics et l'oeuvre originale comme sur tous les autres fandoms.  
-Génial...  
-Un problème Finnick?  
-Toi et les autres auteurs vous n'êtes pas dans notre monde!  
-Je n'aurai pas représentée un grand intérêt dans ton monde Finnick puisque à 17ans je me serais portée volontaire pour aller au jeux.  
-En carrière pour les gagner?  
-Non Cato, les autres je ne sais pas, demandez leur, bon je pense que certaines se serait mariée avec Finnick, d'autres t'aurai violé Cato...  
-Tu veux un cookies?  
-Cato ils sont immangeables tes trucs...  
-Ça aussi c'est à cause de toi.

* * *

_Extrêmes Amériques, Chapitre 13_

*KatnissLJay continue son grand trie, toujours les deux inséparables dans la chambre*

-Tu lis?  
-Oui.  
-Sympa...  
-Je voudrais juste reviewer si ça ne te dérange pas trop.  
-Non vas-y je t'en prie... Vient Finnick on va jouer au scrabble!  
-Euh...  
-Au VRAI Scrabble!  
-T'es con tu m'a fait peur!  
-Hum hum...  
-Pardon LJay... *à part* dérange ses affaire pendant qu'elle reviews, comme ça on gagnera du temps!  
-Coucou "petite" Roman2005, tu es bien méchante de couper ton chapitre comme ça... les deux semaines vont être bien longues. Mon Finnick est là, qu'est-ce que je peux l'aimer ce personnage!  
-Elle parle de moi!  
-Chut! tu vas nous faire repérer blaireau!  
-Hum hum... j'espérais Cato mais bon... pas grave c'est excellent aussi, j'espère que tu ne vas pas le tuer (oui j'en veux toujours à S.C). que de mystère, je me demande comment va finir cette histoire!  
-Elle a dû finir là...  
-Qu'est-ce que vous faites?  
-Euh rien, on euh... c'est quoi ce nounours?  
-C'est Monsieur Teddy Bear et tu n'as même pas intérêt à lui faire quoi que ce soit.  
-Ptin elle a ressortit son nounours... on touche le fond Cato.

* * *

_Bob l'Eponge, Catwoman et une banquette arrière, Chapitre 5 (fandom Twilight)_

*KatnissLJay est encore enfermée dans sa chambre avec Cato et Finnick et je me dis que ça commence à devenir bizarre... Une lumière blanche s'échape de l'ordi, un cri de LJay et...*

-Cato! Cato regarde elle est tombée dans les vapes!  
-Ou elle s'est endormie... elle est crevée en ce moment.  
-T'es con ou quoi? t'as pas vu la lumière sortir de l'ordi?  
-Mais elle va pas bien, tu sais avec son lemon où tout se passe bien...  
-Tu nous gave avec ce lemon, Cato!  
-Bon... je vais voir ce qu'il y a sur son écran...  
-Alors?  
-C'est étrange, je ne reconnais pas... Bella... Edward... Twilight... des culottes qui volent, une relation amoureuse, mais... qu'est-ce qui m'arrive?  
-CATO ELOIGNE TOI DE L'ORDI!  
*Finnick saute sur Cato pour le protéger de l'écran.*  
-Enfin Cato tu connais la règle!  
-Oui les personnages ne doivent pas sortir de leur fandoms... ça explique pas qu'elle soit dans cet état là.  
-... Mog... Cato tu a la même idée que moi?  
-Euh... que Bella à l'air vachement bonne?  
-Mais non crétin! L'autre idée!  
-Ah... oh... tu crois?  
-Il faut vérifier!

* * *

_Quelques mots peuvent changer l'histoire, Chapitre 25_

*KatnissLJay se réveille enfin après l'étrange événement de la veille. Finnick et Cato sont ENCORE LA!*

-LJay ça va?  
-Je suis crevée... MAIS VOUS ETES ENCORE LA? Pitié ne me dites pas qu'on a passé la nuit à trois...  
-Non toi tu as dormis nous on a cherché!  
-Cherché?  
-Oui... mais reviews d'abord ce chapitre et on t'expliquera après.  
-Je croyais avoir été clair sur les reviews... elles en servent qu'à commenter des textes pas à faire cinquante autres trucs!  
-Mais oui! allez reviews!  
-Bon, Mandine c'est un vrai bonheur de te voir revenir parmis nous! Tu as des chapitres à rattraper sur mes fics, mais tu m'as surtout manquée. Comme tu te doute j'aime beaucoup ce chapitre et je me demande si tu m'a écoutée ou pas pour l'arène, je le découvrirais la semaine prochaine. Marisa est vraiment touchante et la tenue du défilée est très dégueux... Toujours des longs chapitres, agréables à lire, je ne suis pas sensée aimer la guimauve mais là j'accroche totalement!  
-Tu as fini?  
-Oui...  
-Il faut qu'on te parle LJay!  
-Cato j'aime pas quand tu dis ça...  
-Tu te souviens de ce qu'il s'est passé hier soir?  
-Pas trop non, je lisais une fic de WoR mais je me suis endormie.  
-Tu ne t'es pas vraiment endormie LJay... Tu as rompu la règle!  
-Quelle règle? Sérieux vous êtes stressant de bon matin... en plus j'ai une valise à faire.  
-Les personnages de fandom ne doivent sortir de celui-ci qu'au travers des crossover, sinon à la longue tu disparait parce que tu n'es pas dans le bon monde.  
*LJay regarde les deux jeunes hommes totalement désorientée...*  
-Ouai super, vous ne pourrez pas lire les fics BDSM de Twilight!  
-Tu ne devrais pas te moquer, parce que toi non plus tu ne peux plus!  
-C'est totalement idiot, je suis une auteure pas un personnages!  
-Jusqu'à maintenant dans la maison qui rend fou toi et les autres étiez des "anomalies"  
-merci...  
-Ce n'est pas une insulte! Vous etiez les seules à pouvoir apparaitre dans une fics, à savoir la maison qui rend fou et ses dérivés sans devenir de vrai personnages puisque vous vous identifiez en auteures.  
-Super Finnick, mais là j'ai une valise à faire et...  
-Chut tu me laisse finir! Mandine37 a cassé ça en faisant de toi un véritable personnage du fandom, désormais pour les maitres de FFnet tu es la styliste du douze précédent Cinna.  
*Il y a un long silence, puis LJay éclate de rire à en pleurer*  
-MOG! J'ai l'impression d'être dans un mangas Shojo quand la fille apprend qu'elle a des pouvoirs pour sauver le monde! C'est n'importe quoi les gars, je fais juste une apparition.  
-Pour les maitres de FFnet cette apparition suffit à faire de toi quelqu'un de notre monde, on peut même te ré-utiliser si on a l'autorisation de ton auteure de base. Essaye d'aller sur un autre fandom.  
*KatnissLJay se rend sur le fandom d'Harry Potter et lit au hasard une fic quand l'écrans se met à nouveau à briller, Finnick l'en écarte*  
-Merde... je suis un personnage de Fandom...  
-Tu sais ce que ça veut dire LJay?  
-Que ma vie est foutue parce que je ne peux plus m'aventurer sur d'autres fandom?  
-Oui, mais ça veux aussi dire que même si tu refuse d'être à la maison comme auteure, tu y vis comme personnage.  
-Cato c'est bien tenter mais le personnage ET l'auteure quitte la maison! Il faudra vous y faire à mon manque de créativité, je suis désolée mais je n'ai vraiment plus le courage de faire tout ça, je manque trop de talent.  
*KatnissLJay sort de la chambre, plantant les deux beau gosses du fandom sur place*

* * *

_**Et si la règle de La Maison qui Rend Fou avait changée ?**_


	13. Vaseline

_**Bonjour chers visiteurs !**_

_**Avant tout je m'excuse pour la baisse de régime dans les reviews, vraiment je suis désolée, je fais au mieux… mais ce n'est pas très évident pour moi comme période. Donc ça c'était pour le 3615 malife…**_

_**Un grand merci à ceux qui font vivre cette maison grâce à leurs histoires et reviews ! Je vous rappelle que vous pouvez nous rejoindre sur le forum : /forum/Maison_de_Fous_Auteurs_de_Fandom_Hunger_Games/116710/**_

_**Je souhaite la bienvenue aux nouveaux auteurs… que je n'ai pas forcément eut le temps de reviewer (pas taper moi !) : Nous accueillons Clemmies qui m'a fait pleurer avec son OS sur Annie, Yuna3778 que je vais aller reviewer des que j'ai fini ce nouveau chapitre de la maison, on adore son concept d'histoire se basant sur la trouvaille d'un journal intime, amateurs de peeniss foncez ! On dit aussi bonjour à M00N St0NE qui nous propose une fic riche en lemon post Catching Fire. Bienvenue également à Nathascha et son recueil d'OS sur les morts des 74th Hunger games, soyez gentils allez reviewer ! Je termine avec Clansyblue qui écrit une fic du PoV de Clove!  
**_

_**URGENT : Je rappelle que vous avez jusqu'au 31 Août à 20h pour me renvoyer vos OS sur la Party Time : s/8403113/1/La_maison_qui_rend_fou_Party_Time**_

_**INFORMATION : Le party Time va être passé en rated M puisque certains OS contiennent finalement du lemon.**_

_**EXCLUE : Au vu de l'engouement pour ce rassemblement d'auteures, je vous informe qu'une autre fête aura lieu en septembre… J'espère que vous serez encore plus nombreux à y participer !**_

_**CEREMONIE DES GEAIS MOQUEURS : La Cérémonie des Geais Moqueurs bat son plein ! Nous n'avons pas eut beaucoup de participant à cause des vacances. Cependant, dans la mesure où cette cérémonie est un bon coup de pub pour vos fictions, nous vous inviterons à participer à une future édition qui se tiendra en hivers !**_

_**Une tasse de thé, des biscuits au gingembre et des sardines… nous sommes prêt pour ce nouveau chapitre !**_

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 21_

*KatnissLJay est à la fenêtre perdue dans ses pensées*

-Tu rêve LJay?  
-Je cherches les raisons de continuer...  
-A défaut d'écrire des fics, reviews WoR!  
-Finnick tu penses vraiment qu'à toi!  
-Non mais je sais que tu l'aime ce chapitre...  
-Oui tu es le parfait héros et je pense que toutes les filles du fandoms vont vouloir t'épouser après l'avoir lu, en plus c'est toujours super bien écrit... satisfait?  
-Je l'aurais été un peu plus si tu n'avais pas était aussi en colère.  
-Je ne suis pas en colère!  
-Tu n'aime pas être un personnage?  
-Finnick... là ça devient trop bizarre, laisse moi le temps de digérer.

* * *

_Les Oubliés de Panem, Chapitre 9_

*KatnissLJay a laissé de coter sa valise, il faut le dire plier et ranger les vêtements c'est pas son truc, elle est donc dans l'un des salons.*

-Hey LJay! La forme?  
-Mmh...  
-Toujours aussi sympa l'accueil.  
-Glimmer tu es un peu... envahissante...  
-C'est un peu ta faute tu sais.  
-C'est marrant j'ai l'impression que depuis hier toutes vos actions sont de ma faute.  
-En vérité ce n'est pas de ta faute, c'est plutôt grace à toi.  
-Merci pour la nuance, tu peux me laisser faire une review normal?  
-Quand on est pas normal on ne fait pas une review... normal...  
-Pas normal? Et bien c'est de mieux en mieux!  
-Laisse moi t'expliquer, tu es un auteure qui a construit cette maison  
-C'est la villa Winchester je n'ai rien construit du tout!  
-Je parle de l'ambiance, de... franchement qui a l'idée de faire faire à Cato de cookies dégueux?  
-C'est moi.  
-Voilà, maintenant tu es aussi un personnage et pour ça on peut remercier Mandine37 parce que ça t'oblige à rester dans notre fandom chéri!  
-Je voulais aller aussi dans Matched... et puis je voulais reviewer!  
-Pfff tu t'en moque de Matched, y'a même pas de fic en français! Vas-y je t'en prie review mais avant... tu es qui comme personnage? Une prostituée? Une sadomasochiste qui emploi Finnick? Une tribut suicidaire?  
-Une styliste.  
*Glimmer s'étouffe de rire avec Burberry dans les bras*  
-Au moins je te fais rire.  
-Pardon, tu es styliste pour quel district?  
-Le 12, je suis celle qui précède Cinna.  
-Ah bah oui le 12 c'est pour ceux qui n'ont pas de talent...  
-Hum merci... encore une fois...  
-Oups pardon je vais m'éclipser mademoiselle la styliste!  
-T'es pas obligée de dire ça en pouffant comme une dinde! ... Excuse moi Lexi je t'accable de mes dialogues sans queue ni tête. J'aime beaucoup Illiana, si détachée de la vie, elle s'en fou de tout et elle a vraiment raison! Comme tout les petits de 12ans, Ereys me fait de la peine, vraiment c'est pas de chance pour lui. Je suis idiote de m'attacher à des personnages qui vont mourir...

* * *

_Confidences sur l'oreiller, Chapitre 4_

*KatnissLJay reste plantée dans le salon à fixer le mur... cette tapisserie bleue est immonde*

-LJay!  
-C'est moi.  
-La forme?  
-A fond.  
-LJay sérieux tes reviews deviennent d'un triste  
-Désolée.  
*Cato arrive en courant*  
-HEY LES GARS SAUVEZ MOI! MARVEL ME POURSUIT POUR ME LECHER L'OREILLE  
-Ouep... heureusement que Marvel a fait son comming out.  
-Tu vas partir? Tu vas vraiment laisser la maison?  
-Je ne sais pas Finnick, j'avoue être un peu perdue sur ce fandom en pleine évolution.  
-Et si tu reviewais?  
-Qu'est-ce-que tu as à me proposer?  
-Confidences sur l'oreiller!  
-Ca ne m'étonne pas...  
-Allez s'il te plait!  
-Bon très bien. Bonsoir StElia, je ne vois pas pourquoi ce chapitre te faisais tant de soucis, il est très bien. J'aime voir Finnick dans une relation si fusionnelle avec ses soeurs, j'aime le voir proches, évoquer toutes ces choses. Ses soeurs ont l'air si belles... le chapitre avec Effie sera grandiose je sens! Il me tarde de le lire.  
*Finnick embrasse LJay sur la joue*  
-Toi tu n'as pas besoin d'être une cliente.  
-Finnick il se pourrait qu'un jour ton charme ne m'empêche plus de faire certaine choses.

* * *

_Jamais deux sans trois, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay crève de chaud dans le salon, elle va retrouver Esther dehors sur la balancelle*

-Il fait bon dehors Esther.  
-Oui, j'aime beaucoup le jardin.  
-Moi aussi.  
-LJay, je sais que tu ne vas pas bien, que tu veux tout lâcher mais...  
*Cato arrive en courant*  
-AU SECOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURS! IL VA ME VIOLER, AU SECOURS!  
-Cato tu es parano!  
-Je vous jure les filles il va me violer, LJay tu dois rester pour me protéger!  
-Argument minable...  
-Tsss... tiens un nouveau chapitre, d'un nouvel auteur.  
-Merci Cato... Je suppose que...  
-Oui tu dois faire ta Effie! Allez, souris! Oui non sourit pas tu fais peur comme ça!  
-Merci... Bienvenue sur notre petit fandom M00N ST0NE.  
-Petit... petit... plus si petit que ça!  
-Oui Cato merci pour ce commentaire super utile! J'espère que tu te plaira parmi nous!  
-Regarde Esther... elle est adorable LJay quand elle fait ça...  
*Esther essaye de s'imposer*-Je suis d'accord avec toi mais je voulais lui dire que...  
-Oh tous les deux! J'essaye de reviewer! Alors qu'avons nous là... une pov Katniss, une nouvelle approche du tome 3, interessant tout ça. Un chapitre un poil court mais on ne t'en voudra pas! Gale embrasse direct, du rated M, donc pas de la guimauve! Bon bon moi je veux voir un second chapitre pour donner un avis plus approfondi mais le départ est interessant.  
*Esther est rouge comme jamais*-LJay... je voulais te dire que, enfin que tu... que...  
*Cato prend fermement LJay par les épaules*-Qu'on va fêter ton entrer parmi les personnages du fandom à coup de vodka et de champagne! Allez, tous à la cuisine!  
*Cato entraine LJay vers l'intérieur de la maison, plantant Esther sur place*  
-Mais... je voulais lui dire un truc important...

* * *

_Pour une poignée de baies, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay somnole après que Cato lui ait fait boire beaucoup trop d'alcool*

-Ron...pshiiiiiiiiiiiit, ROOOOOOOOOOOOON pshiiiiiiiit  
-Merde v'là que LJay ronfle!  
-C'est la première fois qu'elle ronfle comme ça...  
-Ou alors tu ne l'as jamais entendu Finnick!  
-Tu sais depuis combien de temps je dors avec môssieur Cato?  
-Questcequicepassejesuisou?  
-LJay! Hey! Tu te reveille?  
-Nonducontuvoisbienquejedors!  
-Essaye de nous dire ça en espaçant les mots s'il te plait...  
-Non ducon tu vois bien que je dors!  
-Ah bah non là tu dors plus.  
-Forcément Cato tu m'as réveillée.  
-Allez boude pas, on a besoin de toi!  
-Pour?  
-Remplir ton rôle d'Effie sans perruque ni paillettes  
-Hn?  
-Regarde, nouvelle auteure, nouvelle fic, bref c'est pour toi!  
-Cato quand tu es gentil... tu me fais peur! Voyons voir ça... Bienvenue à toi Nathascha sur notre jolie moyen fandom, et oui "petit" ça ne marche plus... J'espère que tu te plaira ici et que tu nous publiera plusieurs autres histoires. Alors alors... ma critique... mmmh... C'est court mais intense. Quand j'ai lu le résumé j'ai cru que tu nous retracerai l'histoire complète de la renarde, au final c'est tout aussi bien comme ça! Je trouve que tu retranscris assez bien son caractère, l'aspect furtif, l'intelligence, la dépersonnalisation des tributs du 12...  
-Dépersonnalisation?  
-Oui Cato je me suis fixée un mot compliqué par reviews...  
-LJay tu es vraiment la plus belle, la plus intelligente, la plus merveilleuse, la plus...  
-merci Finnick... euh... bah ma reviews est finie et il faut que j'aille me coucher...  
-Avec moi?  
-Oui Finnick...  
-Et avec moi?  
-Non Cato.  
-J'aurai tenté...

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 22_

*Annie passe dans le coin et découvre M.A.D*

-MOG! Mais, Finnick il fait tout ça?  
-ANNIE QU'EST-CE-QUE TU FAIS?  
-Rien LJay, je t'en supplies ne me torture pas!  
-Tu lis MAD? Tu veux pourrir Delirium ou quoi?  
-T'énerve pas je t'en prie, c'était là ouvert et HOP ça a sauté à mes yeux et...  
-... grrrrrr, tu as lu quoi?  
-Juste ce chapitre.  
-T'as plutôt intérêt... Puis va grandir s'il te plait parce que là...  
-D'accord d'accord mais ne me fait plus de mal par pitié!  
-Oui bah tu peux remercier WoR qui modère mes ardeurs...  
-Merci WoR... bon je vais... partir..  
-Oui c'est ça retourne dans Delirium! Ah WoR Bah euh... mais pourquoi je te laisse des reviews non mais c'est surréaliste cette histoire! Bref, elle apparait, elle retrouve peu à peu son Finnick c'est mignon!

* * *

_Confidences sur l'oreiller, Chapitre 5_

*KatnissLJay est blottie dans les bras de Finnick, le doute sur son départ plane toujours*

-Je ne sais pas Finnick... je suis un peu perdue.  
-Mais je suis là moi! Avec qui je vais être en couple si tu pars?  
-Annie?  
-On la voit jamais ici... puis c'est dans le livre elle et moi...  
-Ah bah bravo!  
-Tiens j'ai ça pour te changer les idées! Regarde.  
-Aaaah Confidences sur l'oreiller... c'est un peu ce qu'on fait non?  
-Oui, regarde ce qu'il y a dans la note d'auteur.  
-Oui j'ai vu, mais elle n'a plus besoin de moi pour écrire tu sais, elle est lancée maintenant.  
-Allez ma LJay, lit au lieu de broyer du noir.  
-J'adore ce chapitre, vraiment StElia est arrivée ici toute timide, à peine elle osait poster un OS et là elle nous fait une histoire construite, où elle va toujours plus loin, je suis sincèrement fière d'elle. Je pense que sa fic va connaitre beaucoup de succès, son style s'affirme et il est vraiment bon.  
-Ça ne te fais pas trop de peine de me voir avec autant de femmes?  
-Non, bien-sûr que non.

* * *

_Qu'en est il de nous ? , Chapitre 10_

*KatnissLJay débarque dans la cuisine avec son pyjama le moins sexy et un teint verdâtre*

-Salut LJay, on va comment ce matin?  
-Mh  
-Tu sais que si tu parle pas on va galerer?  
-M'en fou Cato...  
-Agressive... qu'est-ce-que tu as?  
-Nausée, dégage ces céréales de devant mon nez!  
-Nausée matinale? MOG Tu es enceinte!  
-... Non rassure toi je suis juste malade...  
-Tu es sûre? Autant tu portes un Finnick junior!  
-On parle de moi?  
-Ca faisait longtemps que t'avais pas débarqué à poil dans une reviews toi.  
-Pff, alors ma LJay, malade?  
-Nausée  
-Enceinte?  
-Non mais vous vous êtes donné de mot? Je ne suis pas enceinte, je ne tomberai pas enceinte... surtout pas dans des reviews... MOG! La reviews à supergirl et veronique2! Euh...euh... un instant... BOUARGH  
-Elle a gerbée dans l'évier cette dégueulasse!  
-Fou lui la paix Cato elle est malade, tu vas te recoucher, je vais m'occuper de toi.  
-Je veux mourir, enfin non avant je dois reviewer. Peeta se réveille enfin! Il faudrai juste que Katniss comprenne que c'est pas normal de se masser comme ça quand on est "juste" amis! Bref, l'érection c'était pas prévu, en même temps c'est humain il a pas a être gêné notre Peeta national.  
-Elle a la gerbe mais elle parle de l'éréction de Peeta de bon matin... tout vas bien...  
-Ca va Cato! Je me languis de voir la suite!  
-Et maintenant au lit.  
-Je dois écrire Finnick...  
-Non non, aujourd'hui c'est lecture et repos contre moi.  
-Crois le...

* * *

_Leur histoire ne fait que commencer, Chapitre 33_

*KatnisslJay interromps son écriture d'Entre une Utopie et une Réalité pour lire le chapitre de cha*

-MOOOOOOOOOOOOG Peeta t'es horrible!  
-Hey je tripote pas ma baguette là!  
-Non mais dans le chapitre tu frappe Katniss!  
-Elle l'a cherché un peu...  
-Oui bah n'empêche que c'est dégueulasse! Cha ton chapitre est au top comme toujours, ça a était dur de me retenir de le lire, maintenant je me languis encore plus d'avoir la suite!  
-J'espère qu'elle va me pardonner...  
-Je pense, après tout il faudrai un peu de lemon dans cette histoire!  
-Du citron? y'en à la cuisine.  
*Finnick entre dans la chambre avec un grand sourire*  
-Mellark va voir dans la cuisine si y'en a du citron... Il est parti, LJay il va falloir prendre ta température.  
-J'aime pas quand tu dis ça avec un grand sourire... help...

* * *

_Comment vas-tu ? Chapitre 1_

*katnissLJay est en larme dans le lit au coté de Finnick dans une chambre de la maison qui rend fou.*

-Qu'est-ce-que tu as?  
-Je déteste Suzanne Collins!  
-Pourquoi?  
-Parce qu'elle te fait mourir dans le tome 3 et que c'est injuste, totalement injuste!  
-Mais je suis vivant tant que des fans me font vivre...  
-Oui mais cette fic là me retourne les tripes et me fait pleurer, Annie a tout perdu, pourquoi séparer un couple qui a autant souffert? C'est injuste!  
-Calme toi...  
-Non! non je déteste que tu sois mort et qu'Annie subisse ça surtout que là c'est trop bien écrit donc on se sent encore plus mal...

* * *

_Je m'appelle Peeta Mellark, J'ai 16ans, Chapitre 6_

*KatnissLJay est entrain de se faire une maxi glace au chocolat, milka, chantilly et poivrons quand un chapitre sauvage de PeetaPower apparait*

-Mmmh un chapitre de mec!  
-Tu met du poivron dans ta glace?  
-Oui! C'est excellent, tu en veux?  
-Euh, non... tu as vu je suis dans le chapitre.  
-Oui j'ai vu mon Finnick, c'est toi le plus beau, le plus grand, le plus... attend... tu t'es lavé nu dans l'arène?  
-Et oui, doux moment de gloire, j'en ai provoqué des évanouissements...  
-Bravo! Alors là c'est fin!  
-Mais je peux savoir pourquoi tu mange autant?  
-Je suis passée sous la barre de cinquante kilos, et comme je fais un peu un mètre soixante-dix je me dis qu'il faudrait que je grossisse si tu ne veux pas avoir l'impression de faire l'amour à un cadavre...  
-Mais non tu es parfaite, comme ce chapitre!  
-Je dois admettre que le chapitre est très drôle, Portia est très attachante et sympathique, j'aime beaucoup sa manière masculine de voir les choses, notamment sur la baguette de Peeta...  
-Bien sûr tu n'as retenu que ça...  
-Oui ça et ta nudité dans l'arène...  
-Perverse.  
-pas autant que toi!

* * *

_Forced Loyalty, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLJay mange donc la glace qu'elle se préparait dans une autre reviews sous les regards écœurés des habitants*

-Tu ne quitte plus la maison LJay?  
-Désolée de te décevoir Katniss mais Finnick a trouvé le moyen de me retenir...  
-Merci Finnick, on aurait put être libres!  
-On se serait ennuyés à force.  
-C'est tellement mieux de péter les plombs dans une maison de fou...  
-Allez Katniss ne boude pas!  
-Je vais aller me suicider LJay...  
-Vas-y, j'ai acheté une boite de doliprane juste pour toi!  
*Cato arrive avec l'air particulièrement satisfait d'exister.*  
-Bonjour les amis...  
-Quand il est sympa c'est qu'il a une fic sur lui...  
-Oui et je vois laquelle c'est! Cato tu me laisse lire?  
-LJay comment tu fais pour lire ces trucs sur lui?  
-Moi j'aime bien les amours contraint! Je trouve ce chapitre bon, on se languis vraiment que Cato rentre à la maison et qu'il fasse sa fête à Katniss...  
-LJay tu devrais te balader avec une banderole "Représentante du cul sur le fandom"...  
-Bah quoi Cato? Tu ne te languis pas de la faire hurler?  
-Tu surestime Cato je pense...  
-Ta gueule Finnick!  
-Doucement les gars, on est en famille, on parle de cul... vous énervez pas!  
-M'en fou j'en ai une plus grosse...  
-Dans tes rêves...  
-Au secours...

* * *

_Une autre fin, Chapitre 5_

*KatnissLJay est verte! J'ai besoin de ma doooooooose!*

-Il me faut du lemon!  
-Calme toi chérie je vais te faire l'amour.  
-Non! J'ai besoin de lire des relations sexuelles violentes moi!  
-Et voilà... depuis que c'est devenu un personnage de fic elle ne peut plus lire de BDSM sur le fandom de Twilight... on voit le résultat...  
-La ferme Cato! Elle est un peu en manque c'est tout...  
-Non mais regarde là! Elle bave et tout, c'est dégueulasse!  
-Hime, il me faut ma dose... tu comprends? Ton chapitre est excellent mais il me frustre à mort! Ma dooose, ma dose, argh, quand est-ce que j'aurai ma dose? Et puis pourquoi c'est pas un vieux tout dégueux qui va avec elle? Histoire de rendre le truc encore plus dramatique?  
-Hime... piter poste vite elle commence à divaguer...

* * *

_Et si la magie existait ?, Chapitre 15_

*Finnick arrive en catastrophe avec le dernier chapitre de Et si la magie existait pour calmer sa belle qui est en manque*

-Mon amour! Mon amour regarde! J'ai trouvé ça! Tiens lit... calmement... là c'est bien...  
-Ma dose, ma dose... aaaaah ma dose...  
-Tu vas mieux?  
-Oui, merci mon amour, je t'aime si fort...  
-Attention du devient guimauve et Fluffy va débarquer!  
-Je dois... aaaah Hime merci pour ce chapitre hautement sexuel, tu viens de me sauver la vie... Je me demande si Lionel a des pouvoirs dans l'arène... je me languis de la voir surtout si tu nous fait un triangle amoureux, ça va être super interessant!  
-Tu aime les trucs à trois?  
-Toi je ne te partage pas!  
-Mais non ma LJay je ne suis qu'à toi...  
-Oui... N'est-ce pas les filles? Il est A MOI!

* * *

_**Pour que l'histoire continue vous devez publier… Et mon moral doit remonter.**_

_**Encore désolée pour le manque d'humour et l'absence de reviews sur certaines fics.**_


	14. Cahier

**_Bonjour mes chers visiteurs !_**

**_Merci pour vos reviews et vos histoires qui font vivre la maison!  
_**

**_Bientôt la rentrée mes amis ! Bon… On présente les nouveaux ? _**

**_Et nous accueillons Rebekha avec une fic où Peeta qui part aux jeux avec Primrose. Il y a Peet'nip qui écrit sur une Katniss orpheline qui participe aux 74th Hunger Games. Billie-is-God nous fait une fic avec une Katniss vendeuse de chapeaux et un Peeta ayant fait fortune au Capitole. Bienvenue aussi à Double Magnet qui propose un post mockingjay sur le fils de Peeta et Katniss, Victoria Humphrey créé un monde basé sur Hunger Games avec des jeux différents. Enfin Lenassei nous fait un reccueil d'OS sur Peeta et Katniss !_**

**_Bienvenue à vous tous, j'espère que vous vous plairez parmi nous !_**

**_URGENT : Je rappel que le 31 AOUT j'update la Party Time en fin d'après midi. PENSEZ A M'ENVOYER VOS O.S ! Pour tout renseignement n'hésitez pas à me M.P !_**

**_Du babibel, de la compote, un Finnick tout nu… bienvenue à la maison !_**

* * *

_Moments aigres doux, Chapitre 24_

*KatnisslJay se vernis les ongles des orteils... si si je vous jure que c'est possible!*

-Ah parfois j'ai vraiment des idées guimauves! Enfin j'ai... merci à mes cousins qui ont eut l'idée du pendentif en fiole il y a sept ans! La tournée de la victoire c'est vraiment un truc que j'aime pas... je me sens trop mal pour lui. Puis ça va encore mettre ma Annie dans des états pas possibles! Sinon j'aime beaucoup ta façon de l'aborder.  
-Tu ne fais pas une reviews en dialogue?  
-Et bien non Dixie!  
-Ah je t'ai eu!  
-Oui tu m'as eu mais... qu'est-ce-que tu fais là? Normalement les personnages qui n'ont pas un âge où ils peuvent... euh... jouer au scrabble, on les envoie en pension!  
-Je suis juste passée faire un coucou aux lecteurs de Survivre qui sont triste parce que je suis morte... Donc voilà ne vous inquiétez pas je suis là!  
-Euh... WOOOOOOOOOR APPELLE LA PENSION TOUT DE SUITE!

* * *

_Sacrifiés : la première Expiation, Chapitre 4_

*KatnissLJay est vautrée dehors sur un transat pendant qu'Esther lui fait la lecture du chapitre*

-"Mais des proies ou des prédateurs." ... Pourquoi tu ne l'a pas lu toi même?  
-Parce que je viens de passer neuf heures d'affiler à écrire la fin d'Entre une Utopie et une Réalité.  
-Je vois... alors ton avis?  
-Bah c'est Sorcikator je ne peut qu'adorer... aaaaah *se pâme*  
*Finnick arrive avec un bout de papier et visiblement l'air énervé*  
-Bon moi j'en ai marre! Stop!  
-Un soucis mon amour?  
-Oh je t'en prie arrête! Tu t'es vu là au bord de l'orgasme rien qu'en lisant?  
-En vrai j'écoutais...  
-C'est pareil! Bon Sorcikator, écoutes moi un peu ça, moi aussi je sais écrire!  
-moi je vais peut être allez voir ailleurs si j'y suis...  
-Merci Esther... Finnick c'est vraiment pas la peine de faire ça! Franchement si tu te met à être jaloux des bons auteurs on va juste pas s'en sortir! En plus j'ai pas eut le temps de reviewer... Sorcikator je tiens à dire que je déteste Persei et que j'espère qu'il va lui mettre une bonne droite! Aussi l'épreuve je me dis que c'est défilé... sauf si vous êtes des gros sadiques avec WoR! La petite soeur est très touchante, je pense que je vais pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps si elle meurt...  
-Tu vas voir, moi aussi je peux te faire des effets de littérature! Tu es prête?  
-Non...  
-Tant pis, tu vas voir... et toi aussi Sorcikator tu vas voir un peu...  
-Oui on va voir.  
-Alors je me lance, parce que... parce que je suis meilleur que lui et que...  
-LIS MOI TON MAUDIT PAPIER!  
-Hum, oui alors... Dans un lointain pays il y a un caillou... un très petit caillou et ce caillou rencontre un sorcier. Alors le sorcier lui dit "mais petit caillou pourquoi tu es triste?" "J'ai perdu mon papa et ma maman!" Le sorcier eut pitié et...  
-STOP! Euh... tu sais quoi? Et si tu me faisais l'amour? hein? C'est pas une bonne idée ça? *j'espère que vous appréciez tous que je fasse don de mon corps pour sauver la littérature!*  
-Tu ne veux pas connaitre là fin?  
-Non, c'est bon, ouaaa tu es vachement plus fort que Sorcikator... oulalala... allez attrape une capote.

* * *

_La Succession, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay est à la cuisine pour préparer le repas de toute la maison... y'a trop de monde ici!*

-Alors... et si je me lisais une petite nouveauté...  
-Tu nous cuisine quoi de bon LJay?  
-AAAAAAAAARGH Peeta j'ai faillis avoir un arrêt cardiaque! Ne me fait plus jamais ça!  
-Je voulais juste te donner un coup de main moi.  
-Merci, bah... et si tu faisais le pain?  
-Pourquoi je fais toujours le pain?  
-Euh... parce que tu es boulanger je suppose! Bon avant de continuer le repas je vais quand même laisser une petite reviews!  
-C'est sur quoi?  
-Une histoire sur ton avenir. Bienvenue à toi sur notre moyen fandom! J'espère que tu vas te plaire parmi nous, te faire plein de copain et de copine avec qui nous feront une grande ronde de l'amitié et... Peeta dégage ce paquet de guimauve il a une mauvaise influence sur moi! Hum, oui donc je disais, je découvre avec beaucoup de plaisir ton histoire. Un chapitre d'une longueur appréciable, une bonne mise en bouche, une fin sur un mystère... bref moi j'ai envie de savoir qui est cette personne! Le choix des prénoms est judicieux, j'apprécie beaucoup ta description du nouveau district aussi... Peeta passe moi l'oignon.  
-Tu fini sérieusement une reviews comme ça? avec un "passe moi l'oignon"!  
-Bah oui...

* * *

_Qu'en est il de nous ?, Chapitre 11_

*KatnissLJay se parle à elle même... oui ça arrive ne me regardez pas comme ça!*

-MOG! Oh non... non... Oh nooooooooon... J'ai comme la vilaine impression qu'il n'y aura pas de lemon avant trente chapitre... non petite libido ne part pas noooooon! ... AH! Peeta mais pourquoi tu es tout nu et ici!  
-... parce qu'on est dans la salle de bain et que je sors de la douche!  
-Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas attendu que je sois sortie?  
-Ca fait une heure que tu es là et que moi j'en ai marre d'attendre!  
-MOG j'en ai marre de voir tous les personnages d'Hunger Games à poil... Bon je vais reviewer et par pitier met toi une serviette!  
-T'es assise dessus...  
-Tiens! Bon les filles encore un bon chapitre, moi aussi je veux des tartelettes aux fraises le matin! Les chapitres se lisent trop vite, heureusement que vous updaté souvent sinon bonjour la frustration! Bon Haymitch continue de boire il est content, Katniss est en mode "hein? quoi? du sexe? connait pas!" et Peeta découvre qu'un mec ça a des érection... tout vas bien j'ai envie de vous dire!  
-Pour les érections je le savais déjà...  
-Nous ne rappellerons pas l'épisode du tripotage de baguette...

* * *

_Forced Loyalty, Chapitre 4_

*katnissLJay se balade avec un bol de confiture de fraise et de morue... ouep parfois je suis dégueux*

-Et bah je ne me sens absolument pas visée!  
-Et moi je trouve katniss de plus en plus bonne!  
-Cato merci de ne pas partager tes fantasmes avec moi...  
-Bah quoi, j'informe!  
-Super... Encore un bon petit chapitre bien sympa à lire entre deux écritures de chapitre! Comment je me languis trop qu'il rentre à la maison... et dans katniss  
-Crade...  
-L'hopital qui se fou de la charité bonjour! C'est interessant que sa soeur arrive au milieu pour mettre son foutoir!  
-Ca va me mettre dans la merde je le sens...  
-mais non Cato roooh... moi j'étais persuadée que c'était un sextoy le cadeau...  
-En manque... t'es en manque!

* * *

_Laisse moi entrer, Chapitre 8_

*KatnissLJay est au lit avec Finnick pour pas changer*

-Hiiiii le nouveau chapitre de cha!  
-Il donne des idées hein?  
-On a déjà fait tout ça mon amour... tu es tellement plus beau que Gale.  
-Oui je sais... mais j'adore te l'entendre dire!  
-Tss, alors oui UN LEMON JE SUIS CONTENTE! oui j'ai ma doooose, ah ma dooose... Hime si tu me lis je manque cruellement de SM... hum...  
-Si tu n'as rien d'autres à dire sur le chapitre on pourrait...  
-Et bien que dire... j'espère qu'elle va y démonter sa gueule à Delly et voilà...  
-Cool, on baise?  
-Et vive le romantisme!

* * *

_The deadly games, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay déambule dans les salons de la maison qui rend fou, découvrant avec plaisir une nouvelle auteure*

-Ah j'aime l'idée!  
-Quelle idée?  
-CATO! Non mais vous avez décidez de me faire mourir aujourd'hui?  
-C'est juste toi qui est trop tendue... Alors?  
-Ce n'est pas une fic sur toi.  
-Donc c'est nul.  
-Cato, avec toi c'est toujours la même choses! Ça ne parle pas de toi donc c'est nul là voilà!  
-Que veux-tu je suis indispensable...  
-Dégage... Ma petite Victoria Humphrey n'écoute pas ce grand idiot! Je te souhaites la bienvenue parmi nous, j'espère que tu trouvera ici de quoi exprimer ta créativité..  
-Tu es tellement sexy quand tu fais ta Effie...  
-Va le dire à Finnick...  
-Je tiens à ma vie!  
-C'est bien ce qui me semblais... Oui alors j'ai été très surprise en lisant ton résumé, ton prologue, ton premier chapitre...  
-Tu étais surprise quoi.  
-... Cato tu ne voudrai pas aller voir dans le jardin si j'y suis? Je suis vraiment très surprise qu'une jeune fille comme toi nous fasse un texte de cette qualité, c'est un véritable plaisir de découvrir des gens de ton talent. Ton sujet est vraiment interessant, ton dérivé sur la saga est surprenant et j'espère que tu vas continuer cette fiction. Moi aussi je voulais être Maitre du monde... finalement je suis la maitresse de Finnick.  
-Ouep... toujours Finnick qui a les filles de toutes façon...  
-Jaloux...  
-On squatte un peu là non?  
-Comme toujours.  
-On se fait un film d'adulte?  
-Et comment! Bonne nuit Victoria!

* * *

_Leur histoire ne fait que commencer, Chapitre 34_

*KatnissLJay a quitté Cato parce qu'il est vraiment trop dégueux devant les films érotiques, elle lit le chapitre de cha, ce qui provoque une GRANDE discussion entre Finnick et elle.*

-Oula Gale il est chaud dans ce chapitre! Tu vas voir il va tout faire pour faire la misère à Katniss.  
-Si on venait me voir en me disant que tu m'as trompé je ne le croirais pas une seconde!  
-C'est vrai mon Finnick?  
-bien sûr et Peeta devrait réagir pareil!  
-Tu sais il n'est peut-être pas comme toi.  
-Oui je sais, je suis la perfection!  
-La perfection je ne sais pas mais... en tout cas j'espère pour Katniss sinon elle va vraiment misérer, j'ai de la peine pour elle...  
-Et, ça te dirais de porter un nom parfait?  
-Tu ne trouve pas mon nom joli?  
-Ton prénom est vraiment space... j'ai rien contre nom mais... je préfèrerai que ça soit... Odair.  
-Tu...tu... tu me...me attend euh... tu euh...  
-Oui le lit n'est pas le meilleur endroit... je te redemanderai ça plus tard... genre quand tu arrêtera de faire une crise cardiaque!

* * *

_Forced Loyalty, Chapitre 5_

*LJay rentre discrètement dans la maison, mais ce gros boulet de Marvel la grille*

-HEEEEEEEEEEEEY LJay! Tu étais où?  
-La ferme Marvel, tais-toi!  
-Bah quoi?  
-J'essaye de ne pas trop attirer l'attention là.  
-Tu étais où?  
-Tu me l'a déjà demandé!  
-Tu n'as pas répondu.  
-J'étais aux putes imbéciles!  
-Sérieux?  
-A ton avis?  
-... Je ne me prononcerai pas, tiens un chapitre de Forced Loyalty  
-Cool! Bon attend je vais lire ça dans ma chambre  
-Y'a Finnick dans ta chambre.  
-... Alors je vais lire ça ici... Aya Cato qui rentre! Mais quelle conne katniss de s'être barrée... surtout pour rentrer après!  
-Je ne te le fais pas dire.  
-La réaction de Cato ne m'étonne franchement pas, je m'y attendais par-contre celle de sa soeur est interessante, je me demande comment va se dérouler la suite! Si elle se met entre les deux ça peut être sympa mais je vois mal Cato laisser partir Katniss après quelle ait fait des enfants..  
-Tu devrais aller te planquer...  
-Mais non il est dans la chambre.  
-Non il est là!  
-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH Finnick tu m'as fait peur!  
-Y'a de quoi...

* * *

_Pendant ce temps là, Chapitre 16_

*Finnick est dans la cuisine face à une LJay bien embarrassée avec ses chaussures dans une main et un chapitre dans l'autre. *

-Alors? Tu étais où?  
-Marvel m'a déjà posé la question.  
-J'ai pas entendu la réponse.  
-Et bien la réponse c'est... Estelle j'adore ton chapitre, en plus il est bien long. Bon certes le baiser s'est fait attendre et une nouvelle fois tu m'as noyée dans la guimauve, pitié je veux du lemon je n'en peux plus! Je trouve ça très bien ton explication sur l'histoire du cousin etc... j'ai envie de claquer la journaliste et... là maintenant je vais courir pour échapper à Finnick!

*LJay part en courant à travers les couloirs de la maison qui rend fou*

* * *

_Qu'en est il de nous ?, Chapitre 12_

*KatnissLJay prépare des lasagnes... c'est drôle hein?*

-Alors des tomates, du boeuf...  
-Tu prépare quoi de bon?  
-Des lasagnes.  
-Pourquoi tu es partie en courant dans l'autre reviews.  
-Pour pas subir ta colère Finnick, étrangement j'aime pas embêter les gens qui ont tuer d'autre personnes.  
-Oui c'est étrange...  
-Bref, la pauvre Katniss me fait de la peine dans ce chapitre, comment elle galère pour ses lasagnes alors qui lui aurait suffit d'aller chez Picard en acheter...  
-Picard?  
-Ah oui... c'est vrai...Hum oui alors non peut-être pas Picard, je sais pas pourquoi j'ai un blocage sur Delly je l'aime pas...  
-Et moi tu m'aime?  
-Bien sûr Finnick, est-ce que quelqu'un peut ne pas t'aimer?  
-... je ne ferais pas de commentaires...  
-Tu ne voulais pas que je te réponde ça?  
-Pas franchement non... bientôt prêt les lasagnes?  
-Oui! Katniiiiiiiiiiiiiiss vient voir à quoi ça ressemble!

* * *

**_N'oubliez pas la règle chers auteurs… pour que l'histoire continue, c'est à vous de publier !_**


	15. Fraises

_**Bonjour chers visiteurs !**_

_**Merci encore et toujours pours vos reviews et à tout ceux qui font vivre cette maison !**_

_**Pas de petits nouveaux à accueillir cette fois-ci…**_

_**Merci à tous les auteurs qui ont participés à la Party Time ! La révélation des textes aura lieu demain soir !**_

_**Et oui il s'en est passé des choses cette semaine…**_

_**Pour les lecteurs d'Entre une Utopie et une Réalité, je réponds aux reviews dans la prochaine update :)**_

_**Un cookie aux lardons et un lait chaud, on s'installe pour un chapitre pleins de rebondissements** _!

* * *

_Survivre : 35__e__ Jeux de la Faim, Chapitre 35_

*Marvel traverse une nouvelle fois les couloirs étranges de la maison qui rend fou pour aller à la chambre de WoR*

-Hey salut WoR... hum hum... tu sais que j'adore te parler à travers la porte, surtout quand... surtout quand tu n'es pas là comme la dernière fois. C'est encore LJay qui m'envoie! Oui enfaite elle pleure là dans les bras de Finnick... bon personnellement je pense que c'est une ruse pour avoir l'attention de Finnick mais c'est étrange parce que cet après-midi elle est rentré d'un autre rendez-vous visiblement... Enfin bref elle voulait te dire que c'était toujours bien écrit, que c'était bien noir, que la mort d'Arawn lui a fait beaucoup de peine... Qu'elle est désolée de pas pouvoir mieux te reviewer, surtout que la dernière partie de ton chapitre a fini de la retourner...  
*La porte s'ouvre, WoR apparait en nuisette* - Marvel, qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?  
-Euh euh... je suis gay, je suis gay, je suis gay...  
-Pourquoi tu répète ça?  
-Pour pas bander! Euh branler! Euh bruler... ET MERDE

* * *

_Leur histoire ne fait que commencer, Chapitre 35_

*KatnissLJay pleure toujours dans les bras de Finnick on ne remerciera pas WoR ni Cha!*

-Ma chérie qu'est-ce que tu as?  
-Cha elle a écrit un chapitre horrible!  
-Ce n'est pas gentil de dire qu'elle écrit horriblement mal.  
-Mais non! Il est horrible parce qu'il est hyper triste, limite je me suis etouffée en le lisant.  
-Non ça c'est parce qu'elle est trop grosse pour ta bouche...  
-Finnick de quoi tu me parle?  
-De rien, de rien...  
-Tu te sers encore de ma reviews pour dire à tout le monde que tu en as une grosse?  
-Non, allons où tu vas chercher... J'EN AIS UNE DE 23 CENTIMÈTRES!  
-Je rêve... Cha vite sort moi un autre chapitre parce que là je suis vraiment au bord du suicide!

* * *

_Forced Loyalty, Chapitre 6_

*KatnissLJay descend à la cuisine pour se préparer un petit remontant.*

-Vodka.. vodka... rah ils me l'ont foutue où encore!  
-Tu cherche?  
-La vodka Finnick.  
-Tu ne devrais pas boire ça!  
-Pourquoi? Non mais attend déjà... qu'est-ce-que tu fais là?  
-Tu viens de passer deux heures à me pleurer dessus à cause de deux chapitres horribles, j'allais pas te laisser seule!  
-D'accord... et pourquoi pas de vodka?  
-Parce qu'il faut t'habituer à éviter les boissons alcoolisé et le speed...  
-Comment tu sais pour le speed?  
-Au début je pensais que c'était du sucre en poudre mais...  
-Et pourquoi tu joue au super protecteur de la mort qui tue?  
-On sait jamais, des-fois que tu tombe enceinte...  
-C'est une obsession chez toi! On utilise cinquante contraceptif... bref à la base je devais reviewer Force Loyalty. Tu connais déjà un peu mon avis, mais je suis contente de voir qu'au final tout ça s'emboite bien. les sentiments de Cato évoluent, il navigue entre violence et douceur, ça me plait! Katniss a l'air de commencer à se laisser appâter je me languis de voir ce que ça va donner au prochain chapitre. Le lien avec sa mère est vraiment interessant et donne un bon justificatif sur le comportement de Cato!  
-Imagine un mini Finjay!  
-... Cette contraction est pourrie!

* * *

_The deadly games, Chapitre 3_

*KatnissLJay se prélasse dans le Jacuzzi... elle pensait être tranquille... mais non enfaite!*

-Aaaah j'adore le jacuzzi!  
-Moi aussi Cato j'aime ça... enfin j'aimais ça jusqu'à ce que tu arrive!  
-Je voulais faire l'amour dans l'eau...  
-Désolé Finnick... à moi que LJay soit ouverte à...  
-CHUT! Je ne vous écoutes même pas! Cato retire ta main TOUT DE SUITE!  
-Ca va, ca va... olalala...  
-Pfff, bon ma reviews! Alors je peux ENFIN te reviewer! Donc je trouve que tu as vraiment un super style, il me plait beaucoup! J'aime les figures de styles que tu emploi, l'émotion que tu fais passer de façon merveilleuse. Une jeune pousse pleines de promesse avec une histoire poignante où l'on commence déjà à s'attacher aux personnages! J'ai tellement la haine pour tout ces pauvres enfants...  
-Elle est si adorable ma LJay!  
-Elle est bonne!  
-... sans commentaires...

* * *

_La Succession, Chapitre 2_

*KatnissLJay est donc coincée entre les deux beaux gosses de la maison dans le jacuzzi. Ça a l'air idyllique? Et bien ça ne l'est pas du tout!*

-Non mais dans la maison je croyais qu'on devait tout partager!  
-Cato ça ne s'applique pas au copine!  
-Copine? Je suis la copine?  
-Mais non LJay tu es l'amour de ma vie, ma raison de respirer...  
-Mais oui... Bon je vais lire La Succession moi...  
-Ca parle de moi?  
-Non Cato...  
-Et de moi?  
-Si on veut Finnick...  
-Je vois mon nom là!  
-Oui mais c'est le fils de Katniss qui s'appelle comme ça...  
-C'est compliqué...  
-Non Finnick à vrai dire c'est assez bien ficeler avec une touche de surprise, du doutes, l'envie d'avoir le nouveau chapitre rapidement! Finnick ne comprend rien... et nous aussi on est perdus! Mais c'est ça qui est bon. Continue sur cette bonne voix!

* * *

_Le garçon des pains et la primevère, Chapitre 1_

*KatnissLJay est dans la baignoire, vous pensez qu'elle est tranquille au milieu de la mousse? Et bien non!*

-Comment est-ce qu'on a put en arriver là?  
-Je ne sais pas vraiment mais l'idée me plait... LJay j'adore ta façon de t'épiler!  
-Cato... tu commente ma manière de m'épiler?  
-Bah c'est un compliment!  
-Je comprend toujours pas comment on s'est retrouvés à cinq dans cette baignoire.  
-Peeta ne râle pas! Pour une fois que tu peux te rincer l'oeil!  
-Bon les mecs... je vais vous laisser débattre sur la situation, je vais reviewer du temps. Alors un point de vu de Peeta interessant que je me languis de découvrir au travers des jeux, comment va-t-il agir avec Primrose, qui va gagner? Bref je me poses tout plein de questions!  
-Ouep... nous aussi on s'en pose plein...

* * *

_Forced Loyalty, Chapitre 7_

*KatnissLJay est dans le jardin et constate les dégâts après l'orage de grêle*

-Oh non! Pfff ma bagnole... Vais devoir aller chez Carglass voir Olivier.  
-Je m'attendais à plus de casse...  
-Cato t'es aveugle? On a juste plus de jardin! Va falloir tout replanter et tout... je ne te vois pas tellement entrain de jardiner!  
-Figure toi que j'adore le jardinage.  
-Ca c'est la blague de l'année. Bon au moins y'a un nouveau chapitre de Forced Loyalty ça me console. Tu connais encore une fois déjà un peu mon avis. Je trouve que l'entrainement s'incorpore très bien, tu nous a fait un passé bien sombre pour cato ce qui promet pour l'avenir. Je trouve ça très bien que Katniss ait cette once d'humanité sans non plus trop en faire, après tout ça reste un monstre. J'aime bien le passage chez sa mère et je me languis de voir l'évolution! Fait nous ça un peu trash en oubliant pas le coté "bipolaire" de Cato.  
-Merci pour le coté bipolaire...  
-Je ne ferais aucun commentaire, bon... le jardin...  
-Attend... tu pleure là?  
-Bah ouai, ça te dérange Cato?  
-C'EST LES HORMONES!  
-AH! PUTAIN! Sérieux voir Finnick arriver en courant à poil me parler de tes hormones c'est juste...  
-Oui je sais... Non Finnick c'est pas les hormones!  
-Tu as fais un test? Parce que si c'est un garçon je veux qu'on l'appelle Finnick... c'est le seul prénom parfait que je connaisse!  
-Merci pour mon prénom...  
-Non ma chérie le tiens est ... est... hum il est joli hein euh...  
-Ouep ouep ouep... hum ... j'appelle Carglass moi.

* * *

_Leur histoire ne fait que commencer, Chapitre 36_

*KatnissLJay est dans la salle de bain, guettant nerveusement l'heure*

-Allez... ça ne passe jamais les trois minutes... heureusement que y'a le chapitre de Cha... Le cauchemar était vraiment atroce, c'est ma plus grande peur la noyade, je pense que c'est la pire des morts. La réaction de Peeta me déçoit franchement, sérieux j'ai envie de lui foutre des claques là! Oh Peeta réagit c'est pas une salope Katniss, elle va pas aller te tromper! Grrr  
-Hey LJay!  
-AH! MOG Glimmer qu'est-ce-que tu fou dans la salle de bain? Imagine si j'avais été sous la douche ou...  
-Aussi t'as qu'à verrouiller la porte! Allez Burberry il faut se faire tout beau pour les photos!  
-Qu'est-ce qu'il est devenu gras ce chinchilla... des photos?  
-Oui j'ai une séance pour un magazine... voge je crois...  
-C'est Vogue... et en plus c'est hyper connu! Comment tu as fais?  
-Je marchais dans la rue et là on m'a abordée et puis... tadam!  
-Normalement c'est que des mannequins hyper connu qui pause là dedans!  
-Oui bah j'ai eut de la chance... c'est quoi ce machin? Faut toujours que quelqu'un laisse trainer son bazar!  
-Non Glimmer ne touche pas!  
-Pourquoi? tu as en a besoin? si ce n'est pas le cas je le jette!  
-AH NON ne le jette pas!  
-C'est marrant y'a deux barres roses qui sont apparues.  
-D-deux barres r-roses?  
-Oui regarde!  
-Aaaaaah... *LJay s'évanouit*

* * *

_Laisse moi entrer, Chapitre 9_

*KatnissLJay émerge de son malaise, toujours dans la salle de bain avec Glimmer*

-LJay ça va?  
-MOG ! Glimmer j'ai fais un rêve trop bizarre...  
-Je sais! On était dans là et je te disais que ton truc bizarre affichait deux barres roses et tu ...  
-Attends! Comment tu le sais?  
-Bah c'est pas un rêve, REGARDE!  
*Glimmer brandit fièrement le test sous le nez de LJay*  
-Aaaah...  
-NON tu ne retombe pas dans les vapes! Tient un chapitre de Cha pour te remonter un peu!  
-Oui... merci... oh la vache je crois que je vais vomir... Hum ah oui donc c'est le festival "du con jaloux aveuglé" dans tes fics! Pfff Gale aussi il m'énerve là! Bon Delly j'aurai été beaucoup plus méchante mais tu as raison de la laisser en vie, on pourra la torturer encore plus tard! Vraiment il me tarde de voir la réaction de Peeta et comment tu vas dépatouiller tout ça! ... Glimmer je vais gerber...  
-Mais n... Et zut! Ma robe était neuve LJay!

* * *

_Une autre fin, Chapitre 6_

*KatnissLJay est toujours dans la salle de bain entrain de gerber sur Glimmer qui est au bord du suicide*

-Ma robe est foutue... tu pourrais faire ça dans les toilettes!  
-Pas. La. Force. De. Bouger. ... BOUARGH  
-... Pourquoi je suis rentrée dans cette salle de bain... Sérieux t'as du boire un de ces trucs hier pour être dans cet état! Quand tu fais la fête comme ça tu m'appelle!  
-mais qu'elle est conne celle-là... lit moi un truc s'il te plait.  
-Euh... euh... je suis conne?  
-Mais non BOUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAARGH  
-Ca va, ca va, je te lis ton truc, Une autre fin ça te vas?  
-Oui... BOUARGH  
*Glimmer lit Une Autre Fin avec une voix de chaudasse pour mieux faire passer l'absence de lemon*  
-Je veux du lemon!  
-Tu pleure? Ne pleure pas pour ça c'est pas grave, connaissant Hime elle va te donner ta dose rapidement!  
-Je voulais une cravache!  
-Ah ne crie pas! Reviews au lieu de gerber.  
-Oui... putain c'est dur de pas vomir... alors Hime j'aime beaucoup ton écriture comme toujours, tu as vraiment le truc pour faire naitre le désir qu'il y ait un lemon. J'aime découvrir ce bout de nouvelle vie de Katniss, l'homme m'intrigue franchement et ... pour la fin... Si c'est les premières règles franchement je rigole! Bref continue et ... review POWER! ... BOUAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH  
-Et bah... on est pas sortie du sable...

* * *

_Quelques mots peuvent changer l'histoire, Chapitre 26_

*KatnissLJay a enfin fini de vomir sur la pauvre Glimmer, elle tourne en rond dans sa chambre en réfléchissant à la meilleur façon de lui dire... mais pour se donner du courage elle commence par laisser une reviews à Mandine37*

-J'ai adoré la façon que tu as eut d'écrire les jeux, la manière dont Marisa évolue, puis cette fin... j'ai eut les larmes aux yeux quand elle est morte, j'avais envie de crier de rage. Bon je sais c'est idiot vu que cette mort je savais qu'elle allait avoir lieu... Peeta m'a beaucoup touché, je comprend qu'il pleure, ça doit être assez étrange pour lui d'avoir embrassé une fille qui finalement trouve l'amour avec un autre. Il m'a beaucoup touchée dans le chapitre, j'ai trouvé Katniss tendre avec lui, adorable. Leur couple fait tout pour surmonter les épreuves, je pense que les jeux vont être terribles pour eux, je me languis de voir la moisson et tout ça. Enfin ils ont de la chance de ne pas m'avoir en styliste pour leur jeux! Bon... maintenant je vais devoir... j'ai peur.  
*KatnissLJay retrouve Finnick qui fait des longueurs dans l'immense piscine de la villa. Il l'aperçoit et sort de l'eau... quoi de plus sexy que Finnick sortant de l'eau? Hum hum en tant que narrateur je vais me calmer*  
-LJay! Mais... tu as pleuré?  
-Et vomi...  
-Charmant, mais que serais-tu sans ton vomi?  
-Pas grand choses...  
-Tu veux allez faire des courses pour le repas de ce soir? j'ai voulu manger un truc mais Cato a encore tout bouffé.  
-Euh oui après, avant je crois que...  
-Que? Tu es pâle, on dirait que tu vas tourner de l'oeil.  
-Ca ne devrait pas tarder en effet... Tu sais euh... désolée je suis nulle pour les conversations enfaite...  
-Mais c'est comme ça que je t'aime ma LJay, bon même si notre amour va totalement à l'encontre de l'histoire de S.C, après tout je ne suis qu'un personnage dans Hunger Games, là on est dans la maison, dans ton monde...  
-Arrête Finnick on va perdre les lecteurs là! En plus Annie elle habite à la cave et elle parle pratiquement pas...  
-Oui, mais je crois que là on dérive... tu voulais me dire?  
-Et bien je voulais te dire que je trouve que Finnick c'est vraiment un joli prénom.  
-Merci, je sais je suis parfait.  
-Et je pense que si tu es toujours d'accord, on pourrait l'appeler comme ça... si c'est un garçon. *LJay met la main de Finnick sur son ventre... il devient vert, puis blanc, puis tout souriant et par en courant dans la maison en hurlant*  
-JE VAIS ETRE PAPAAAAAAAAAAA  
-Je vais être dans la merde dans neuf mois... enfin huit ou sept plutôt...

* * *

_Qu'en est il de nous ?, Chapitre 13_

*KatnissLJay... enfin non, LJay Odair en vrai, quoi? Ne me regardez pas comme ça hein! Oui bon... rentre à la maison avec Finnick sous les regard ahuris des habitants*

-Alors madame Odair...  
-Aaah c'est trop bizarre Finnick...  
-Ce n'est pas bizarre, c'est juste beau comme nom!  
-... je parlais de la situation!  
-Hum, euh excusez moi de vous déranger mais... Vous...euh... Comment... Pourquoi elle s'appelle Odair?  
-On s'est marié à Las Vegas...  
-Finnick j'adore comme tu nous annonce ça!  
-Oh ça va Glimmer, oui on voulait se marier mais... on était un peu pressés.  
-Moi je voulais un jolie mariage, avec une belle robe et puis des pétales de roses et puis...  
-Désolée Estelle mais... depuis le temps que je voulais porter son nom... Mais ne t'inquiète pas nous pourrons refaire un mariage!  
-Hum hum et moi je ne veux pas casser le SCOOP de l'année hein mais... à la base on est dans une reviews pour Qu'en est-il de nous?  
-Ah oui! Exacte! Ouuuh ma première reviews en tant que LJay Odair... je t'aime mon amour...  
-Vous me faites gerber avec toute votre guimauve!  
-Merci Hime. Bon les filles, encore un chapitre super, j'ai beaucoup ris et beaucoup râlé à cause de l'absence de lemon mais ça c'est habituel. Alalala Peeta il fallait lui sauter dessus et puis Haymitch il fallait fermer ta bouche! On aurait put avoir un truc super érotique mais non il débarque au milieu avec ses oies... Je suis surprise qu'elle ait réussi les lasagnes!  
-Et sinon... à part le fait que vous êtes mariés... y'a d'autre truc qu'on ne sait pas?  
-On comptait pas vraiment l'annoncer comme ça... mais... Elle est enceinte.  
C'EST UNE BLAGUE? ON REÇOIT UN SEMI REMORQUE DE CAPOTE PAR SEMAINE ET TOI TU TOMBE ENCEINTE!  
-Pourquoi tu cris Katniss? Tu n'es pas contente qu'on n'ai plus un nom similaire et que je sois enceinte dans ce monde-ci?  
-Pourquoi dans ce monde?  
-Parce que pour le moment je ne compte pas avoir d'enfant dans le VRAI monde...  
-Mais on est pas dans le vrai monde là?  
-... et c'est reparti pour un tour...

* * *

**_Et oui il s'est passé beaucoup de chose dans la maison ! J'avais avertis que Finnick c'était à MOI, je vous laisse Marvel, Gloss, Cato, Peeta…_**

**_Je m'excuse pour l'absence de reviews sur certaines fics, je pense notamment aux Mesures inimaginables dont les chapitres me retournent tellement niveau émotionnel que là je n'ai pas le courage de les lire… mais je vais me rattraper promis !_**

**_Vous connaissez la règle chers auteurs… pour que l'histoire continue c'est à vous de publier !_**


End file.
